The New Guy
by Regal Baring
Summary: AU After the death of Harry's parents, Sirius became his guardian and they were on the run. Harry is 16 and going to Hogwarts for the first time: what happens when Harry is befriended by Draco? And what does a ferret have to do with anything? HPDM slash
1. First meetings are always fun

**Title:** The New Guy  
  
**Author**: S.Malfoy  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.  
  
**NOTE**: This is an AU, where Sirius is still alive and had taken custody of Harry after the death of his parents. They have been on the move since then, and now, in his 6th year, Harry has come to Hogwarts.  
  
This will eventually be a** HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!  
  
-------------------  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
_First meetings are always fun_  
  
Harry hated being the new guy; it always seemed this had to happen specifically to him. Of course, it wasn't so bad after a few weeks of the stares, snickers, and generally miserable treatment.  
  
"This is the last time, right Sirius?" Harry pleaded. "We won't have to move anymore, will we?"  
  
"No, Harry, this is the last time," Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and caretaker replied softly.  
  
"I don't want to move anymore," Harry said distinctly, looking out of the window of the second story flat living room.  
  
"Well, as a goodbye present, I want to buy you some new supplies, and perhaps some new clothing as well," Sirius said lightly, a faint frown forming between his brows at the shabby condition of his clothing.  
  
Harry only nodded shortly, uncaring.  
  
"Aw, come on Harry, pep up. On Christmas Break you'll be coming back – it'll be here before you know it," Sirius said helpfully.  
  
"Of course Siri," Harry said, trying to force a smile to his face. It looked like a faint grimace, but at least it was an effort.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll go to a place called Diagon Alley – it's where all the witches and wizards around here shop."  
  
Harry nodded, his mind beginning to wander. _It was only going to be like everywhere else I've went to, so why bother getting excited anyways_, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, Harry, finish your dinner and get ready for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow, and you need plenty of rest," Sirius said softly, running a hand through his Godson's black mop of hair. Sirius truly wished they hadn't had such a rough life, dragging Harry to another country every year for his own protection. But finally he had been forced to realize he couldn't always protect Harry and had turned to a man named Albus Dumbledore. He would keep Harry safe, as he had watched over Sirius when he was younger; Sirius felt sure enough that this would be their permanent home.  
  
"Of course Godfather," Harry said obediently, and finished up his dinner in record time. He politely washed up his dishes with a flick of his wand before exiting the room and dragging his feet up the stairs. He had been given special privileges with a license of magic after Sirius had explained the situation to Dumbledore – Harry could not be restricted from magic if the time came for self-defense.  
  
Sirius gazed after him worriedly. When he had taken Harry on as his own son after the death of two of his most beloved friends, James and Lily Potter, he had promised himself he would be the father Harry could never have. At only one and a half years old, Harry never had a chance to know his real parents; he only had snapshots and photo albums to go by, and it was never a life Sirius would have chosen for anyone.  
  
But Harry had such power, and he never even seemed aware of it. By only doing the dishes, there was an aftermath of magic energy that tingled down the spine. He knew it was only a matter of time before Harry grew even more powerful than Sirius was, and Harry was only sixteen!  
  
He desperately hoped Dumbledore would be the one to help Harry achieve his own greatness, without the potential darkness that could so easily swallow him whole.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry stepped into the steaming shower, his mouth open to exhale a long sigh of contentment. The warm water sluiced down his hard body in rivulets, sliding between his thin hips and into the coarse nest of dark hair below. He watched in fascination as the water swallowed him in a liquid caress, loosening his tense muscles and relaxing his mind simultaneously.  
  
He ran his hands roughly through his hair and over his face, his fingers skimming along the lightening bolt scar that had been seared into his forehead. It was a brand that had been burned on the same day his parents had died, he had been told. Every time his fingertips traced the path, a tingle of power emanated from the puckered skin throughout his entire body. He could never grow accustomed to the feeling.  
  
He shook his head, dispelling the irritating sensation and quickly shampooed his hair before grabbing a bar of soap. He idly began rubbing it between his hands before spreading the creamy foam across his chiseled chest and shoulders.  
  
He knew Sirius had no idea that Harry quite knew the extent of his power. _Of course I do! It's my own body_, he thought sarcastically. Sometimes he felt guilty at his own thoughts; it wasn't Sirius' fault that they had been on the run for their very lives after Voldemort had attacked his parents. He had raised Harry as best he could in such rushed and tensed circumstances, but such an aura surrounding their daily lives made a boy grow up faster than he should have. Once he had begun to attend various magical schools, he had managed to survive as best he could; he learned in such an odd fashion that he almost never knew where he should be placed after he moved on to a new school.  
  
But vowing to himself he would not allow himself to be frightened away by something that happened before he could even walk properly, he trained fiercely in such a way his body had formed to his magic. He was brawny even for his age, and his powerful magical ability had allowed him to far exceed his classmates in every subject – he only attended school now to placate his Godfather.  
  
He was quite amused at the immaturity that surrounded him inside of the school walls. While others were concerned over appearances, dating, and social standing, he concentrated on expanding his magical capabilities. It had eventually increased in such a size that no one could miss the shimmering magic that radiated off of him in waves after performing a high level spell. Harry was extremely proud of his own success – soon, he would be invulnerable to the illustrious Voldemort, and finally be rid of the dark presence that clouded his mind once and for all.  
  
-------------------  
  
The next morning Harry took a quick glance at his Hogwarts letter and memorized most of what he needed, but stuck the letter in his pocket anyways. He wore Muggle clothing, as his last school robes were too short after the brief growth spurt he had endured. Besides, he assumed they wore a different style in the U.K than they would in Russia, his last place of residence. There they had been more concerned about furs and containing body heat, as cumbersome as it had been. And then before that there had been Australia, where long sleeves had been required, made of a lightweight cloth that allowed the stifled breeze inside. He supposed the current style would probably be between the two.  
  
He exited the apartment Sirius had rented, waving away his offers to follow along, preferring to travel alone. Since he was not able to Apparate, he ordered the taxi to take him through London, and ignoring the man's puzzled looks, stopped outside of the Leaky Cauldron. To the Muggle it looked like an abandoned store, but Harry could sense the magical entity of the place.  
  
He took a quick look around before stealthily entering the bar. He was momentarily blinded by the sudden darkness, blinking rapidly behind the thin frames of his glasses, pushing a lock of hair away from his brow. He ignored the surprised looks he received at the state of his clothing, instead making his way steadily towards the bartender.  
  
"How do I get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked once he reached the bar.  
  
Tom looked over the boy quickly, his eyes catching on the scar visible through the fringe of his hair, and his mouth gaped open.  
  
"What's your name?" he countered instead.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Harry said quietly. "I need to know how to get to Diagon Alley from here."  
  
Tom fell silent, as did the rest of the bar. No one stepped forward to offer the information; Harry sighed impatiently and said quickly, "My name is Harry Potter – I'm going to Hogwarts this year, and I need to buy school supplies."  
  
There was a gasp, silence, and then mad cheering that erupted throughout the bar. Tom stepped back and fell over in surprise. Harry grunted in dismay, trying desperately to slip away from the mob of people that tried to attack him. He worked his way towards the back of the bar and exited with wizards and witches clinging to his body.  
  
"Can someone please tell me how to get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. There was a flurry of 'yes' and 'of course' and a person tapped the wall and it immediately opened before the crowd.  
  
"Thank you for all your help," Harry said, bestowing a faint smile on the crowd, and they all grinned back.  
  
He waved his hand in a seemingly casual gesture, and immediately as a whole, the mob turned and walked back into the bar, forgetting he had even been present. He finally gave a wide grin – it had been hard work learning from the Turkish Prince three summers ago, but sweat and exhaustion had finally paid off and he perfected the art of wandless magic. The Prince had quite pleased once his young pupil had grasped the basic idea – all at the age thirteen - and had expanded further than he had originally planned. His fame as the Boy-Who-Lived sure had come in handy on his travels, he thought.  
  
He strolled down the street, dodging the packs of young and old alike, making his way to the Gringotts Bank and extricating some much needed funds. He held his little golden key tightly in his hand, and when he had finally emerged, his pocket and money pouch filled to the brim with gold galleons. He had also stopped by Sirius' bank vault and extracted galleons for him as well. He had ignored Sirius' demands that his money be the one to pay for it all; it made him feel as if he owed a debt to his Godfather, and so on the sly he would sneak funds from his parent's account.  
  
His first stop: _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ for new dress robes and an entirely new wardrobe. Casually browsing the store fronts while he made his way down Diagon Alley, Harry ignored the mixed looks of interest, curiosity, and dismay he was receiving. He carefully erected protection wards around his body, his magical aura faintly shimmering before dissolving into a transparent shield. No one would attack him unawares.  
  
As Harry entered the cluttered store, he took an interested glance around as he waited patiently for his turn. There was an assortment of people in the store, ranging from young to old, but mostly populated by school children. His eyes skimmed over the people, sliding past a blonde looking in his direction before jerking back to meet those cool gray eyes.  
  
--------------------  
  
Draco had been standing impatiently while the seamstress fluttered about him, shaking out bolts of cloth for his inspection before carefully measuring and cutting the expensive cloth for his school robes. His father demanded the very best, and Draco Malfoy had excellent taste.  
  
He smirked as he heard a couple of first years arguing on the stools beside him.  
  
"I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff," a boy sneered to a young girl standing next to him.  
  
"And I'll bet you'll be in Slytherin," the girl answered, snarling quietly.  
  
"Of course I will be," he claimed importantly. "I deserve to be in Slytherin."  
  
"It wasn't a compliment," the girl muttered.  
  
"And why wouldn't it be?" Draco whispered softly, but both of the children heard and turned their head to look at him. They both gasped.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" the boy questioned.  
  
"Of course," he smirked. He loved baiting the first years – it was one of the few joys in his life. That, and getting the Weasel and Mudblood into trouble, as well; but that a given, of course.  
  
"Thomas Finis," the boy replied, giving a short bow. Draco tilted his head in a curt nod at the sign of respect.  
  
They both ignored the girl that Finis had claimed was sure to get into Hufflepuff, and Draco spent a moment giving the boy a glance.  
  
He was Pureblood, you could tell by the stance. He stood arrogantly, his head thrown back and his chin thrust upwards while his eyes looked down. His hair was brown, cut closely to his head and parted down the middle; his blue eyes were slanted like a cat, and his build lean for an eleven year old. Draco could already tell he would grow into his height, and would be a strong man if he had the desire. He most likely did not though – he looked too lazy to try and achieve physical prowess when he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Not that Draco could argue – he was practically made from the same bolt of cloth.  
  
Without saying another word to Finis, Draco turned back to the mirror, admiring the fall of the black suede cloak that was thrown around his shoulders. As he was gazing into the reflection, he noticed a boy walk into the store, sending a cool glance around the shop. He turned his head, looking the unknown boy over.  
  
He had a wild mop of hair that hung well to his shoulders and was tied away from his face while bangs fluttered over his forehead. He had the greenest eyes Draco had ever seen, and even from a distance they emitted sparks of intelligence behind the thin frames of his glasses. He had thick, muscular shoulders, the muscles visible in the tight, white Muggle shirt he wore. His hips were slim, encased in baggy jeans and belt wrapped around his waist. He wore floppy trainers, and his stance was casual but alert.  
  
Draco smirked at the appearance, but it was the power that drew him. It literally radiated off of him in waves, and Draco could have sworn the scent of vanilla wafted in the air, surrounding his head and filling it with the sweet scent.  
  
"Get down," he ordered Finis, never taking his eyes off of the incredible boy.  
  
"What?" he cried out in shock.  
  
"Get off the stool, and move," Draco said forcefully, his cool gray eyes locked into impossibly green.  
  
"No way," Finis muttered.  
  
Draco finally turned, and his cool eyes became icy. "I said, get down," he hissed threateningly.  
  
Finis knew now was not the time to anger Malfoy any further, and abruptly stepped down from the stool, uncaring of the angry outburst from the seamstress working on his robes.  
  
"Why did you tell him that, dear?" Madam Malkin inquired.  
  
"Serve that boy first," Draco commanded, pointing towards Harry standing silently in the waiting area.  
  
Malkin sent him a cool glance, but nodded accordingly, and the boy was lead over to Draco.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry watched with detached amusement as the blonde commanded those around him to do his bidding. He knew an aristocrat when he saw one, and was not much impressed. _But it does make my waiting that much shorter_, he thought with a smirk.  
  
He was incredibly beautiful, even for a boy. His hair was so brightly blonde under the light, it hurt to stare directly at the baby fine silk. His body was lean, lightly muscled, but his magical energy was strong, Harry sensed. He stood proudly, his chin lifted and his gray eyes trailed over his own body, assessing and measuring his worth. His face was chiseled and his cheekbones slashed upwards; he was an exotic, pale angel. Harry was not fooled for an instant.  
  
He gave his order to Madam Malkin herself: five dark Hogwarts robes, four complete sets of the uniform, and some undergarments. He also ordered casual wear as well, such as slacks and t-shirts.  
  
He was ushered by another young seamstress to stand on the stool beside the blonde, and he nodded coolly in greeting. Harry stood as still as a granite carving, watching dispassionately as the girl fluttered around him quickly, sending him flirty glances underneath her lashes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the blonde finally introduced after a moment of silence, his voice drawling lazily.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said slowly, noticing the gray eyes flare open in disbelief and he distantly heard the young girl gasp. But, to his quiet amazement, Draco only nodded thoughtfully, his eyes never once flickering to his forehead.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, curious, after another tense silence.  
  
"Yes, of course," Draco said with a small smile teasing the corners of his lips. "Do you?"  
  
"I will be starting this year," Harry replied.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Draco asked inquisitively.  
  
Harry gave the first genuine laugh he felt he had uttered in a long time. "Where _haven't_ I come from would be a better question," Harry chuckled.  
  
Draco raised his pale eyebrows, silently inquiring. His lips twitched, but he suppressed the urge to laugh along with Harry, though it was a temptation. He had such an innocent laugh, a rumbling chuckle that turned heads and made one want to make him happy, so that he would laugh again. Draco shook his head, trying to force the distracted thoughts away and listened to his answer.  
  
"Well, I've most recently come from Russia, but before that I was in Australia, Turkey, Germany, Italy, Greece, France-"  
  
He was cut off by a laughing Draco. "Okay, okay, I understand. How come you've been to so many places?" he asked after his laughter had settled down. _Hmm, I really can tell he's been to so many places; his voice is so fluid it shifts from one sound to another_, Draco though absently.  
  
Harry immediately went quiet. He could not give anything away about his Godfather, and so he merely shrugged. Draco knew when to drop a question that could possibly be dangerous to answer.  
  
Soon, their conversation turned to more open subjects about the school, the teachers, and what Harry could expect from all of the above.  
  
"I've heard there are separations in the classes, I think," Harry asked, his tone broaching on more of a question.  
  
"They are houses, actually. You are sorted into a house based on your personality traits," Draco explained.  
  
"Ah," Harry nodded. "I think I understand, though it does not make much sense," Harry said.  
  
"Why is that?" Draco asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I would want to be around people that are exactly like me all the time," Harry admitted. "I think I would understand if it was by _year_, but by _personality_? I like to spice things up, myself," Harry said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Draco nodded, silent in his observations. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy did have a point. Sometimes it was quite tiring to be around the same people all the time, with only the same people to talk to and make plans with day in and day out.  
  
Harry and Draco were both distracted for a moment as the sizing was concluded and the cloth was picked out and decided upon. Harry left an address where he could currently be reached in London at the apartment he shared with Sirius, and they promised it would arrive within the next three hours.  
  
Harry and Draco exited the shop together, with Harry still wearing his Muggle style clothing, and Draco missed the searching glance Tomas Finis aimed his way – but Harry hadn't. He filed the information away absently while he finger combed the bangs that fell awry into his eyes.  
  
"So, what house are you in, anyways? You never told me," Harry asked once they stood outside on the bustling sidewalk  
  
"I'm in Slytherin," Draco said softly, watching the sunlight play happily in the sparkling green of Harry's eyes. _He really is gorgeous_, Draco thought idly to himself. Not that he was a poof, but he still admired beauty when it was in front of him, he assured himself.  
  
"And what are the characteristics needed to get into Slytherin?" Harry asked, watching the shift of emotion that played with the silver of Draco's eyes. While the pale boy's face let no emotion show, his eyes were a wellspring of tumultuous waves. _One could get lost inside of them_, Harry groaned silently. He shook his head in irritation – why was he thinking of Draco's eyes?  
  
For some reason, Draco was hesitant to tell the boy what was needed to be thrown into the lot of snakes he slept with. Cowardice...devious...distrusting...  
  
"You need to be strong willed, clever, and alert," Draco finally answered after a moment of thought.  
  
Harry understood the hesitance of Draco to answer truthfully, and he could read the between the lines. Harry had to muffle a snort of laughter that wasn't quite as silent as he had hoped.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Draco asked, imperiously.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Harry grinned good-naturedly, pushing his glasses that had slipped down his nose during his laughter, back up.  
  
Draco searched the boy's eyes for any misgivings, but relaxed when he saw the lazy humor reflected in the green pools. He gave a self-satisfied smirk, knowing the boy understood his deception and why he had done it. Draco frowned briefly at the thought; he didn't like the idea of this boy knowing more than Draco wanted him to. But, once Draco raised his eyes to look at Harry, his could feel his defenses soften. There was something about this boy that made Draco instinctively trust him.  
  
"Slytherin doesn't sound like such a bad place," Harry said softly, watching the play of emotion in Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco shrugged noncommittally, looking around the place. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar Weasel and Mudblood walking towards them, and his sneer was automatically set in place before he gave it a second thought. Following his glance, he watched as a red-headed boy and bushy- brown haired girl walked towards them, holding hands and smiling. That is, they were smiling until they caught sight of Draco standing next to Harry.  
  
They were all silent for a moment before Ron burst out, "Malfoy, surprised to see you here. I would have thought you'd be at a Death Eater's summer camp for the rich and snobbish!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, shocked.  
  
"And I would have thought you would be stuck home and doing menial labor for any Sickle you could get," Draco snarled.  
  
Harry watched with impassive eyes at the fight getting started before him, aware of the girl's eyes on him calculatingly before moving back to watch the boys fight. Harry did not miss the reference to the Death Eater association, nor the fact that Draco didn't deny the allegation.  
  
"Listen, ferret boy-" Ron began before he was interrupted by a harsh laugh.  
  
"Can't you think of anything more original, Weasel?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ron's face went pale in his immense fury and Hermione laid a hand on his arm, trying to get her boyfriend to calm down. Draco smirked in enjoyment, watching the boy with interest. Harry knew the red-haired boy was close to committing physical violence, and turned to look at the blonde beside him.  
  
"Draco, I think that is enough," Harry murmured, laying a hand on his shoulder. Draco immediately turned his eyes towards his new acquaintance, and flushed dimly in embarrassment.  
  
"Of course, let's go," Draco said, turning his back to the pair.  
  
Seeing the motion, Ron eagerly withdrew his wand and said ferociously, "Eat slugs!"  
  
Harry immediately flipped Draco around and casually stepped in front of him, his shield blocking the curse. Draco narrowed his eyes in disgust. "You were going to attack me with my back turned!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Now, that wasn't very nice," Harry said softly, a glint in his green eyes behind the slim glasses on his face.  
  
"What's it to you?" Ron sneered in distaste. "You're just a Slytherin like the rest of them."  
  
"Now, how can you possibly say that when you don't even know who I am?" Harry asked, his face pleasant but his eyes hard.  
  
"Then who are you?" Ron asked, his face screwed up in confusion.  
  
"Harry Potter," Draco introduced eagerly, watching the Weasel color in sudden recognition while his blue eyes frantically searched for the scar on Harry's forehead. Hermione stayed silent, watching the interaction without expression, her eyes shadowed in puzzlement and darting between the three boys.  
  
"No..." Ron began, stumbling backwards.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, his well-muscled arms folded across his chest. "And now, I think it would be wise you of you to leave quietly," he instructed.  
  
Ron and Hermione said nothing, passing both of them and hurrying down the street. They both watched with cool detachment until the disappeared from view.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be off. I have some more errands to run," Harry said with regret.  
  
"I'll walk with you until I find my father," Draco said, a smirk teasing his cupid-bow mouth.  
  
Harry nodded in acquiescence, and they took off together towards Flourish and Blotts for the books that Harry needed for the year. They talked casually, glossing over the 'Ron incident' as if it had never happened, and Harry could feel a friendship fast bonding.  
  
He knew Draco was a product of the home he was raised in, and the arrogance he exuded had been trained into Draco since birth, he was sure. Instead, when he looked covertly into the boy's eyes, he knew there was an insecurity that only the ignored could have; he felt connected to the boy in a way he hadn't in years.  
  
Harry had had only a few friends over the years, never wanting to become attached to a place because he knew that when the year of staying was up, he and Sirius would be long gone. Sometimes, they had moved twice during the year, and Harry had learned to never forge deep friendships – it only got in the way. But he knew, intuitively, that this boy...Draco Malfoy...would be far different than anyone he had known before.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I will try to finish the second ASAP but I'm taking my time, making sure the plot is strong and the story is as good as it can get from my point of view. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
I will be taking a time off from Twining Transformations to write this one, I'm sorry for any disappointment that causes to anyone. But I feel that this story is interesting, and I enjoy writing it.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Skylar

**Title**: The New Guy  
  
**Author**: S.Malfoy  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.  
  
**NOTE**: This is an AU, where Sirius is still alive and had taken custody of Harry after the death of his parents. They have been on the move since then, and now, in his 6th year, Harry has come to Hogwarts.  
  
This will eventually be a **HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!  
****

**Warning**: there is a adult language and themes, as well as some abuse. Sorry - its needed for the plot line.   
------------------  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
_Skylar_  
  
As they began to gradually make their way through the crowd away from the robe shop, shoulders brushing lightly, Harry could tell Draco enjoyed the attention they attracted. He knew the picture they presented; one, a light angel, and the other, a dark mystery.  
  
"So, what house do you hope to get into?" Draco asked, feigning casualness while he searched idly among the tomes in the bookcase.  
  
"Hmm, I really don't know. What are the other ones?" Harry asked absently, flicking his fingers through the pages of an interesting book on Potions. It had never been his favourite subject, but he knew it was something he needed to improve in for this year.  
  
"Well, there's Slytherin of course. Then there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Draco murmured, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry picked out his books for the school year after glancing at the titles in his Hogwarts letter.  
  
"Well, what are the characteristics of those?" Harry smirked, watching distaste flicker across Draco's face.  
  
"Well, the Gryffindorks are supposed to be courageous – what that really means is that their stupid. Hufflepuffs are the wimps, and Ravenclaws only care about books and school work," Draco said innocently, his face clear of bias. But Harry burst into laughter, knowing what the boy was up to.  
  
"If you say so, Draco," Harry murmured, chuckling. He impulsively swung an arm around Draco's shoulders in a friendly fashion.  
  
Draco had to restrain himself from leaning into the touch, and his body visibly tensed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like to be touched," Harry said, removing his arm, and sending Draco a searching glance.  
  
"No, it's not that...it's just..." Draco trailed off, unable to explain why his muscles had contracted so tightly. He had been aroused only by the simple touch of camaraderie Harry had given him – what would happen if Draco had taken it any further? He didn't want to scare Harry away from him, which would happen for certain. _And I am not a poof!_ he raged silently in vain.  
  
"It's okay Draco. I think I understand," Harry said softly; Draco must be unaccustomed to such innocent gestures as Harry was prone to giving. He knew he would just have to be more careful around Draco, to make sure the boy was completely comfortable before showing such signs of familiarity.  
  
Draco nodded curtly. He knew what Harry had assumed, and figured it was the lesser of the two evils. Harry went back to browsing; he trailed his fingertips along the spines of the books with one hand while he held a stack of other books underneath his other arm.  
  
They were both silent, each lost in their own thoughts, and Harry quickly finished buying his purchases and the extra book on potions. He had them shrunk in size and quickly stashed them in his jean pockets.  
  
"Draco, where have you been?" came a cold, drawling voice behind the two boys that was an exact replica of Draco's. They each whirled around in surprise, and a trace of fear was evident in Draco's pale face before it disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry father – I finished up in the robe shop and decided to come with Harry to get some of his books," Draco said smoothly.  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrows in question and turned his gaze to the other boy beside his son. The dark one stared at him proudly, his green gaze even as they met his ice cold gray eyes. Lucius could sense the shield that surrounded the boy, and it made him curious to find why such a young man would have a powerful aura around him.  
  
"Harry...what?" he asked Draco, his eyes never leaving the boy beside of him.  
  
"Harry-" Draco began, but was cut off by a wave of Harry's hand. Draco sent a searching glance at his newest friend, but said nothing else.  
  
"Just Harry," the boy replied to the question Lucius had asked.  
  
Lucius smirked, his eyes going from cold to downright freezing. "Well, '_Harry_', my son does not associate with street urchins," he said, sneering angrily at the shabby clothing Harry wore. No one had dared to withhold information from him before, and it made him furious; furious enough to do damage.  
  
Lucius turned smartly away from Harry, and his eyes latched on to his son's, promising retribution. "Come on boy," he said, jerking the cloak around his son's shoulders. "Get going."  
  
Draco was helpless to resist and let himself be dragged inelegantly along by his father. He twisted for one last look at his friend, to apologize silently, but was thwacked upside the head by his father's silver snake-head cane.  
  
Harry snorted, disgruntled and angry. "Goodbye Draco, I'll see you at school," he murmured softly. He knew it would be foolhardy to attack Lucius in plain sight of everyone, but it didn't stop the desire from building inside as he watched how Draco was treated.  
  
Suddenly, the day seemed as unexciting as it had earlier that morning, and as he withdrew from Flourish and Blotts, his eyes searched for the next store he needed to approach. He noticed a shop called the Apothecary, and entered, the smell making his nose crinkle. It was interesting enough to hold his attention, but he didn't want to stay longer than was needed; he quickly ordered the potion supplies he would need that year. He was squinting into the barrel of hornet stingers that exuded a faint humming noise while waiting for his order to be filled, when he was bumped rudely into the wooden sides.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going," he growled, turning around with a glare. He was brought up short by the sneering, pale face of a man dressed in all black with swirling robes.  
  
"You little imbecile, _you_ were in my way," the man said, irritated beyond belief. Really, the nerve of the boy, rudely jarring into him and insinuating that he would be clumsy enough to fall into another person.  
  
"I was only standing here, minding my own business, before you almost made me fall face-first into a barrel of hornet stingers! This was _your_ fault," Harry insisted, his chin lifting defiantly.  
  
Severus Snape was about to deliver a biting retort before he noticed the flashing green eyes of the boy in front of him. The sight was vaguely familiar and he had an odd sense of déjà vu.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" he questioned suddenly, almost to himself. Harry heard him perfectly.  
  
"I would doubt that, sir. I've only been in London for two months," Harry said, looking away from those shining beetle-black eyes.  
  
"No, I know your eyes..." Snape said, searching the brilliant, shining green. Suddenly, it hit him hard and right in the solar plexus. "It can't be!" he said, shying away.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"What is your name, boy?" Snape demanded.  
  
"What's it to you?" Harry returned, distrusting of such an odd reaction.  
  
"I said, what is your name?" Snape grated out between clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't wish to tell you," Harry said, smiling slyly.  
  
"I am Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, and I demand you tell me your name!" Snape hissed threateningly.  
  
Harry only raised an eyebrow at the sheer arrogance of the man. "No," he stated clearly.  
  
Severus felt he could have easily committed mayhem at that moment. The boy's sheer audacity and reluctance to answer his demands made him want to reach out and choke him until he was forced to gasp out his name. Everything about the boy annoyed him – his hair was a mess and flopped over his forehead and into his eyes, his clothes were scruffy, and his eyes were greener than the grass in a Quidditch Pitch. He knew he had seen those eyes before, when he was a student himself at Hogwarts...  
  
Before Snape was forced to violence, he turned his back to the boy with a disgusted huff and left with an impressive swirl of his robes. He reminded Harry of the proverbial 'bat out of hell'.  
  
He quickly finished up his errands and left the Apothecary, ignoring the curious glances that followed him in his wake. Again outside in the brilliant sunlight, he wondered what else he needed to purchase, and casually gazed around. He duly noted the store that sold broomsticks, and wondered if he had enough gold left to purchase one of his own. Quickly doing the math in his head, he sighed and shook his head – he would just have to borrow a school broom if he wanted to do a little flying.  
  
He noticed a store with a large sign declaring that the _Magical Menagerie_ was open for business, and decided to take a look. He was in definite need of a familiar – his last owl had been killed by a rather large animal that resembled a bobcat, and he would need a trustworthy owl once he reached Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello, dear, how can I help you?" came the friendly greeting from the witch behind the counter as he entered the store.  
  
"I'm just looking for an owl, I suppose," Harry replied, his eyes running over the stacks of cages that adorned the walls and every available floor space.  
  
"Well, help yourself. If you need any help, just give me a whistle," the witch said, smiling brightly before going back to her own work.  
  
His senses were assaulted by the various animal smells; there were cats, birds, mice and rats, toads and reptiles, and every imaginable sort of animal possible. He was looking over a particularly intelligent looking raven when a flash of silver caught his eye. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of a tank full of happily jostling, furry little animals. Intrigued, he stepped over to take a closer look, and smiled fully when he saw a jostling bunch of ferrets munching on ears and battling with small feet.  
  
His eye fastened on the silvery white albino ferret that was sleepily yawning, its body contorted into an uncomfortable 'U' position. Harry knelt down beside the separating glass wall, and looked into the ferret's eyes. Instead of the bright red of an albino, they were instead the color of the sky, the blue so light they appeared opaque. The entire body of the ferret was completely white, even the pads of its little paws.  
  
The ferret glanced over to Harry's face, and Harry could tell its interest was instantly aroused. It hopped and skipped its way over to the glass and stood its forepaws on the glass, its little nose pressed against the wall for a better look at Harry. Harry could not suppress the smile that lit his handsome features, a grin curling the corners of his lips.  
  
The ferret squeaked happily and his miniature claws scrabbled against the glass.  
  
"Yes, you are a smart one, aren't you?" Harry said softly, his finger coming up to rest on the glass.  
  
"Have you made a decision, young man?" came the cheerful voice of the working witch.  
  
"Yes, I believe I have. I'd like to take this ferret right here," Harry said, smiling brightly.  
  
"A little different than the bird you wanted, isn't it?" the witch asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, but I know it's the animal for me," Harry said confidently.  
  
The witch bustled over to take off the top of the ferret tank, and lifted it out gently. The ferret was still in her hands, but once he was freed from the tank it made immediate 'eeping noises. She made a quick check underneath the belly of ferret and said, "It's a female, just so you know," before settling her gently into Harry's hands. Instantly, the ferret calmed, and gave a delicate sniff at Harry's neck, crawling over the boy to check out her new owner. Deeming him acceptable, she curled contently in the cradle of his arms, yawning hugely.  
  
Harry chuckled in amusement, and the vibration of his chest sent a little gurgle of pleasure through the ferret. She nuzzled him affectionately before dropping off into a light doze.  
  
"How old is she?" Harry asked, while withdrawing the bag of coins inside of his pocket and settling it on the counter in front of him.  
  
"Only a few months I would say," the witch said, shrugging in regret. "I only accepted them because I thought they might be a quick seller. But not many people seem to have a use for a ferret," she added, frowning.  
  
"Well, I think she's beautiful," Harry said, stroking the soft head of the ferret with a gentle fingertip.  
  
"Would you like to purchase a cage and some food for her as well?" the woman asked, eyeing the pouch of money with a measured eye.  
  
"Yes, please," Harry said, nodding in accord.  
  
The witch quickly gathered the supplies Harry would need to take care of his pet, instructing him on how to set up the cage, noting that a blanket or two would make her more comfortable. Finally, everything was shrunk and settled into the bags and the galleons were counted out correctly. Meanwhile, Skylar snored peacefully in Harry's arms.  
  
"Do you have a name picked out yet?" she asked, smiling at the snoozing albino ferret.  
  
"I think I'll name her Skylar, for her eyes," Harry replied with a winsome smile.  
  
"A beautiful name," the witch commended. "Well, here's your receipt. Have a wonderful day."  
  
"You too," Harry murmured, cradling Skylar gently and exited the door.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry made it home much later than he thought he would be, and felt weighted down with all the purchases he had made.  
  
"Sirius, I'm back!" Harry called out just as Skylar decided to wake up from her nap.  
  
She squeaked excitedly as she saw her new surroundings, and wiggled and climbed her way up Harry's chest to sit carefully on his shoulder and wrapped herself around his neck. He chuckled good-naturedly at her antics, patting her on the head tenderly.  
  
"Hey Harry, how did the shopping go?" Sirius asked, meeting him in the foyer of their apartment. He helped unload the bags and resize them, and raised his dark eyebrows in question at the pet, but said nothing. Skylar sniffed gently and recoiled at the blatant dog smell that Sirius exuded.  
  
"The shopping went well. Some weird instances, but nothing I couldn't handle," Harry said, waving a hand distractedly.  
  
"What kind of instances?" Sirius asked, immediately suspicious.  
  
"Well, I met a guy who goes to Hogwarts – he seemed pretty nice. His name was Draco Malfoy," Harry said, watching Sirius' face quizzically as his Godfather paled. He was puzzled at the blanch Sirius gave; he was shocked even more when Sirius grabbed his shoulders, holding him hard.  
  
"Did he hurt you Harry?" Sirius demanded roughly.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said, his eyes darkening in confusion. "What is all this about, Siri?" he asked.  
  
"The Malfoy family is dangerous," his Godfather said seriously. "Don't get messed up with those people!"  
  
"But Sirius, Draco was very nice to me. We...we got along well," Harry replied, his green eyes swirling with emotion.  
  
After a moment of tense silence, Harry said gently, "I know his father is a Death Eater, Sirius."  
  
"How did you know that?" Sirius walked away from Harry fitfully, glaring with menacing dark eyes out of the window in the living room.  
  
"His father is not a nice man; I could tell from the way Draco acted around him."  
  
"Oh, its Draco is it?" Sirius sneered. There was silence, and Sirius turned apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
"Save it! I can take care of myself, and I can choose my own friends, you know. I'm not a child anymore, no matter how much you might want to deny it," Harry said roughly, pushing a hand through his hair. Skylar gave a small hiss, sensing her owner's agitation. She batted a paw in Sirius' direction, admonishing him for upsetting Harry. Sirius ignored the ferret, his dark gaze centered on his Godson.  
  
"Look, I know the family is attractive, but you just can't get involved with any of the Malfoy's," Sirius said gently.  
  
Harry immediately blushed profusely. "Jeez, it's not about that, okay Sirius? I just have a feeling about Draco, like we could be very good friends if I got to know him."  
  
"Well, just make sure it's not too good of friends. Now, why don't you go upstairs and pack some of your belongings up while I begin dinner. We can talk about it later," Sirius said, an anxious grimace on his face.  
  
Harry said nothing, his fury evident in the stiff lines of his body. He began hurriedly gathering up his school supplies, ignoring his Godfather.  
  
"Come on, Skylar. We'll get your cage set up and I'll get you something to eat..." Harry's voice trailed away as he sailed down the hallway to his bedroom, slamming the door roughly behind him.  
  
Sirius winced and knew he was in the doghouse for sure.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dinner was a strained affair and Harry escaped as soon as he could away from his Godfather. He didn't want to have another conversation about his choice of friends, or sexual partners at that. He had known since last year that he didn't mind the gender in a relationship, and it had been something Sirius had had a hard time accepting. He just could not comprehend the idea of wanting a partner the same sex as oneself, and had made his objections loud and clear. But eventually he had come to an understanding with Harry – as long as he didn't know any details, he was fine.  
  
Harry sat on his bed, deep in thought while stroking the soft fur of Skylar. She murmured her approval sleepily, stretching her entire body out along the side of his thigh.  
  
"I almost can't wait to get to school," Harry said guiltily to his pet.  
  
Skylar squeaked in solemn agreement, rolling onto her back and tilting her chin up, begging for a scratch.  
  
Harry chuckled and obliged her, his fingertips ruffling the soft fur underneath her chin. "I wonder what Draco will say about you?"  
  
Skylar let out a mew of bliss, her blue eyes blinking groggily. Harry grinned at the thought of the facial expression Draco would make upon seeing her. He had not missed to reference Ron had made – 'ferret boy', indeed. He abruptly lost his smile; surely that couldn't be the reason he chose the ferret instead of the owl he had originally intended. He shook his head, dismissing the idea; but underneath he knew there had been some connection.  
  
He gave Skylar one last stroke before delicately settling her into her cage. He had gotten an old blanket and set it inside for a bed and she snuggled into the worn material with a sigh of pleasure.  
  
"Goodnight Sky," he whispered before he too lay back on the bed, hands clasped behind his head and his eyes gleaming in the darkness as he stared up at his ceiling.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You imbecile, how dare you defy me in public! _Crucio_!" Lucius snarled, his wand pointed towards his son.  
  
Draco let out a scream of pain, moaning as his muscles clenched uncontrollably._ Father, please stop_, he tried to whimper, but the only sound to come out was a groan of anguish.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you, boy. Your loyalties lie with your family, and_ no one else_," Lucius uttered with cool detachment, pulling on black leather gloves.  
  
Draco looked up at his father, his eyes becoming shuttered when he noticed the gloves. He stood up slowly, painfully pulling himself erect. He knew what was coming, and he steeled himself, his muscles twitching with the repressed urge to bolt.  
  
"I will not tolerate any chance of disloyalty from my only heir. If your mother had been able to have another child, I wouldn't be stuck with a misbegotten little worm like you," he father hissed angrily. Lucius clenched his fists, enjoying the feel of the tight leather stretching across his knuckles.  
  
"I have never been disloyal, father," Draco said quietly, his eyes trained on his father's tightened hands.  
  
"I am unsure of this, Draco. I saw that way you were looking at that boy, 'Harry'," Lucius spat.  
  
"I was only being friendly," Draco argued, uncaring now of what happened since he knew it could not be avoided.  
  
"I know what you were doing," Lucius purred, stepping closer to the trembling form of his son. "You wanted to _fuck_ him, didn't you, Draco? You wanted to touch him, even in the bookstore," his father taunted.  
  
"No, I only felt it would be wise to be friends with Harry. He is more powerful than anyone I have ever met," Draco sneered, disgusted by his father's attitude and his attempt to make Draco feel ashamed. He hated to admit that it was working.  
  
Lucius paused, his steel eyes glowing dangerously. "I hope my son would know better than to insult our Dark Lord or myself."  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "Of course, father. No insult intended," with a blatantly smirking smile.  
  
"You will pay for that comment alone, Draco. You must be taught obedience," Lucius promised, and with a well placed swing of his arm, his fist connected sharply to Draco's delicate jaw.  
  
Draco spun dizzily, bright flashes of light flickering before his eyes. He howled in pain, and raised a slim, pale hand to touch his bruised and cracked jaw. His eyes narrowed in barely concealed hatred.  
  
There was another swing, and this time the clenched fist hit him squarely in the stomach. He doubled over, his arms protectively covering the bruised abdomen, gasping harshly as the wind left him in a gust of air. Before he could catch his breath, a kick aimed directly at his head knocked him down to the dark hardwood floor. Blood began to pour from an open wound at his temple, soaking the floor with a dark stain. As his consciousness swam before his eyes, Lucius muttered "_Enervate_" and he was again planted firmly into reality.  
  
A pause elapsed while Draco finally managed to get his breathing under control, and just as he lifted his head warily to find the figure of his father, there was a loud crack behind him.  
  
He felt the searing pain of the whiplash shred his silk shirt and a large welt beginning to form on the pale skin of his back. It ran vertically along his spine, and Draco could feel it pulsing with the erratic beats of his heart. Gasping in agony, he could only endure as his father brutally and mercilessly beat the bloody hell out of him.  
  
--------------------  
  
That evening, close to three hours later, Draco lay carefully on his stomach, his head resting on the stacked hands in front of him. His father had forbade any house-elf to treat his wounds that night, saying firmly, "It will teach you a lesson you shall not be forgetting anytime soon, my son."  
  
His body was tense, any movement unbearable, and slowly tears leaked down his cheeks to dampen his pillow. He had not allowed himself to show his weakness in front of his father, but now, being alone, he could not stop the flood of emotion.  
  
This had not been the first night his father had beaten him, but usually it was over something even Draco could admit he had deserved a little punishment before. He had never before seen such a rage on his father's face, and it had scared him to death.  
  
All because of a boy named Harry.  
  
Visions of said person flashed enticingly in front of his eyes, the small smile that quirked his lips when he was amused, the swirling green eyes, the arm Harry had slung around his own shoulders, the sheer radiating power that emanated off of him in waves...  
  
Draco fell asleep with a feral grin and a gleam of desperate plotting in his artic gray eyes.  
  
--------------------  
  
**A/N**: Yippee, chapter 2 is done. Hope everyone liked it, and I want to thank everyone who commented on my first chapter - I was pleasantly surprised at the wonderful reviews.  
  
I know it seems a little angsty at the end, but with those two boys, how could it be all giggles, eh?  
  
TBC


	3. All Aboard!

**Title**: The New Guy

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

This will eventually be a HP/DM slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!

**Xyverz**: I am very pleased you, and I quote, "Abso-freaking-loutly loved it". LoL I hope I keep to your expectations.

**Ravenfire-wolfgirl** and **taligator**: Actually, I always pictured Lucius being extremely polite and courteous in public, but in private allowed his mean streak to emerge since it would not tarnish his reputation. And, since his family was there to take it out on...then again, that's only my image of him. :-)

--------------------

**Chapter 3**

_All Aboard!_

The rest of the month passed by endlessly, the tension still high between Sirius and Harry. Harry tried to stay as much out of the way as possible, finding the company with Skylar to be an improvement.

There was only two days remaining before the beginning of the term, if one counted the current day; he sat at the desk in his room finishing up some last minute checks on the homework that had been assigned, when an owl began tapping furiously on the window. Surprised, Harry reached over to unlatch the window, allowing the owl entrance. The tawny huffed superiorly, its feathers ruffling restlessly. Skylar squeaked and slithered underneath Harry's pillow, trembling.

"Skylar, you little wimp," Harry chuckled, watching the pillow quake. Receiving a fierce nip on his finger as a reminder from the owl, he untied the piece of parchment tied to its leg. It sat, staring at Harry imperiously, and motioned for Harry to read the letter, indicating its willingness to wait.

He unrolled the letter curiously, and was only minimally surprised to see the cursive script of Draco Malfoy.

_To Harry Potter;_

_I hope your summer has been well, as my own has been hideously dull. You may be surprised to wonder how I got your address, but I shall not tell...unless you ask nicely, of course. Don't worry; your secret hideout is safe with me._

_The reason I have sent you this letter, to be blunt, is to inquire whether you would like to meet at the King's Cross train station on September 1st. I would enjoy your presence, and perhaps we could sit in the same train car. I usually prefer to stay near the end of the train, if you have trouble finding me._

_If this idea is not acceptable, you may send the owl away without a letter. If you are not against the invitation, please send a reply with the owl that has brought this letter._

_Until then,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry let out a soft sigh, tapping the letter against his chin as he pondered whether to accept this sign of friendship or not. He knew his Godfather was against the Malfoy family, and had been muttering under his breath for the past month about the vices of the line.

He gave a slight smile as he re-read Draco's letter – it was courteous and polite, and Harry knew the boy was extending his 'hand' in another offering of friendship. He took up a soft quill, brushing the supple feather along his lips, debating on what to write.

_To Draco Malfoy;_

_My summer has been as uneventful as yours, unfortunately. I was a bit surprised to see the letter, but not overly. And I have no need to ask your secrets, as I have many that are my own and thus have no need for more. _

_I would be glad to meet you at the train station, and I have a friend I believe you will enjoy meeting. I must warn you though, my Godfather is not as happy about our friendship as I would have expected under such circumstances. So, while I will enjoy sitting with you on the train, it is probably best not to meet at the platform while I am with him._

_I await school eagerly, and for reasons I will leave you to guess. Enjoy the rest of your holiday._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

It took him over an hour to word the letter properly, taking the same tone Draco had used in his own letter as a reference. He grinned slyly at his last few sentences, before tying the parchment to the owl's leg. It took off without a backward glance.

"It's okay Skylar, the coast is clear," Harry chuckled happily, scooping the ferret out from under the pillow and cuddling her close to his chest.

She mewed her approval, sniffing the air for his scent, before giving his face a delicate lick with her tongue. Grinning hugely, he set her back into her cage before going to take a shower.

------------------

Draco stood, pacing back and forth throughout the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

_Why did I send that bloody letter?_ he moaned inwardly. _I am a fool_._ Harry won't want to meet me, not after what happened at Flourish and Blotts. I've only set myself up for failure._

His inner ramblings were interrupted by a tapping on the glass of his room. He bounded across the space, opening the window hurriedly, and in his rush almost knocking the bird unconscious. He grabbed the owl unceremoniously and ripped off its message, eagerly unrolling the parchment. His Malfoy aplomb flew out the window along with the bird.

He whooped merrily as he read the reply, grinning from ear to ear. _I am so good_...he thought, but his musings were cut short by a polite rap on the door.

"Enter," he rasped, stuffing the letter into his rob pocket before smoothing his hair back.

"Darling, I thought I heard you yelling and wanted to make sure you were okay," his mother said softly, stepping inside once she had been given permission.

"It was nothing mother, I was just thinking of something," Draco lied easily, his eyebrow raised.

"If you say so dear," she replied, a hand drifting lazily through her impeccably curled locks. "Well, I really just wanted to come and see how you were, after...after last night," she said, briefly losing her composure and stuttering slightly.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Draco returned shortly, turning his back away from his mother, his eyes burning.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Draco waved a hand, dismissing the conversation. "It's fine."

"Have you gotten your things packed, darling?" Narcissa asked, changing the subject after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I packed as much as I could possibly fit," Draco said dryly.

"And your homework? Is it all finished up?" she questioned, running a smoothing hand over the velvet emerald chair that sat docilely in front of the fireplace.

"Of course," Draco replied, watching his mother's movements with a careful eye.

"I shall miss you this year," Narcissa said suddenly, her eyes watering as she looked at her son.

Draco looked away, his eyes hardening. "I am looking forward to leaving," he said harshly.

Narcissa covered a sob with the back of her pale, slim hand. "I am sorry," she choked out before dashing through the door.

Draco sighed impatiently, running a hand through his soft blonde tresses. He would never understand Narcissa's desire for him to stay close to the Manor when it was infinitely safer for him to be at Hogwarts. _She probably just wants someone else to take the beatings she would otherwise have_, he thought nastily. He instantly felt guilt spread like a disease; he loved his mother and didn't want to wish her harm. But sometimes it felt like she had deserted him in his most dire times of need.

He decided he needed a shower and a good nights rest. He would also stay out of Lucius' way until time to leave the day after tomorrow.

He quickly disrobed and stepped into the misted glass –that opened automatically before him - and black marble shower, magically warmed water sluicing over his pale skin from the double solid gold shower heads. He leisurely shampooed and conditioned his hair, before soaping his body with the block of spicy smelling soap. The foam slid along his chest, catching in the curly blonde thatch at the apex of his thighs. When he reached down to brush the smooth cream away, a sudden flash of green eyes filled his vision.

He held his hand still, covering his male member as he imagined Harry's sweetly puckered lips pressed against his. He envisioned a hard body flush against the strong, pale body of his own, and by its own violation his hand began to slowly pump his hardness. The warm water slid caressingly down his chest from one of the shower heads, while at his back the spray sent tingles through his buttocks and backs of his legs.

His breath became ragged as he dreamt of Harry's own hard excitement pressed against him, and he tipped his head back as a powerful wave of pleasure shimmied through his spine. His grip grew firm as he sped up the pace, his eyes closed and head thrown back in satisfaction. His testicles grew tight, and with a forceful groan he came, shouting the name of the object of his desire.

When he had finished, he looked down at his hand in disgust.

"Gross," he muttered, watching the clear water rinse away the evidence of his weakness.

"I will not think about Harry in that way. I am not a poof, I am attracted to girls, and I need an heir..." he whispered to himself.

"I will not give my father another excuse to hate me."

--------------------

Harry emerged from the shower, sated and content, a thin white towel wrapped and knotted around his hips while another was used to brush his ragged mop of hair free of water droplets. He was in the process of searching for his night wear when a tentative knock sounded at his door.

He hurriedly shoved his feet through his boxers and hefted them around his waist. "It's open!" he shouted after he was decent and began attacking his hair tenaciously with a brush.

"Harry, I just wanted to wish you a goodnight..." Sirius began, but trailed off when he forgot the end of the speech he had made while Harry had been in the shower.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, watching his Godfather's reflection in the mirror.

Before his Godfather could answer, the mirror spoke up. "You know, you two should really get over yourselves – just apologize and make the most of the time you have left together." With its philosophical statement made to the stunned pair, it fell silent, basking in the glow of a speech well done.

"The...er...mirror is right Harry. I don't want you to go off to school mad. I'm sorry I made a big deal about the Malfoy family, but I just want you to be careful. His father is dangerous," Sirius began, but was interrupted by a roll of green eyes.

"I know Siri! I know all about the danger. But don't you think I'm wise enough to make the distinction between someone who would wish me harm, and another who would only want to be my friend?" Harry asked sensibly.

"It's just, I know they are a beautiful family-"

"Look, I know you're uncomfortable with my choice in preferred genders, but that's not the reason I like Draco. He is someone I can understand; he has an intelligence and wisdom beyond his years. I only want to find what's under the mask he wears..." Harry trailed off, silver eyes flashing defiantly before him in his mind.

Sirius shrugged uneasily. "Well, we shall just have to agree to disagree on this then. What I did want to ask you about is how you feel about going to Hogwarts," he said, changing the subject with relief.

"Well, I suppose it is like all the others I have been to," Harry said cautiously.

"As you know, I went to Hogwarts when I was a boy, along with your father as well," Sirius said, shaking his head sadly. A nostalgic look flittered over his dark features. "We were all in Gryffindor, with more courage than sense I suppose. We had the most wonderful adventures, James, Moony, and I...and Pettigrew when he was one of us..."

Sirius abruptly shook himself when he noticed a flicker of pain cross over Harry's face. "Well, enough of that. Do you know anything about the school?"

"Yes, Draco mentioned a little about the different houses and some of the teachers while we were in the bookshop," Harry said casually.

"Yeah, I'll just bet he did," Sirius muttered.

"I also had the pleasure of meeting a Professor Snape as well," Harry said, grimacing in remembrance.

"_That_ slimy bastard! Hell, I had no idea he was still breathing...rather a pity, if you ask me," Sirius huffed.

"Yes, he did seem rather surprised when he saw me. He said something about my eyes, I think," Harry said, concentrating on what the strange, dark man he had met in the Apothecary had said.

"Well, you do have Lilly's eyes. She had always tried to defend Snape when your father and I were tormenting the piss out of him. We always tried to tell her he deserved the treatment, and he gave as well as he got, the greasy git," Sirius grinned.

Harry only gave a noncommittal hum, finally giving up on his hair as a lost cause. He turned to face his Godfather, his green eyes clouded by drowsiness.

"Was there anything else you needed, Sirius?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn behind the palm of his hand.

"No, no Harry. I'll let you get your rest. Though I'll bet you're excited to be going to Hogwarts; you'll be a little Gryffindor like the rest of us had been," Sirius said, smiling brightly at the boy.

"It doesn't much matter to me, I suppose. Gryffindor or Slytherin would both be fine houses to be sorted into," Harry said, settling down in his bed that lay flush against the side of the wall. From his position he would see out of the window if he was on his left side as he fell asleep, the moonlight beams weak against his closed lids.

"WHAT!?" Sirius shouted, jarring Harry out of the semi-unconsciousness he had been slipping into. "_Snape_ is the Head of House of Slytherin! Why would you want to be in a house full of snakes that will stab you in the back at any given moment?" he cried, charging forward to take Harry in a grip by the shoulders.

_Because Draco is in Slytherin_, he wanted to shout, but held it back behind his lips. Instead, he gave his Godfather a cool look without answering.

Stunned and furious, Sirius let go of Harry and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Well, there goes all my good advice tossed out the window," the mirror said indignantly before its glassy surface was struck by a tossed pillow. It took the hint and stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

Harry grunted, stuck his head underneath the remaining pillow, and grinned evilly at the remembered look on his Godfather's face. It had been priceless to see such confusion and anger roiled into one expression. He hated to admit it, but it had always been rather amusing to push the buttons Harry knew would kindle the raging fire lurking beneath Sirius' rough exterior. But, to Harry's mind, Sirius deserved a little retaliation for all of the griping he had been forced to listen to for the past month.

--------------------

The next day passed almost obscenely slow to the thinking of the two boys. Both Draco and Harry were eager to begin the school year; not necessarily because of the enjoyment of being at Hogwarts, but rather to get away from plaguing family members.

On the morning of September 1st, Harry had taken pains to make himself presentable, a process he had never considered going through for a friend. He let his hair remain tousled, knowing it was a lost cause to even try to brush it, and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans that fitted him closely and rode low on his hips. He pulled on a white sleeveless undershirt and a light blue, long sleeved button down shirt over it, and tucked it into his jeans. His sneakers were cleaned up as best as they could be a slipped on over a pair of ragged socks. His wand was hidden inside his right sleeve, fitting comfortably there from old habit. His thin framed glasses completed the outfit, and he knew his appearance wasn't as scruffy as it usually would be; but this time, he had important people to impress, he thought with a sly smile.

The journey from their London flat to the King's Cross Train Station was practically unbearable for Harry. After their heated arguments, they had simply given up speaking for the time being, until each had been sufficiently cooled off. Harry's temper was short as he unloaded the taxi, ignoring the blank look of shock on the driver's face at the odd assortment of luggage, and glared at the stiff back of his Godfather.

The new robes and clothing that he had purchased had been stored safely inside of his worn trunk along with his books and potions ingredients. Skylar's empty cage sat atop the trunk.

Skylar was bundled inside of a pocket Harry had made on the inside of his shirt, sewn magically and enhanced so that his ferret would be comfortable on the journey. She had blatantly refused to travel in her cage, instead widening her shimmering blue eyes pleadingly. Harry had given a disgruntled snort, but had to smile at the way Skylar had him wrapped around her little white paw. To anyone looking at his shirt, they would only see a tiny lump the size of a wallet, but to Skylar, she had plenty of room to move around. He could feel her snoozing blissfully, her warm breath puffing against the thin layer of shirt against his chest, oblivious to the tension snapping in the air between the two men.

Harry loaded his things onto a cart, and wheeled it down the aisle, his eyes skimming between the platforms. Sirius trailed behind Harry, glaring daggers with his dark eyes while safeguarding the area from unwanted attacks. Harry was unconcerned with possible assassination – he had put up well-erected shields around himself and his Godfather while they would be out. But Sirius was still tense, his eyes jerking back and forth at the Muggles surrounding the area.

Harry paused uncertainly between the numbered platforms nine and ten. Sirius, still walking, bumped into Harry from behind, making him jerk forward and catch himself against the cart. Skylar gave unhappy mewl, and began shifting around in his pocket space. He patted the pocket gently to sooth her, crooning softly to her. When she had settled back into a light doze, he glanced at his Godfather in question.

"Er...Sirius..." he began tentatively.

"What?" Sirius snarled unceremoniously.

"Where is platform nine and three quarters?" Harry questioned crisply after the blunt answering.

"Why don't you find it yourself, since you seem to know everything," Sirius growled, his face turned petulantly away from his godson.

Since it seemed Harry was left alone with a man that had the consciousness of a three year old, he knew he would have to find it himself. _Sometimes_, he sighed to himself, _it would just be easier if Sirius didn't even try to pretend to be a grown man_. Harry was distracted when he noticed a pulsating power of a gateway nearby, but he just couldn't put his finger on where...

"Hurry up Ron! Come on Ginny, don't dawdle, we haven't got all day!" came a sharp reprimand from behind the befuddled Harry and steaming Sirius.

They both turned to look, and to Harry's faint astonishment, he saw the red-haired boy who had harassed Draco, tugging along his assumed girlfriend, and a tiny girl with flame red hair like her brother. Their parents were pacing along beside them, frantically looking at their watch. Harry also glanced down at his muggle watch and noticed he had less than five minutes left to find the train. He motioned for Sirius to follow the family, keeping a fair distance so that they would not notice the two tagging along.

"Okay Hermione, you go ahead. Ron, let Ginny go next..." the mother harangued, irritated.

Harry watched intently as they disappeared into the brick wall between the platforms, careful not to allow any of the non-magical humans to notice...not that they would believe it anyways. Muggles only saw what they wished to see, and no one could tell them differently. But to Harry's mind, that didn't make them any less efficient without magic – they had made up for it in so many ways, it hardly seemed worth it to kill them as all the purebloods seemed eager to do. They were not as weak as the magic world assumed.

"I guess we should just follow them," Harry said, watching the last of the group disappear. He only had a few precious minutes left.

"That was the Weasley family. I suppose I should have said hello, but they probably wouldn't have recognized me," Sirius said thoughtfully, following Harry through the magical portal.

"Perhaps it is better that less people know you are in London, Sirius. I doubt I can save you while I'm away at Hogwarts," Harry said cheekily, before adding, "in Slytherin."

As Sirius sputtered in surprise and outrage, Harry hurriedly said his goodbye's and loaded onto the train, allowing his luggage to be stored away. By now, Skylar had made it abundantly clear how she felt about her entrapment and was slowly nibbling her way through his shirt.

His eyes searched through the compartments, meeting the surprised gazes of some of the students, while looking for a particular blonde head. It was with a faint sense of unease that he noticed a pair of watery blue eyes glaring at him from a compartment on his right, followed by two pairs of interested female ones.

He gave them a brief nod of greeting, but continued making his way down the train, until he heard the compartment open behind him. He heard a shrill whistle in the background and a faint jerk of the train that conveyed that the journey was underway.

"You there, Harry Potter," Ron called as he stepped out of the train carriage.

Harry heard muffled gasps and a few heads poked out to see the show.

"Yes?" Harry asked quietly.

"Looking for your _boyfriend_?" Ron taunted with a sneer.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that nasty look Ron gave him, and said smoothly, "No, are you?"

Ron grimaced, and there were a few giggles around them. "I'm _not_ a poof," he snarled. "And Malfoy would be the last person on Earth I would want to see!"

"Aw, and here you told me you loved me yesterday," Draco simpered from behind Harry. Harry turned to look at him with a small smile twisting his lips.

"Wondered where you were since the train had begun moving, and I heard a rumor you were up here dueling with the Weasel," Draco said, nodding towards the red head.

Hermione had moved out into the hallway behind Ron, and laid a hand on his arm. Ron still glared at them in fury.

"Sorry to disappoint, we're not dueling...yet," Harry said with a grin, glancing back towards the furious red head.

"I would have thought, Potter, that you would be more careful of the people you associate with especially after You-Know-Who killed your parents," Ron said snidely.

Harry turned sharply to face Ron, his green eyes glittering. He had whipped out his wand before anyone could have blinked, and it twitched in the freckled face before him.

"I _am_ careful – that's why I don't want to be around you," Harry said coldly, sliding his wand back into hiding within the next second.

He turned his back towards Ron, nodding at Draco in belated greeting. "Hi Draco, sorry about the hold up. I was late getting to the station," he said in apology.

"No prob-hey, look out!" Draco cried, his eyes widening as they looked past him.

Harry didn't bother to turn around, but let Ron fire out his hex behind him. He held Draco by the arm firmly to stop him from throwing a curse at Weasley, his eyes instructing Draco to remain calm. The Jelly Legs curse was absorbed by his shield, and he let the shouts of surprise calm before he turned around to face the confused eyes of the red head.

"That's the second time you've attacked while your opponent was turned. If you do it again, make sure I am disabled...otherwise, I can promise you my own reaction will be severe," Harry said, his voice freezing Ron's blood. He saw the guarantee in those gleaming green eyes, and knew he would have to be more careful when around this boy.

"Ron! I can't believe you did that!" his sister, Ginny, shouted. The two girls dragged him inside the compartment.

"That bastard," Draco growled, fingering the wand held in his hand while glaring at the door Ron had disappeared behind. Slowly, the other students withdrew into their own compartments, already gossiping about the scene.

"It's okay, he will not try that again so soon," Harry said softly, his hand settling briefly on Draco's shoulder. Draco cringed and withdrew from under his touch immediately, but Harry said nothing and moved off down the hallway.

"You know, that's the second time you've done that," Draco said abruptly.

"Done what?"

"Stood in front of me and absorbed the curse. How did you do that?" Draco asked, curiosity brimming from his gray eyes.

"It's a special spell I learned from a teacher once. It has saved me more times than I can count," Harry started softly. "It's a shield erected around the body that repels any ill or unwanted attack, but allows a friendly touch," he said with a smile.

"Could you teach me that sometime?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes darkening.

"Of course," Harry replied, and left it at that. He knew something had happened to Draco – he could see the fire burning inside of them, a rage that had not been there previously. He had shied away from Harry's touch as if expecting a blow...

At that moment, Skylar had accomplished her mission. She had bitten through the shirt pocket and fallen inside against the cloth that covered his chest and slipped down to his stomach. She began to scrabble and burrow madly against the thin undershirt, trying desperately to get out of her self-made imprisonment.

He began giggling madly, losing his composure as her delicate paws began scrabbling for a hold, scratching lightly against his stomach and sides.

"S-s-stop th-that Sk-Sky," he tried to stumble out, but it only made her try to work faster. Harry fell to the ground in laughter, trying to unbutton his shirt while Draco held his wand defensively.

"Do you need help, Harry? Is something attacking you?" he asked, his face screwed up in puzzlement and a faint hint of amusement.

"N-no," he stuttered, "it's m-my p-p-pet," he stumbled out.

"Oh..." Draco said, re-sheathing his wand and looking down in interest.

Harry's hands trembled at he tried to slip the buttons through the proper holes on the shirt, but his fingers seemed to have trouble coordinating. "I-I-I can't open it u-up," he breathed heavily.

"Really Harry, you should get off of the ground. It does not do to roll around and get all dirty," Draco said haughtily, but with a private wink.

"C-can't," he whimpered. At that moment, the animal inside of Harry's shirt began attacking furiously again, and tears of laughter seeped out of Harry's eyes.

"Well, I am not going to drag you anywhere. It is for house elves to do manual labor," Draco sniffed.

Harry coughed and his face was red as he panted with the exertion. Draco knelt down and quickly finished unbuttoning the shirt Harry wore while tears rolled down Harry's face in hysterics. What he discovered made Draco scream like a girl.

There was a pale ferret looking up at him with impossibly blue eyes. He screamed again. Skylar, startled, let out a loud squeak of fear. Harry let out a shout of hilarity, once again in a fit of laughter, but now by the scene before him instead of a tickling sensation.

"What are you doing with a _ferret_, Harry?"

It was many minutes before Harry recovered the breath to answer. "It reminded me of someone," he smirked.

Draco sulked, and turned his nose up in disdain. "Mad Eye Moody was in severe trouble for that stunt he pulled. The entire year that man had it in for me," he grumbled.

"I only wish I had been there to see it," Harry said with a wide grin.

Draco backed quickly away from the beast as Harry stood up on unsteady legs, cradling the animal to his chest.

"It's an albino ferret, and her name is Skylar," Harry announced, stroking the soft fur with gentle hand. She immediately calmed under his soothing administrations, though she looked questioningly at Draco.

"I've never seen an albino with blue eyes," Draco said, intrigued despite his repugnance.

"Me either," Harry said, frowning thoughtfully. "But something just attracted me to her," Harry said with a shrug. "She's extremely intelligent."

"It's a beast, it's not intelligent," Draco said arrogantly.

Harry only chuckled fondly. "I figured you'd say something like that."

"Well, are we going to just stand around in the aisle all day, or do you want to sit down?" Draco asked sarcastically with a small swirl of amusement in his eyes.

Harry only smirked back, and motioned for him to lead the way.

--------------------

TBC


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Title:** The New Guy  
  
**Author**: S.Malfoy  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.  
  
This will eventually be a **HP/DM slash**, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!  
  
--------------------  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
_The Sorting Hat  
_  
"Come on, follow me," Draco instructed firmly, striding past Harry to direct him down the aisle to the correct train car. He could feel the quiver of Harry's shield as he passed him, still aroused from the spell cast against him earlier.  
  
"Yes, master," Harry muttered, swallowing a smile at the dirty look Draco shot him.  
  
They stopped outside of a car already filled with four people, and Draco threw open the door with a dramatic flourish.  
  
"Yes, I know you all missed me terribly, but I am back and there's no need to worry," Draco crowed as he crossed the threshold.  
  
A girl with pug-like features burst into giggles, clinging to the arm of one of the hulking figures in the car. She had tight curly blonde hair and a rather well proportioned body; she really was beautiful if one looked from the neck down. She stopped laughing abruptly when she caught sight of Harry standing quietly behind the blonde.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked bluntly, pointing a stubby finger in Harry's direction.  
  
"This, ladies and gents, is our newest addition - Harry Potter," Draco said, delighted with the disbelieving gasps he evicted with his statement.  
  
"Harry, this is Pansy Parkinson," he said pointing towards the dumbfounded girl. "Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini," he finished, pointing out the rest of the group. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of the girl like bodyguards, filling up the one side of the car, while Zabini sat alone with two empty spaces next to him.  
  
The first two boys Draco pointed out Harry could already sense were there for their muscle tendencies and dumb loyalty, and not much else. When Harry met Zabini's eyes he was startled at the sheer jealousy reflected in his dark brown eyes. The sandy colored boy literally vibrated with his ill- feelings, and it instantly put Harry on the defensive.  
  
"Hello," he greeted calmly, his eyes never leaving Zabini's.  
  
"Hi," Pansy flirted, holding out a hand palm down. Looking away from the boy for a moment, he took a hold of her fingers and bowed shallowly over the extended hand, dropping a light kiss of greeting. She burst into sniggers of amusement and murmured her approval.  
  
"And what is that adorable creature you have?" Pansy gurgled, pointing another finger at the ferret Harry still held in his free hand.  
  
"Her name is Skylar – she is my familiar," Harry said proudly, caressing her soft white fur. Sensing she was being admired, she began wiggling in Harry's cupped hands for attention and Harry gave a small chuckle at the snort of disdain Draco gave. Crabbe and Goyle only looked on in silent confusion.  
  
"Why did you bring him here, Draco?" Zabini interrupted resentfully, quelling Pansy's laughter.  
  
"Because he is a great ally and we should show him the proper courtesy of a Slytherin," Draco said softly, his voice changing to steel and his eyes flinty. "If you have forgotten that, _Zabini_, then perhaps you should find another car."  
  
Zabini's brown eyes filled with hurt. "Fine, _Draco_, I will. So much for house loyalty and friendship." He exited the car to total silence, and Draco motioned for Harry to take the seat Zabini had vacated, across from Pansy. Draco sat next to him by the window and gave him a grim smile.  
  
"So I'm a great ally am I?" Harry whispered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what did you want me to tell him? That we met in a Knockturn Alley and I came along just as you were about to be beaten to a bloody pulp, then I saved you with my impressive knowledge of perfectly executed curses and hexes, and then we became fast friends while getting our robes altered?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow and an elaborate hand gesture at the end.  
  
Harry shrugged and smirked. "The truth always sounds the least likely, I suppose." _Knockturn Alley?_ he repeated silently in confusion, but didn't have time to ask the question.  
  
"Of course it is, but it's not like anyone would ever refuse my friendship anyways, so it doesn't matter how we met" Draco said haughtily, smoothing back his already perfectly gelled hair.  
  
Harry burst into soft laughter, and Skylar looked up at him in total adoration, licking his fingers delicately. Draco grimaced in distaste but said nothing when Harry tickled her soft underbelly, evicting gasping sounds Draco took as ferret laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you carry that rodent around in your pockets," Draco said bitingly.  
  
Harry glared at the boy before crooning softly to Skylar, "It's okay; Draco didn't mean it that way."  
  
Skylar raised limpid eyes to the blonde boy, seeming to understand the insult he had given and her beady blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Apologize to her," Harry ordered, shooting visual daggers at the boy next to him.  
  
"I most certainly will not!" Draco replied, astonished.  
  
"What exactly is she?" Pansy interrupted, effectively breaking the tension and staring in fascination at the squiggly animal.  
  
Harry gave a small cough. "She's...well, she's a ferret," Harry said.  
  
Pansy gave a loud cackle of amusement, giving Draco a sotto wink. "Well now, Draco here knows all about ferrets!"  
  
"I've only heard a mention of the incident," Harry admitted, throwing a small glance at the flushed blonde.  
  
"And there's nothing to tell about it, is there, Pansy dear?" Draco asked sweetly, his eyes promising a long and torturous death if she dared to open her mouth.  
  
"Why, Draco, I didn't know you had a long term memory loss," Pansy replied just as pleasantly. "It happened in our fourth year when they held the TriWizard Tournament – have you ever heard of that Harry?" Pansy asked, ignoring Draco's wildly withdrawn wand.  
  
Harry likewise ignored the motion, and shook his head thoughtfully. "I only heard a little about it. I know the first champion was from Hogwarts, and the year after it was a boy from Durmstrang," he supplied.  
  
"Yes...a Hufflepuff," Draco said distastefully, his mouth twitching as if he had swallowed lemons.  
  
Harry nodded as if in commiseration, but secretly snickered at the crestfallen look on Pansy and Draco's face.  
  
"Go on," he encouraged.  
  
"Well, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was an ex-Auror named Mad Eye Moody," Pansy explained, watching the wince Draco gave with satisfaction. "He was as loony as they come. Anyways, Draco here was giving the Golden Trio – the two Weasels and the Mudblood – the usual torture, when from out of nowhere the bloody madman comes up and turns Draco into a ferret!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle gave grunts and scowled, giving their opinion of the matter. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, his hand coming up to smooth down an imagined ruffle in his hair.  
  
"It was awful," Pansy said, smirking.  
  
"I can imagine," Harry said, desperately trying to hold a straight face. Draco gave him a suspicious stare but nodded in agreement when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Harry felt his stomach twist in a cramp from trying to withhold his amusement from the rest of the train car.  
  
"Anyway, it's not a subject I like to think about, much less talk about," Draco said sharply, his gray eyes turbulent.  
  
The rest of the group nodded accordingly, and the subject matter was dropped.  
  
"So Harry, what are you supposed to do once we get to Hogwarts?" Pansy asked conversationally.  
  
"I was written in my Hogwarts letter to meet in Dumbledore's office before the Sorting Feast began," Harry said, glancing out the window in interest, but his attention was caught by the sharp profile of the boy next to him. Draco turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, and Harry could feel a flush stain his cheeks as he quickly glanced away.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two boys that the rest of the compartments occupants seemed unaware of. The hush was broken by the witch wheeling the cart full of candy, asking, "Would you like anything, dears?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's large forms scrambled towards the towering promise of chocolate, scaring the poor woman out of her wits.  
  
Harry, Draco, and Pansy burst into laughter, the tension disappeared, and a relaxed conversation ensued until they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed, watching the scone lights flicker in the windows of the Hogwarts castle from his seat in the horseless carriage. Looming turrets rose far into the sky, disappearing into the slowly descending darkness. Stained glass and candle light lent the castle an air of dignity and mysteriousness – to any Muggle it would have looked like a run-down castle, but to Harry it was the most beautiful sight in the world.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Draco murmured, watching the bright flicker of awe flash through Harry's liquid green eyes. He remembered what it had felt like to be a first year; the excitement, the anticipation, and the wonderment the sheer magnificence of the castle inspired.  
  
Skylar poked her head out of the magically sewn pocket on his black school robes, squeaking in excitement at the sight of the castle. She immediately retracted her head, snuggling deep into the body warmth Harry provided, mumbling her happiness.  
  
"I never expected it to look like this," Harry said softly, his eyes swallowing the visible feast before him.  
  
"Where did you go to school before this, Harry?" Pansy asked, sticking her own head out of the carriage as they ambled along the path leading to the castle.  
  
Draco and Harry met eyes briefly in amusement before Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've been to many places, but my last place of residences had been in Russia," he replied. "There they went for the maximum amount of warmth and usability rather than beauty."  
  
Pansy shivered, wrapping her cloak more firmly around her as if shuddering at the imagined coldness. "What kind of places have you been to besides Russia?" she asked, remembering the first part of his sentence.  
  
"Very many," he stressed. "But I learned the most in Turkey, where I stayed with the Prince three years ago. It was the longest I've ever stayed anywhere, and the royal family made me feel very welcome," Harry said modestly.  
  
"Oh, how exciting it must be to travel the world," Pansy moaned in jealousy.  
  
Harry shrugged, a low sigh slipping between his lips. Draco noticed the soft exclamation and immediately pounced. "What, what is it?"  
  
Harry gave a weak smile before replying, "It was a wonderful experience, but sometimes all you want is a home."  
  
Draco snorted derisively. "Believe me, having a home is not as cracked up as they say," he sneered. Pansy sent Draco a compassionate look, but said nothing.  
  
Harry was silent after that.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry was pointed the way to Dumbledore's office after he left his luggage in a pile along with the rest of the students. Since he had no idea what house he would be sorted into, he decided to leave it alone and figure it out later.  
  
Climbing the maze of stairs, he took long looks around him, amazed at the sheer decadence of the interior of the castle. Paintings of all shapes, sizes, and subjects decorated the walls, and shields and armor littered along the hallway. Rugs and plants gave the hallways a feel of airy warmth, and Harry's eyes grew bright with amazement.  
  
When he stepped up to a stone gargoyle he realized he had no way to get inside. He could image they were password coded but no one had mentioned that the Headmaster might not be there to greet him.  
  
"Um...open says me?" he tried with an attempt at humor.  
  
"_YOU_!" he heard hissed behind him. "What do you think you are doing here, loitering about outside of the Headmaster's office?" Professor Snape demanded.  
  
Harry surveyed the Potions Master coolly, his green eyes never leaving the dark onyx of the teacher's. "I suppose I could ask you the same question," he hinted slyly. The black eyes went even impossibly darker, his rage swelling at the impudence of the boy.  
  
"Come in Severus; hello Harry Potter," the Headmaster called out.  
  
Snape gave him a gaping look, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Harry brushed past him docilely, pushing his bangs away from his face. His eyes behind his thin framed glasses took an appraising glance around the room, impressed with the ridiculous knick-knacks that were crammed in every corner of the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with a polite nod, and was motioned to take a seat across from him.  
  
"Harry, how wonderful to see you," Dumbledore said gently, his blue eyes swirling with a range of emotions. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No, thank you sir," Harry said, settling down in the comfortable chair. He glanced up at the sinister shadow hovering beside him, raising his dark eyebrows in question at the silenced man.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, I'd like to talk to you after I'm finished with Harry," Dumbledore said congenially, and with a swirl of his robes, Snape took a seat beside Harry.  
  
"So, Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts," Severus sneered. "I wondered when that imbecile of a Godfather would finally stop running away."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you did not insult Sirius in front of me, Professor, as I find it has a rather maddening effect," Harry said calmly, missing the look of surprise reflected in Snape's eyes. "I hold a certain fondness for my guardian," he explained.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled in amusement at the gob-smacked expression the Potions professor wore. "Yes, quite so, Harry. So, I'm sure you'd like to know what House you would be sorted into." Dumbledore said rhetorically.  
  
"Yes, of course, sir," Harry said, watching curiously as Dumbledore stood and gathered an old, ragged hat and placed it atop his own head. It slid down, covering his eyes from the other two men, and a little noise buzzed in his ear.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, what a surprise this is," a squeaky voice said.  
  
"Er...how do you do?" he asked aloud and heard a snort of laughter to his left.  
  
"Just fine, my boy, just fine. So, lets see, what would you be suited for..." the hat said, trailing off as it mulled over the future of this boy.  
  
Harry imaged the face of the red headed boy and inadvertently grimaced in disgust. The sorting hat didn't miss the dislike Harry felt for the boy.  
  
"Ah, don't like the Gryffindor much, do you? You would do well in that house, you know."  
  
_Hm, well I just don't really see myself getting along too well with such people_, Harry thought with aversion.  
  
"You are a natural born leader, a type of person that the Gryffindor house has been lacking recently," the hat commented.  
  
_ I can see why they've been lacking – who would want to be in a house full of Weasley's_, he thought with dark amusement. _I would prefer company like Draco_.  
  
"They are not all like the Weasley boy. But with such power you wield, the Slytherins would naturally flock to you – you would do well there, as well," the hat admitted. "You have the personality of both a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a like of such that I have never seen before ever in my life. I also notice you have a talent that all Slytherin's would enjoy to boast," the hat said mysteriously.  
  
_ If you'd like my opinion, I would enjoy the Slytherin house much more. I can only imagine the look on Sirius' face if he found out_, Harry chuckled softly. _And what do you mean 'talent'_?  
  
"I don't know; it would be much easier on you in life if you were known as a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin. There is much bias against that house," the hat murmured thoughtfully, ignoring his last question.  
  
_Then here is my chance to show that good people are in that house as well_, Harry pressed. _What did you mean by talent?  
_  
"Very well, if that is your wish, then I cannot overlook your choice. SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried.  
  
When Harry removed the hat, he was met by a wall of dead silence.  
  
"Well, that is a tremendous surprise," Dumbledore finally admitted slowly.  
  
Snape, for the second time in his long and eventful life, was speechless. He simply could not form a coherent sentence – when he heard the shouted 'Slytherin' his brain had shut down.  
  
"Well...it's not so bad, I've already met some nice people," Harry said, trying to cover up the silence he choice had evoked. He could see the worry Dumbledore tried to hide, and was vaguely intrigued.  
  
"Your Head of House is Professor Snape," Dumbledore said slowly, still trying to recover. "Your quarters will be in the dungeons dormitories and another bed will be placed inside the boy's room. You will be shown there after the Sorting Feast tonight," Dumbledore said, finally rational.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said, nodding in comprehension.  
  
"Your things will also be placed into the room by the house elves, so do not worry, they will be there once the Feast is over," the Headmaster also included.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry replied. His eye was caught by a brilliant red bird sitting beside Dumbledore's desk. He met the golden eyes curiously, watching it preen its feathers with muster. "That's a beautiful bird," he said softly.  
  
"It is a phoenix," Dumbledore supplied. "Fawkes has been a wonderful companion over the years to me, practically invaluable."  
  
Skylar took that opportunity to poke her head out of Harry's newly altered robe pocket, and caught sight of the phoenix. With a startled 'eep' it dove down into its hiding place, shivering madly with fear.  
  
Harry burst into laughter, drawing a smile to the Headmaster's face at the winsome sound. Harry dug into the pocket, withdrawing the frightened ferret with a chuckle. "Sky, you are not very courageous at all – I'd hate to see what you would do if you were under attack," he grinned.  
  
She gave him a blue eyed glare and the cold shoulder. He cupped his hands together and raised her up, giving her a small kiss on top of her furred head. "Don't be mad, Sky. You know I'm teasing."  
  
She looked indecisive for a moment before giving in and licking his cheek with her tiny sandpaper tongue. He looked up, catching a glance between the two older men, and a cold look abruptly descended upon his face.  
  
"If you're going to say something, you might as well tell me," Harry said.  
  
"You know, the Hogwarts letter said nothing about bringing a ferret to the school," Snape replied silkily before Dumbledore had a chance to respond.  
  
Harry scowled darkly before his face became impassive. "I will not get rid of her, if that is what you are implying. I would as soon leave as to stay without her."  
  
Dumbledore gave Severus a warning look before smiling gently at Harry. "We wouldn't ask that Harry. We can see how attached to her you already are. Why don't you go to the Great Hall now?"  
  
Harry nodded curtly and made his way to the exit. He was stopped by Dumbledore's kind voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts Harry."  
  
"Thank you Professor," was Harry's reply before he left, cradling his pet gently in his arms.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Well, that certainly did not go as you had planned, I expect," Snape said, smirking delightfully.  
  
"Yes, I was a little surprised. But, it was not a total shock," Dumbledore admitted with a gamine grin.  
  
"What do you mean old man?" Snape demanded suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing to be concerned about, Severus," Dumbledore soothed. "So, what is Voldemort up too lately?"  
  
Snape winced at the mention of the name, but did not mention it. "He is slowly gathering his forces, Albus. The Ministry is much amiss by blowing off the Dark Lord's return, and too many people are lulled into thinking he has been defeated. He has already begun infiltrating the Ministry and has spies he will not reveal to the rest of us," he grumbled, irritated beyond reason.  
  
"Calm yourself, Severus. I will call a meeting with the Order soon, and I think Harry's return shall be a turning point for the side of Light," Albus said with a gleam in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"So, how do you think he will fare inside your nest of snakes?" Albus asked, changing the subject rapidly, seeing the dark cloud forming between Snape's dark brows. It distracted the man for a moment, as Dumbledore had hoped.  
  
"I must say, I was extremely surprised at the Sorting Hat's decision. I can only imagine the look on Black's face when he finds out," Snape said in words that were almost an exact replica of Harry's, grinning maliciously and rubbing his hands together. "And his parents would be turning in their grave," he added for good measure.  
  
"I'm sure they would accept his decision," Albus replied neutrally.  
  
"Ha! They would be horrified," Snape returned, his eyes glinting with a strange light.  
  
"I expect you to treat him with the same respect the other Slytherin's deserve," Albus admonished lightly.  
  
Snape took on an innocently affronted look. "Of course Headmaster, what would you take me for? Black?"  
  
"Of course not. Well, that shall be all; we both need to attend the Sorting Feast tonight. We shall talk more later."  
  
On their own accord, they stood; Snape allowed the Headmaster to walk before him, keeping to the shadows as they descended to the Great Hall.  
  
--------------------  
  
It took Harry a few moments to find his way about the castle but he eventually managed to find the large doors with the line of first years waiting outside. He crept past the tight-lipped teacher standing guard and quietly made his entrance. But what that really meant was that he attracted every person's attention and starting a rolling thunder of whispering gossip.  
  
_ I have survived through all of this before_, he reassured himself. _Sirius promised this will be the last time._ Harry threw his broad shoulders back proudly, and made eye contact with Draco. He could see the blonde had his mask carefully in place, but when their eyes collided he could see the question swirling inside of them. Harry gave the boy a slow smile and made his way over to the Slytherin table.  
  
The entire Gryffindor table burst into boo's and catcalls which he ignored with good humor. The Slytherin table was dumbfounded but eventually stood up and gave a huge round of applause as Harry Potter – _the_ Harry Potter – sat down next to the Ice Prince. Under normal circumstances, even the name of Harry Potter would be followed by hisses and death threats but this was a new situation – Harry Potter was one of them, and if Draco Malfoy accepted Potter, then every Slytherin would follow suit.  
  
"Congratulations," Pansy said shyly. "We didn't know if you were going to be placed in Slytherin or not."  
  
"Why ever would I not?" Harry laughed. "The Gryffindors are a bunch of prigs," he said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Draco burst into enthusiastic laughter, and for the first time he initiated contact between them by swinging a friendly arm around his shoulders. "You're going to get along great with us."  
  
--------------------  
  
The Gryffindor's sixth years were huddled together in a cluster, whispering madly at the decision the hat had made.  
  
"I wonder if the Sorting Hat is losing its touch," Seamus said sadly, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"Why else would it put Harry Potter into Slytherin?" Ginny asked reasonably, agreeing with Seamus' statement.  
  
"I don't think it made a mistake," Ron interrupted. "I think we may just have another You-Know-Who on our hands," he stated ominously.  
  
The entire group shivered uncontrollably, unconsciously glancing towards the Slytherin table. They all watched as Draco smiled pleasantly, the conversation smooth as the table's occupants welcomed Harry to their midst and patted the white ferret on the table beside him.  
  
"That's preposterous," Hermione said. "You-Know-Who killed Potter's parents, he wouldn't join _him_," she stressed.  
  
"Maybe You-Know-Who killed his parents to get Potter, but his plans were foiled," Dean jumped in.  
  
"But he tried to kill Harry Potter, he didn't try to adopt him," Hermione scoffed, ignoring the affronted looks.  
  
"Dean's got a point," Ron said. "Maybe he had to try to kill Potter because he realized he couldn't kidnap him. And it just goes to show why he wanted to turn Potter to the dark," he whispered. The others crowded around him, straining to hear the answer. "He knew Potter could kill him if he didn't try to turn him to the dark."  
  
"Which proves that Harry Potter is not a dark wizard," Hermione pointed out. "If You-Know-Who was afraid of him, then we shouldn't be."  
  
"It means he's more powerful than You-Know-Who! Did you see how he repelled those spells that I threw?" Ron hissed. "He didn't even have his wand out and he did it twice."  
  
"Maybe he learned it from somewhere else," Neville argued weakly, speaking for the first time since they had begun the discussion.  
  
"Well, it's all the more reason to be afraid of him! He's in Slytherin and he almost killed the current Dark Lord when he was just a baby," Ginny cried. "Maybe Potter wants to take his place and has learned new dark spells that make him invincible."  
  
They all cringed, again looking over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was grimacing, refusing to look at the animal Harry had brought with him. The rest of the table had burst into boisterous laughter, enjoying the sight of the Ice Prince unnerved.  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't look that bad to me," Neville said slowly.  
  
"Well, I certainly will not trust the scum," Ron said vindictively.  
  
"You're just mad that he threatened you," Ginny said wisely.  
  
Ron scoffed, and was about to make a venomous reply when Dumbledore suddenly appeared at the Head table. Everyone immediately quieted down to listen to the man speak.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dumbledore could see the outrage on the faces of all the houses except Slytherin at the new development with Harry Potter. The Slytherin's all looked as if the cat had suddenly caught the canary and held it whimpering in its grasp.  
  
He raised his hands for the silence he had already been given, his gestures slightly placating. "Welcome to Hogwarts; I hope that this year proves to be as enjoyable as all the others!" he started, and the applause was almost deafening.  
  
"As most of you have seen, we have a new student this year," Albus said, looking briefly over to the Slytherin table and smiling at the faint blush that grew on Harry's cheeks. But Harry held himself proudly, and nodded curtly to the Headmaster. "Harry Potter has been sorted into Slytherin house, so let's give him a warm welcome."  
  
Immediately loud heckling filled the air, but Harry only nodded slightly as if he had already expected such a reaction. Harry stood and gave a brief bow, thanking whatever deity the Headmaster employed that there was no food to be thrown in his direction.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Harry," Draco whispered as he sat back down.  
  
"I'm not. I'm very proud of the House I've been sorted into," he said softly back, giving Draco a warm smile.  
  
Draco only nodded, but Harry could see the pleasure that made his gray eyes glow.  
  
"Let us start the Sorting and then we can get down to the Feast," Albus said, and immediately the door opened to admit the first years.  
  
---------------------------  
  
By the last call of "Zyber, Anna" who was sorted into Ravenclaw, the Sorting was finally finished. Gryffindor had gotten eighteen new students, Ravenclaw fifteen, Hufflepuff ten, and Slytherin ten. Harry noted with shuttered eyes that the boy from the robe shop, Tomas Finis, had been sorted into Slytherin and was sending darting glances between him and Draco. It was with a snort that he realized the girl the two boys had teased had also been placed into the snake den.  
  
Draco had begun to doze with his eyes open when Harry prodded him awake. Draco blinked rapidly to re-moisturize his eyes, and glanced around. Dumbledore was making his usual warning statements about the Forbidden Forest and Filch so he glanced over at his new dorm mate. Harry watched the Headmaster with cool detachment, his fingers tapping a soothing rhythm on the table as he waited patiently for the food to appear.  
  
Harry glanced over to him with a small smile. "I'm starving, how about you?" he whispered.  
  
"Famished," Draco replied.  
  
Harry looked away again, searching the Great Hall with indifference, giving Draco a moment to study his features in silence. He really had an unorthodox attractiveness, with his hair mussed and his glasses sliding down his nose, hiding his grass green eyes. His build was bulky for someone of his age, and Draco wondered idly if he had been forced to do manual labor. He was about the same height as Draco, which made him rather short, but he looked as strong as a bull and just as deadly. But his eyes were calm and cool and it felt as if he could see right through a person, to their very core...it unsettled Draco greatly. _Harry's looks are greatly deceiving,_ Draco decided resolutely.  
  
But it was his power that fascinated Draco the most. Harry's power was most noticeable when it radiated off of him in waves when he was agitated or irritated, as he had been this afternoon. Draco took a deep breath and could smell the same whiff of vanilla he had at the robe shop when they had first met.  
  
With a flourished clap of Dumbledore's hands the food appeared magically in front of the table, and Harry immediately began to dig in, making polite conversation with those housemates around him. Draco winced when he saw Harry feed a slice of chicken to his ferret, talking to her as if he expected her to answer him back or understand. _He really should not show such a tenderness of the pet in front of the othe_rs, he thought briefly.  
  
Harry looked back over towards Draco, unnerved to find the boy staring. "What, do I have something on my face?" he asked, reaching instinctively upwards to brush away some offending piece of dirt.  
  
Draco shook his head quickly, glancing away with a mumbled negative. He missed the contemplative glance Harry sent him, but he said nothing.  
  
Blaise Zabini was notably absent, Draco suddenly discerned. He knew the boy was insanely jealous of most of his friends, though Draco could never figure out the complex the boy had. He had not shown his Slytherin side at all when he dismissed Harry so casually in front of Draco. _As if I would give up the chance of a lifetime for some twisted imagining of house loyalty_, Draco thought derisively.  
  
Draco trailed his attention elsewhere and found it attracted to the Head Table. _Dumbledore really is worried_, Draco thought as he caught the slight glint of unease in the Headmaster's eyes as he watched Harry. _Ha, serves the bloody bastard right for how he's treated the Slytherin's over the years_, he chuckled silently.  
  
He glanced at his own Head of House and noted that Snape also watched Potter with a gleam of triumph in his onyx eyes and a real sneer placed firmly on his face. _He must really dislike Harry for some reason...  
_  
"Aren't you hungry Draco?" Pansy simpered from across the table, ruining his train of thought.  
  
"Of course, Pansy dear. But I was so blinded by your beauty I could not help but stare, and I would surely waste away if I continued," Draco said blithely as he began scooping some food onto his plate.  
  
"Aww," Pansy sighed. "You are so sweet sometimes."  
  
He could hear a muffled gagging sound next to him, but did not dare look at Harry for fear of ruining his excuse with laughter. He put on a great face of disappointment and sadness, but began eating with ferocity, trying to force thoughts of Harry from his mind.  
  
--------------------  
  
**A/N**: Well I hope most of everyone is happy with the house Harry was sorted into...well...because I was already wanted to put him there anyway, it just made it even better that a lot of you agreed with me. Thanks for all those that reviewed and gave a poll, it helped me make my choice! It was an almost unanimous vote for Slytherin, and there you go.  
  
**Gertrude Abbernathy**: Yes, actually I was very tempted to put him into Ravenclaw as well as Slytherin/Gryffindor, as Ravenclaw would make him very neutral with everyone else. And yes, he is very serious about learning all that he can. But, unfortunately, I don't know much about Ravenclaw, and I like the idea of Harry in Slytherin. Thank you for the wonderful review! It seems we were both thinking along the same lines!  
  
**Grayoutpost**: Yes, Harry will be using a lot of his knowledge throughout the story. I almost did put him in Gryffindor for the tension and various plot lines, but alas, I had to stick him in Slytherin for the fun and excitement. I doubt Draco would ever consider dating outside of Slytherin as portrayed by JKR anyways.  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Dungeon Dorms

**Title**: The New Guy  
  
**Author**: S.Malfoy  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.  
  
This will eventually be a **HP/DM slash**, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!  
  
--------------------  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
_Dungeon Dorms_  
  
As the feast was drawing to a close, the Hall doors were flung open suddenly, attracting the attention of every student there.  
  
"Ah, Professor Lupin, how wonderful of you to join us," Dumbledore said delightfully. "Students, I'd like to introduce you to your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. Most of you know him from three years ago when he held the same position for only a year, and he has finally agreed to come back to Hogwarts."  
  
Rebounding cheers echoed through the Great Hall, everyone standing to applaud the renowned werewolf except for the Slytherins. But Harry stood up regally, recognizing the name his godfather mentioned throughout their life together.  
  
"Why are you clapping for that monster?" Draco sneered, watching the auburn haired man with a wary eye.  
  
"I know of him through a friend," Harry dismissed airily after reseating himself beside the boy. Draco and a few others sent him a doubtful glance but said nothing about it.  
  
"So, can you show me where the dungeons are?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject to that of a safer topic.  
  
"Sure, why not," Draco shrugged, standing up to leave.  
  
"We'll all go along with you," Pansy said brightly, rising to her feet as well. "Professor Snape always gives a lecture after the Feast and demands everyone to be there."  
  
Harry nodded indifferently at her in agreement and followed the rest of the Slytherins out of the main hallway door. He missed the searching glance Remus Lupin sent his way.  
  
--------------------  
  
"What is Harry doing with the Slytherins?" Lupin asked quietly, his eyes tracking the boy leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"He has been sorted into that house," Dumbledore replied enigmatically, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"What?!" he cried, darting a surprised glance at the Headmaster.  
  
"It's true," Snape answered silkily behind the two men. "He has become a Slytherin, much to the disappointment of the mutt I'm sure."  
  
"Headmaster, are you certain that the Sorting Hat chose the right house?" Lupin pressed, ignoring the scowling Potions Master behind him.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Professor Lupin. Now, come along to my quarters. I'd like to hear how your journey went," Dumbledore said gently, leading the confused man away from the Great Hall.  
  
Snape smirked almost happily before he exited with a swirl of midnight hued robes. _This is going to be one hell of a year_, he thought briefly before descending to the dungeons.  
  
---------------------  
  
As the entire house of Slytherin waited not-so-patiently for their Head of House to make his appearance, Harry and Draco sat on the plush leather couch in front of the fireplace. Other various house members clustered around them, covertly watching the conversation between the two boys. Harry could still see the distrust in their eyes, not that he could blame them. He was famous for bringing down the Dark Lord after all, a man whom, Harry sensed, most of them revered in some way or another. But if their Number- One-Death-Eater-in-training had accepted Harry Potter, they were not going to go against their ring leader's choice of ally.  
  
"So Harry, why were you put into Slytherin?" a young, nubile, sixth year blonde girl interrupted coyly, twirling a curl around her finger suggestively while she stood in front of Harry's sitting form.. Harry insolently allowed his eyes to roam lazily down her curves in a suggestive manner as he stroked the cooing Skylar that lay draped across his lap. Draco sat sullenly beside Harry, his arms folded petulantly across his chest.  
  
"Because I was made for it," Harry answered coolly, a small smirk on his lips as he briefly glanced over at Draco.  
  
Draco nodded, his gray eyes locking onto brilliant green ones with sudden amusement. "Don't think you'll be taking my throne, Potter," he said slyly.  
  
"Perhaps we shall just have to share then," Harry replied, forgetting the girl standing in front of him. His eyes were trained on the boy next to him, leaving no room for other distractions.  
  
Draco's eyes went arctic, the gray freezing over though little expression changed on his face. "I don't share what's mine, Harry. You should know that already."  
  
Harry smiled languidly before reaching out to flick a drooping piece of hair that had fallen over Draco's eyes. "Then I shall just have to take what I want, Draco," he whispered softly before turning his attention back to the blonde girl that had begun tapping her toe in irritation.  
  
When the girl noticed she had regained his awareness, she quickly lost her impatient frown and smiled winningly. Without his permission or invitation, she slunk towards him, kneeling down on the stone floor at his feet and propping her face atop his knees. "Perhaps I may be allowed show you what it means to be a real Slytherin, Harry Potter," she purred seductively as she stroked the length of his thigh. Harry stiffened as Skylar hissed threateningly, and he was about to politely tell her to get the hell off of him when Draco reacted first.  
  
He grabbed a fistful of her curly hair and yanked her head fiercely back. She cried out in pain, but did not attempt to fight his grasp nor argue the rough handling.  
  
"Do not touch what is not yours, bitch," he hissed before throwing her away from the couch with a disgusted snarl. Pansy gasped in surprise from where she sat on the couch arm but did not aid the girl as she scampered away with a whimper.  
  
Harry said nothing, watching the myriad reactions of the house members before calmly putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. The effect was instantaneous as Draco immediately settled back into his cool façade, casually brushing imaginary lint off of his shoulders before meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
_I am such an idiot_, Draco shuddered as he tried desperately to keep his eyes away from the surely horrified ones of Harry Potter. _Why in the bloody hell did I react that way about Harry?_ he wondered, brushing at the cloth covering his shoulders. He finally forced his eyes up, meeting the grass green eyes of the boy sitting next to him.  
  
There was no need for words to describe what passed between both boys. Harry understood now that Draco was ferociously aggressive over what he considered his 'property' and that extended to his friendships. From the very beginning Draco had been willing to put himself in front of a threat towards Harry, even though Harry was obviously capable of taking care of himself.  
  
Instead of scaring Harry, as most would be by the outrageous stunt, the reaction was almost flattering to the boy. To be so instinctively protected honored Harry, and his eyes told Draco the words that Harry would never say so openly.  
  
What Draco saw in those eyes astonished him in no little amount. There was understanding and acceptance in those gleaming eyes. There was no shock, no disgust, and no horror - only appreciation shone through. Draco smiled weakly before turning his face to the now open portal. There stood the imposing figure of his own Godfather, Professor Snape.  
  
--------------------  
  
To say Snape was shocked was putting it mildly. To see his godson react so furiously over a simple overture was astonishing, and in its own way hypocritical. Draco had been on the receiving end of many offers, and had a choice of who to accept into his bed. He had been selective, but not hesitant to take what he wanted; but he had made Harry's refusal for him, violently shoving the girl to the ground. Severus had never seen Draco react in such a manner.  
  
Snape's roiling response never showed through his mask though. He surveyed the rest of his charges emotionlessly, his obsidian eyes calculating. They briefly met the unresponsive eyes of the progeny of his once hated nemesis, and Severus' dislike showed through clearly to the boy. But Harry was not to be intimidated, and merely lifted his chin proudly.  
  
"For those of you new to this House, there will be a few rules that you must learn and recognize quickly," Snape started ominously. "To be a Slytherin is to have great pride and respect for oneself – but _not_ the respect of the other Houses. You will be discriminated against and you will be defamed, but hold staunchly to your dignity. Attack before being attacked; but retreat when you cannot possibly win. Pick your battles wisely and withhold your trust from those who do not earn your respect.  
  
To be a Slytherin is a blessing and a curse, for even the teachers here will not protect you from the harsh world; _I_ am the only one on your side. Do not hesitate to come to me with any need, no matter great or small, for I am your voice. If you do not speak to me, you will never be heard."  
  
Severus paused, watching the faces of his young charges accept his words for the truth they held. Even the seventh years nodded in agreement, their respect shining in their eyes as they watched their Head of House speak the words that most left unsaid.  
  
Snape looked over towards the Potter boy, watching his shuttered eyes take in all the information. Harry gave a barely imperceptible nod, and a smile touched the corner of his cupid bow lips.  
  
"I know you have all taken notice of our new celebrity," Snape said, a smirk twisting his own lips. Every head turned towards Harry then back to their Professor, their breath bated for his next words.  
  
"Treat him as you would treat any other House mate, and do not let his fame go to your head," he said, waiting for a sign of disappointment in the boys face. Rather, to his surprise, he saw a full smile bloom on Harry's face.  
  
He abruptly turned and matched the gazes of the younger members.  
  
"You first years are new, and as such one must make allowances for you. But beware, if you disgrace this House too many times, you will be shunned by all, even the family you have here in this Common Room. As I said before – choose your battles wisely. Do not make trouble where there should be none."  
  
A couple of first years quivered at his words, but most nodded importantly, straightening their shoulders proudly.  
  
"As for the rest of you, you all know the meaning and truth of the word Slytherin. Do not disappoint me."  
  
And with those final words, he swirled out of the room, and as a whole the students let out a breath of relief. But the speech stayed with Harry as he contemplated the meaning behind the Professor's words. _To be a Slytherin is both a blessing and a curse..._Truer words were never spoken in Harry's opinion. Already he had seen the dislike that many of the other houses held for them, but it also lent an air of fearfulness to others afraid the rumors of evilness to be right.  
  
"Professor Snape really outdid himself this year," Pansy whispered quietly to the boys sitting on the couch, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Crabbe and Goyle, who stood protectively behind Harry and Draco, nodded as well in agreement.  
  
"Yes, it was brilliant, as usual," Draco drawled, glancing down at his perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"It was very insightful," Harry said quietly, looking down at his own hands. He noticed they were not nearly as dainty as Draco's, nor as pale and smooth. His were tanned from the sun of Australia, roughened from the years of physical labor and training Harry had forced on himself.  
  
"Shall I show you to the dorm rooms now, Harry?" Draco asked, wanting Harry's attention back on himself. Draco did not want to see him brooding as quietly as he was, and sought the boy's eyes. But Harry's eyes were closed and did not allow Draco to see into his thoughts, and Draco huffed in annoyance but did not press the issue.  
  
Harry nodded in accord to Draco's question, and allowed Skylar to crawl up his chest and curl about his neck. Draco sneered and flinched away as the ferret batted a paw in the blonde's direction playfully. Harry was sure he heard the boy mutter something about beasts not being allowed in the dungeons, but did not reprimand the boy as he had earlier.  
  
"Goodnight Draco...goodnight Harry," Pansy said, blushing.  
  
"Goodnight Pansy," Draco said in a bored tone as he led the way to the boy's dormitories.  
  
"Have a wonderful night Pansy," Harry said, rubbing a fingertip between Skylar's ears as he followed the rest of the sixth year boys. Pansy flushed brightly and giggled as she flounced away, fluffing her hair under the jealous stares of the other girls.  
  
"Uh-oh Harry, now you're going to have her after you for the rest of your natural life," Theodore Nott mumbled under his breath.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grumbled as they followed along behind their leader, stumbling tiredly up the stairs, full after a night of eating and drinking their fill. Once they entered the door, they spread out, automatically going towards the beds they normally inhabited. Harry waited till they had settled in their own beds before going towards the last empty one between Draco and Nott. There were seven beds in the dorm now, and the room was completely done in varying shades of green and silver. It was elegant in its own way, the carvings and cloths cut beautifully, but it slightly intimidating to Harry in another.  
  
His trunks magically appeared at the end of the bed with Skylar's cage set atop it, and he quickly set about fixing up her bedding.  
  
"Don't tell me you're actually going to have that rodent sleep in here!" Draco said, his eyebrow cocked in question and his mouth twitched in a grimace.  
  
"Well where else is she going to sleep? In the bathroom?" Harry returned scathingly.  
  
"It wouldn't be a bad place. But I was thinking that she could stay in the kitchens with the house-elves," Draco said innocently. "They are about on the same intelligence level, after all."  
  
"I will not allow it," Harry said coldly, his magical aura suddenly crackling dangerously. "And the first person that touches her in a manner I find unacceptable will be the first to feel the pain of my wrath."  
  
The others moved edged away from him while Draco burst into laughter. They looked at him like he was crazy for tempting a boy so powerful with such blatant disregard.  
  
"Enough with the dramatics! She can stay in the dorms," Draco said with an insolent wave of his hand. "But if that thing messes up any of my stuff, I'll drop kick her out the nearest window," Draco finished with a chuckle.  
  
Harry's eyes were hard, but gradually lessened into their normal blank look. "She will not be trouble," was all he said, and finished his work silently.  
  
Draco kept his eyes trained on the dark haired boy thoughtfully as he unpacked some of his own supplies. _He really is quite defensive of the rodent_, he thought idly._ I wonder what he would do if something happened to her...not that I want to be the one to find out.  
_  
Nothing else was said between the roommates and after a short amount of time, everyone was in bed, most dozing or already slipping into unconsciousness. Harry laid still, the curtains on his bed flung open while he watched the shadows shift across the ceiling. Skylar snored gently by his ear, lying on his fluffed pillow after she refused to settle down in her own bedding. He could feel Draco's eyes on him, but did not glance over at the boy.  
  
He missed the moonlight that flooded through his flat window at night. He did not like being so far down underneath the earth, and he could hear the underground river water rushing past the stones of the castle. It made him feel smothered and claustrophobic when it should have made others feel comforted; but he didn't like the cold and he didn't like the company it held.  
  
"Calm down Harry. Just go to sleep," Draco whispered, his breath low and even in the bed beside him.  
  
"I'm trying," Harry hissed back, shifting uncomfortably underneath the green silk coverlet.  
  
"Don't try; just do," he replied, and Harry could hear a smile in his words.  
  
Harry sighed, shifting again as he watched the shadows deepen. He did not like the darkness. He was hit suddenly with an idea! It had been taught to him while he had been in Germany, from one of his tutors – the man had been uneasy when underneath the ground and had informed him of a way to forget about his troubles.  
  
He reached for his wand on the bedside table, and extended it towards the ceiling. He could feel Draco watching in his own bed, but it did not matter; with a few whispered words, a silvery moon and sky view came into picture. His nerves were immediately settled, and he watched the mist glow faintly around the large orb.  
  
Already he could feel himself becoming drowsy, and he yawned sleepily. "Goodnight Draco," he muttered before falling unconscious.  
  
Draco did not reply, for he knew Harry had already fallen asleep; instead, he gazed over at the ceiling of the boy's bed. It took a good amount of magic to conjure a ceiling like that of the Great Hall, and though this was smaller, it was still an intricate spell to be weaved.  
  
_I wonder just how strong he really is_, Draco thought just as he too followed Harry into the arms of the sandman.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Wow, did you see how Draco reacted when Anna-Marie touched Harry?" Millicent Bulstrode asked excitedly, ready for some good gossip as the girls all jumped into their respective beds.  
  
"Yeah, that was definitely weird," another girl in the dorm said quietly with a shiver.  
  
"Oh, come on, it was obvious Harry didn't want Anna-Marie to touch him," Pansy said loftily. Immediately she had the attention of everyone there, as all the girls knew she was a favorite of Draco, and soon to be Harry.  
  
"Why wouldn't Harry want a pretty girl to touch him?" a gorgeous brunette girl named Ginger asked curiously.  
  
"Harry could have any girl he wants. But he's obviously just like Draco – he's very picky about who he chooses," Pansy replied with a shrug and a smile.  
  
"Well, all I know is that if Harry wanted me, he could have me anytime," Ginger giggled.  
  
They all fell immediately silent when the girl in question, Anna-Marie Pearson, entered the dorm rooms, and they exchanged catty glances.  
  
"So it seems you've been pushed aside as reigning slut, Pearson," Millicent started, glaring at the girl.  
  
The blonde girl sneered, tears shimmering in her pale blue eyes. "Shut up you bitch, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Nobody is going to want you after you were so publicly humiliated by the Ice Prince himself," Ginger taunted.  
  
"In fact, maybe you should just think about not being a Slytherin at all," Pansy said spitefully. "I think the Gryffindorks would let you in their club," she added, and the room exploded into laughter.  
  
Anna-Marie's lip trembled before she burst into tears, running from the dorm with her face covered by her hands.  
  
"That was a good one Pansy, she'll be afraid to show her face for weeks," Millicent snickered while Ginger nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I think all girls should take a lesson from her though," Pansy said seriously as the room quieted down again.  
  
"Why do you say that Pansy? I think she just wasn't good enough, and Draco knew that," Ginger said, running a hand through her silky brunette hair and slyly drawing attention to her own classic features.  
  
"No, it wasn't just that. We all know how protective Draco is of his possessions," Pansy started, watching the nods of agreement the girls gave. Millicent even shuddered once, having seen the blind rage that entered Draco's eyes when something of his was threatened.  
  
"Well, I think Draco has sort of claimed Harry as his own," Pansy said slowly.  
  
"What, like he's interested in Harry or something?" Ginger asked confusion and disgust written clearly across her face.  
  
Pansy shrugged irritably. "I don't know, I just think that Draco wants to 'keep' Harry or something. I can't really explain it because I don't know the reason."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Millicent said disappointedly. "I had wanted to try...well, it doesn't matter."  
  
Ginger burst into laughter. "What, _you_ wanted Harry? Oh, give me a break; do you see how desirable he is? He wouldn't go for just_ anybody_!" she snorted.  
  
"And you think _you_ have a chance now too? Draco knows your act, and wouldn't let you near Harry with a ten foot pole with the way he's been acting," Millicent retorted back, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Girls, girls," Pansy tried to intervene, before things got too heated. "We all know what a catch Harry would be. If he does indeed defeat the Dark Lord, why he'll be the most eligible bachelor in the world," she stressed, watching their eyes meet hers in consideration. "And if it doesn't seem like he's winning..." she started delicately, "we can always prove to the Dark Lord our loyalty by bringing him Harry Potter as a gift."  
  
The girls giggled at the words, their eyes shining brightly in the dim light of the dungeon dorm.  
  
"Do you think that's why Draco wants Harry?" Ginger asked unexpectedly.  
  
Pansy shrugged her slightly broad shoulders lightly. "Who knows what goes on in his head; the boy is an enigma. I suppose we shall just have to wait, and watch the drama unfold," she said, an unholy gleam lighting in her eyes.  
  
The girls nodded accordingly, exchanging cunning glances and malicious smiles.  
  
-------------------  
  
"So, Remus, how have your travels gone?" Albus Dumbledore said quietly, reclining in the chair behind his desk.  
  
Remus held the tea cup steady in his hands, not wanting to meet the piercing blue eyes of his old time friend and boss. He took a deep, steadying breath.  
  
"The werewolves are undecided," he said finally. His face was haggard, and there was more gray than auburn left in his hair. "It was not a pleasant trip, and I went through many battles to speak with their King," he whispered.  
  
"I am sorry my friend," Albus said gently, watching with a commiserating eye.  
  
"They do not wish to fight in a battle that has no gain for them," Remus shrugged tiredly. "If they do not see a profit, they say that shall take no part."  
  
"Then we shall have to find a way for them to profit," Albus said quietly, thinking. "Perhaps some laws re-written..."  
  
"They want food," Remus interrupted bluntly. "They want money and jewels, and land for them to roam. They want power."  
  
Albus looked startled for a moment then nodded in acceptance. "I see then...they want things they know they will never get from the Ministry."  
  
"Exactly," Remus said softly. "They know they will never get all of their demands and use it as a shield. People will be too afraid to give _animals_ power," he growled shortly. "Forget that a lot of them are people too."  
  
"I understand your plight Remus, and I hope that we can come to some sort of understanding with them. Until then, we shall have to concentrate on our other allies."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Remus returned impassively.  
  
"So! Have you seen Sirius lately, Remus?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"I have owled him a few times when I got word he was back in the U.K," Remus replied, his eyes downcast. "But I have yet to see him."  
  
"Ah, yes, it is understandable that you are both busy. And Harry has come to Hogwarts as well," Albus started.  
  
"I find it extremely hard to believe he was sorted into Slytherin," Remus said hotly, his golden eyes lifting to meet Dumbledore's once more.  
  
"Well, the Sorting Hat is never wrong my friend," Albus said with a wink. "Perhaps it is best for him to be there; he seems to find an empathy with them I have never imagined."  
  
"But we both know that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was in that house," Remus practically whispered.  
  
"And we both also know that Harry is not like him at all," Albus said soothingly. "Harry seems like a fine young man; he has grown up well under such worrisome circumstances, but I am glad Sirius finally agreed to let him come here."  
  
"Yes, I am as well. I told him it was no use running away from the problem," Remus said tightly.  
  
"They needed to find that out on their own though. And it seems Harry has grown up well. Sirius told me he was tutored by some of the finest wizards of the world, and I believe he has learned more than even we can understand. He is powerful Remus; it is our job to see that he stays on the right side of things," Albus concluded softly.  
  
"Yes...you're absolutely right," Remus sighed. "It just seems like an odd situation that's all."  
  
"Well, why don't you go to your quarters and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day, and you need your sleep. Have a good night Remus," Dumbledore said, watching with keen eyes as Remus stood up shakily.  
  
"I will, Headmaster. Have a good night."  
  
With a hunched body stiff with pain, Remus slowly made his way out of the office and to his rooms, his mind wearily sifting through the many memories of his own past.  
  
"I'm so sorry James," he whispered as he stepped into his rooms. "I'm so damned sorry."  
  
-------------------  
  
**A/N**: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, there had been a death in the family of someone close to me. But writing is a form of healing to me, and I hope to get back on track.  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; they keep the story alive when I am in a rut.  
  
TBC 


	6. Potions classroom disaster!

**Title**: The New Guy

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

This will eventually be a **HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!

--------------------

**Chapter 6**

_Potions classroom disaster!_

It was the first day of classes, and to say Harry Potter was nervous would be preposterous. Well...maybe not quite unthinkable, but in his defense everyone always feels a little tentative when approaching a whole new year at a whole new school.

"So, how are the teachers here?" Harry asked, his face giving no clue to his whirling thoughts.

"Beasts, all of them," Draco muttered grumpily. Obviously, to be apart of the Slytherin house was to be unable to have a sensible thought process in the morning.

Harry sighed softly, feeding a piece of bacon to Skylar while shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. A piece of toast followed the eggs and a quick sip of juice to wash it down with.

Suddenly Professor Snape appeared, walking down the table isle with a stack of papers in his hands, passing them out to the respective student. It turned out to be Harry's schedule, and as he covertly glanced at Draco's he noticed they were similar, with only a few variations. Over the summer, Harry had applied for his classes via owl, and while Harry was still unsure of the advice his godfather had given him, has chosen to become an Auror. _For the time being_, Harry assured himself.

_Harry Potter's Timetable_

**_Please note all classes are introduction courses for N.E.W.T level_**

_Double Defense Against the Dark Arts _w/ Ravenclaw

_ MWR: 9:30am-10:30pm_

_Double Potions _w/ Gryffindor

_MWF: 8am-9am _

_Transfiguration _w/ Ravenclaw

_MTRF: 12:30-1pm_

_Charms _w/ Hufflepuff

_TWRF: 11am-11:30am_

_History of Magic _w/ Hufflepuff

_TF: 9:30am-10am_

_Muggle Studies w/ Ravenclaw_

_MWF: 1:30pm-2pm_

_Care of Magical Creatures _w/ Gryffindor

_MTR: 2:30-3pm_

_Arithmancy (assorted)_

_TR: 8am-8:30am_

_Study Hall_

_M-F: 3:30pm-5pm_

"Potter, tonight meet in my office, we have a few things to discuss," Snape intoned ominously before moving down the table to the younger years in dreaded silence. Harry rolled his eyes at the theatrics but nodded accordingly nonetheless though Snape did not look back for his assent.

"So, Harry, what kind of classes are you going to be taking?" Pansy asked sweetly before delicately taking a bite of bacon.

Harry chose not to respond and simply handed her his schedule. Pansy studied it intently, before raising shocked eyes to his own. "But Harry, these classes...they are for students who want to become Auror's," she said softly.

Harry shrugged indifferently, uncaring of the slightly appalled glances sent his way. "It suits my purposes for now," was all he said, and left it at that.

There was a moment of silence around the table before Theodore Nott decided to speak up. "Well, it definitely says you're a Slytherin when you put it that way," he said with a snicker. The tension immediately waned as a few others joined in the laughter, and went back to what they had been doing previously.

Harry returned his attention to Skylar, allowing her to lap at a tiny pool of syrup before chomping on a piece of sausage. _It's probably not the best diet for a ferret_, he thought ruefully before shrugging silently at his thoughts.

Turning his eyes away from his plate, he scanned over the populated breakfast, noting with faint amusement that no one seemed to want to meet his eyes. But he could feel their gaze burning onto his face when he looked away with their ever-present curiosity, and he grimaced in disgust at the realization. Raising a hand briefly to cover his scar, he turned to scowl at Draco.

"What am I, some kind of circus amusement?" he said, frowning as he traced the jagged lighting-bolt shaped scar, a jolt shivering down his spine at the contact.

"What's a circus?" Pansy asked from across the table as Draco ignored all life forms.

"It's a place where Muggles go to see different things from around the world," Harry supplied, watching her face dawn in understanding.

"So that would put you in the freak show, wouldn't it?" Draco snapped in disgruntlement.

"Draco!" Pansy reprimanded sharply.

"What? You know I'm not my best in the morning," Draco answered, picking up a biscuit half-heartedly.

Neither noticed Harry's face close down and grow cold at Draco's words, but both took stock of Harry's erect form when he stood and left the table unceremoniously without another word.

"I think you made him mad Draco," Pansy whispered conspiratorially, watching Harry leave the Great Hall amid smirks and sneers.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong," Draco defended, wincing inwardly. "He's just too sensitive."

"You see? There's the proof he doesn't belong in Slytherin," Blaise Zabini suddenly spoke from behind Draco. The entire table was immediately enveloped in a deathly silence as Draco stiffened and answered without looking at the sandy-haired boy.

"Harry Potter deserves to be in Slytherin; it is the most powerful House in this damned school, and I'll not have you defame this House in such a manner," Draco said icily. He stood up, and with a blurred quickness, drew back his fist and delivered his blow right between Blaise's eyes.

The entire Great Hall grew silent at the surprising attack and watched as Blaise cowered fearfully on the ground, prostrated at Draco's feet. No one heard the threat that Draco uttered, but saw only the reaction – Blaise's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted dead away.

-------------------

_I don't know why things like that annoy me_, Harry growled silently to himself, ignoring the peeping sounds coming from his pocket. _He seems to know the exact things to say to make me irritable_.

As he made his way quickly towards the dungeons, he noticed a young first year headed towards him. Instantly on his guard, he watched curiously as the boy ran forward, his head down and eyes lowered. It was a classic vulnerability pose used to make the enemy underestimate the victim. _The boy had been taught by the best_, Harry thought briefly.

Tomas Finis sauntered carefully down the hallway, his eyes searching the floor for the reflected shadows and his senses attuned to shuffling footsteps. He never even heard, nor saw, the shadowy shape of Harry Potter pass right beside him.

--------------------

It was second nature for Harry to blend into his surroundings as he had been taught, and before long reached the dorms and gathered his books for his classes today. As he checked his schedule he grabbed the books from his trunk - _Defend Yourself Against the Unknown_ by Defensora Smuggleworth; _Potions, Poisons, and their Preparation_ by Newton McGama;_ Transfigurations and their Evolutions_ by Hikura Sumota; _Magical Creatures: Past, Present, and Future_ by Dogma Suckerpunch; and _Muggles: Are they equal to Wizards or not? _by Truella Homefront.

Harry stuck them in his bag and pulled Skylar out from where she huddled in his pocket.

"Sky, you can't come with me to my classes," Harry admonished softly, settling her on his pillow comfortably. "Just stay here and I'll come to get you at lunch," he said, petting her head gently before closing the curtains around his bed. Skylar began mewling softly and a hiccupping sob could be heard.

He tried to steel his heart from her, telling himself it would not be appropriate to let a ferret run his life. He even managed to force himself to turn away from the bed and walk towards the doorway, but when he heard the little rodent began to cry – which he didn't even know was possible – he finally sighed in defeat.

Opening the curtains he said to her grimly, "It's embarrassing that I'm so softhearted towards you." She chirped happily as she was once again stowed in his enlarged pocket, settling comfortably on a pillow that had been laid in the magically expanded area.

"But don't make any sound while I'm in class," he censured as he left the dorms, "and you had better withhold any bodily fluids that wish to be released."

She harrumphed quietly before yawning hugely and dropped into a light doze, lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat. Harry shook his head in defeat and carefully made his way out of the dungeon hallway, wondering which direction he was supposed to be heading in to get to the Potions classroom. He assumed it had to be around the dungeons because it was his own Head of House that taught the class this morning, but he wasn't quite sure which direction to head in.

He could hear the whispers following him as he made his way back towards the Great Hall in hopes of catching one of the Slytherins in his year to direct him.

"Did you see what Draco Malfoy did at breakfast?" a Hufflepuff girl whispered conspiratorially to another friend as she passed Harry in the hallway before she briefly forgot her discussion in favor of ogling the celebrity in front of her.

Harry had turned when he heard Draco's name, and began to smile winningly. "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm curious...what were you saying about Draco Malfoy?"

The girls giggled and felt a little faint when _the_ Harry Potter decided to stop and talk to them, never mind about the subject. The girl that had spoken let her mind drift a bit as she ran her gaze over the boy, taking in the jagged scar and slim body. A darkly raised eyebrow brought her back to reality, and she covered up her flushed face with a cough and adverted eyes.

"He knocked Blaise Zabini to the ground, and then Draco picked him up to say something but no one could hear, and then Blaise fainted, and then Professor Snape came over to Malfoy and took him out of the Great Hall, and then Blaise was taken to the Infirmary," she said in a rushed voice, blushing in embarrassment at her own blurred information.

But Harry didn't seem to notice her nervousness as he gave her a toothy smile and a polite nod as went on his way.

"Oh my, did you see that?" the girl's friend asked, both of them turning to watch Harry exit down the hallway.

"Yeah, what a great guy," she sighed in response. "He seems much nicer than all the rest of the Slytherins." Her friend nodded in agreement before they left for their own classes.

Harry wondered what Blaise had said once he had left breakfast – it worried him that he hadn't even been able to sense the boy's presence in the Great Hall at all. If he had known the boy was watching he would have been on his guard against jealous friends of Draco Malfoy. Of course, when Draco was added to the equation, Harry could take an educated guess as to what the topic of discussion between the boys had been.

As he was mulling over what he knew of the Zabini incident, he hefted the heavy bag he was carrying higher on his shoulder to a more comfortable position and incidentally bumped into a person coming towards him. With cat-like reflexes he automatically reached out, grabbing the person closer to him to stabilize both of their equilibrium. He was almost uncomfortably aware of the lithe body pressed against him.

"Sorry," he muttered before looking at the person in his arms and he noticed it was the blonde from last night. She cowered slightly when she noticed who she had run into, and darted a glance around desperately. She frantically tried to push him away and he allowed a comfortable space between them while he still held on to her arms, his brows lowered thoughtfully.

"It's o-okay, it was m-my fault," she stuttered, trying urgently to find a way get away from Harry.

"Look, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly. "You don't have to be scared of me."

She calmed down slightly, but still looked over her shoulder fearfully. "It's not you I'm worried about," she whispered.

He scowled. "I'm sorry about last night; it was not my intention on causing you harm or strife between our House mates."

Anna-Marie smiled shyly as his apology soothed her ruffled feathers. "It's okay, it was just Draco being Draco."

He smiled brightly when he saw all had been forgiven. "I will make it right between us," he said, extending his arm gallantly towards her. "That is, if you direct me to the Potions classroom."

She giggled and grabbed a hold of his arm, her fingers resting lightly against the crook of his elbow. "Yes, we had better hurry. Professor Snape is not known for his leniency for late comers to his class."

She led the way, introducing herself and chattering about their classes - giving him information he already knew - but he listened with a patient ear. He felt pity for the girl; he could tell she had been ostracized immediately after Draco's intense reaction last night, and he did not like to see anyone put out on his account. He had been on the receiving end of enough dubious glares himself, and could empathize with her feeling of self-consciousness.

So it was with great aplomb that they entered the Potions classroom, one of the last few to arrive. Noticing two empty seats near the back of the classroom, he led her over to one of the seats and allowed her to settle her things before seating himself next to her, ignoring the whispers of the rest of the Slytherins. He also tried valiantly to ignore the glare Draco was sending his way from where he sat next to Pansy, as was Anna-Marie.

"I am sorry if I am getting you into trouble with Draco," she whispered against his ear after she beckoned him closer. "You may sit somewhere else if it would help."

Harry smiled genuinely at her, patting her hand. "I am comfortable where I am, thanks anyways. You cannot get rid of me that easily," he added with a wink.

She grinned with joy, and took out her Potions book. Following her example, he had just set his own book on the desk when Snape entered with a swirl of robes and his arms folded across his chest in displeasure. Harry had to restrain a snicker at the dramatic entrance, and held his quill steady in his hand.

"As you know, this is an intro-level for the N.E.W.T classes that you will take next year...if you can pass, that is, and I doubt many of you will," Snape said while he scoffed at the faintly fearful looks the Gryffindors were giving him. The Slytherins smirked on the other side of the room, having faith that their Head of House would help them meet the requirements in any way necessary. Severus met the Potter boy's eyes briefly before moving on towards the annoying Weasley that whispered to Hermione Granger, who sat next to him.

"Weasley, what a surprise to see you here. I hadn't thought you capable of enough thought to actually pass a first year potion's class, much less fifth year," he said disdainfully. It was a pleasure of Snape's to watch to boy burn in flames of embarrassment as the comment stung home, while Granger glared as much as she dared to. "Then again, if Neville Longbottom can do it, then perhaps I was going too lenient with you dunderheads," he growled.

"Tell me...Mr. Potter," Snape suddenly said, turning sharply to face Harry where he sat next to Anna-Marie. "What are Jobberknoll feathers used for?"

Harry smiled lazily and leaned back in his chair indolently. "They are used in Memory Potions and Truth serums, Professor. An interesting fact about the blue Jobberknoll bird is that it makes absolutely no sound its entire life until its about to die – it will then let out a loud scream that consists of every single sound that has ever heard over its entire life. So, because of its ability to remember everything, it would be an important ingredient in a memory potion."

The Gryffindor's were stunned into silence at his in-depth response to Professor Snape's question, and Hermione sent him a narrow eyed look of faintly concealed jealousy.

"Very good, Potter," Snape said grudgingly. "Five points to Slytherin." Anna-Marie turned to give Harry a small smile, and he gave her a triumphant smirk back.

Snape went on to lecture on the rest of the ingredients in the Memory Potion they were to be brewing. After twenty minutes, he gave a swish of his wand and the directions appeared on the board behind him.

"The person you are sitting next to his your partner for the rest of the year, so I hope that you have chosen wisely," Snape said with a smirk in the Gryffindor section. One boy seemed to be a shivering mass of fear, sweating at every tiny glance the Potion Master sent his way. Harry felt sorry for the brunette boy stuck next to him, for the shivering boy promised to be handful for the year.

"Should I go get the ingredients?" Anna-Marie questioned softly, sending a questioning glance at Harry.

"Yes, please," Harry murmured, moving to warm up the cauldron in front of him. While Anna-Marie was in the stock room, Harry stared at Draco's back for a moment, but Draco did not turn to look at Harry once.

Harry did a mental roll of the eyes, before beginning to focus on his work. His potions brewing had never been his easiest subject, and he hoped to improve this year. Surprisingly, his blonde haired partner was a good Potions student and had a talent for knowing precisely when to add the next ingredient before Harry even read the next line of directions.

Harry was a little surprised when Draco did not glance at him or even try to speak to him for the few minutes of waiting, but promised himself the talk to the boy after the class had ended. Unfortunately for him, Ron Weasley had no intention of letting Harry leave the classroom unscathed.

Harry had been concentrating on lightly peeling the first layer of skin off of the newt eyeball he held when the scalpel slipped off of the slimy organ and sliced along the thumb of his left finger. It tore the thin glove and incidentally cut his finger shallowly along the tip of his fingernail.

He dropped the tool when he felt the sting, and with a reassuring smile in Anna-Marie's direction, hurried towards the sink, intending to wash his hand off and return with a new pair of gloves. Looking for a vacant sink, he missed the leg Ron had stuck into the aisle and ended up tripping over the large, tattered black shoe. Flailing forward, he managed to break his fall and avoid shattering his glasses, but ended up scraping the palms of his hands deeply on the rough rock floor. He could hear a squeal of dismay coming from inside his robe, but immediately forgot the noise in favor of revenge.

Ron burst into boisterous laughter, attracting everyone's attention as Harry flipped over on the floor to his backside to look at the redhead. Glaring balefully, he stood up slowly, dusting his hands off while ignoring the stinging pain on his palms.

"I told you, Weasley," Harry began, watching as the class fell silent at his words. Ron backed up a step before realizing how cowardly the motion seemed, and straightened his shoulders proudly.

"You told me what, Potter?" he spat out, glaring heatedly.

"I warned you that if you were going to attack me for a third time to make sure I was hurt badly enough not to get back up. Now I suppose I shall just have to teach you a lesson," Harry snarled, finally angry enough to attack. Instead of pulling out his wand, which he knew he could do considerable damage to both the student and the dungeon room itself, he lunged forward, grappling with the taller boy furiously.

He ignored the commanding orders to cease and desist that Snape growled, and pushed the larger boy to the floor. Though Harry was smaller, he had more compact muscle and easily wrestled the boy the floor. Kneeling beside the writhing red-haired boy that frantically tried to regain his balance, Harry drew back his arm for a well placed punch.

But when he felt a little hand grasp a hold of his forearm, he instinctively looked for the intruder that dared to come between him and his enemy. All he caught was a glimpse of bushy brown hair before a fist caught him in the temple. His glasses were immediately shattered by the impact, cutting his face as they fell to the floor.

In the surprise of the blind-sided attack, the hand had let go of his arm, and without thinking he struck blindly towards the boy on the floor, catching him squarely in the jaw. With a loud crunch, it was shattered with the force of the blow and knocked the red-haired boy out cold.

When he saw the opponent down for the count, he woozily tipped backward, his eyes fogging up as he began his own descent into unconsciousness.

He noticed a silver blonde head hovering in front of his face, and he grinned hazily. "Hey Draco, why are there three of you?" he grumbled as he fell to the ground on his back.

He dimly heard Draco deny that there were two more of his clones, but could not make out the rest of his sentence.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now," he said drowsily. "At least I taught that stupid boy not to mess with me again...foolish Gryffindor,' he slurred, sounding uncannily like Snape as he closed his eyes and fainted.

--------------------

When Harry was next roused he was in an obnoxiously well lit room on an uncomfortably firm bed.

"Wha happen'd?" he groused, rubbing his eyes blankly. His vision was still blurry, he realized, before he dimly thought to feel around for his glasses. He was handed his newly repaired eyeglasses before he could proceed to knock something over, and mumbled his thanks as he put them back on his face.

Draco's unnaturally pale face came into view, and he smiled timidly at the expression of relief on the boy's face.

"Hi," he said quietly, before glancing around. He noticed Ron was in the bed across from him, glaring venomously at the two Slytherins before he turned away to speak to the bushy haired brunette sitting next to his bed.

"Where am I?" he asked curiously as he looked back towards his House mate.

"You're in the Infirmary," Draco answered coolly. "Professor Snape brought both you and the Weasel here after you both passed out." Once Draco mentioned it, he noticed he no longer wore his school robes but instead Infirmary issued pajamas, and Harry briefly felt as if he were forgetting something important.

Harry grinned and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, at least I went down last."

"You idiot!" Draco suddenly yelled, agitating the headache Harry was sporting and morphing it into a full fledged migraine. Harry whimpered, grabbing a hold of his temples and bowed his body over his drawn up knees. Draco was instantly remorseful as he helped Harry relax and lean back against the bed support.

"You idiot," he said again a little more softly. "You had a brain hemorrhage from being hit in the temple. Madame Pomfrey said it was a miracle that you even managed to break the Weasel's jaw after such a trauma."

Harry sent a mutinous glare at the red headed boy in light of the information and absently rubbed the left temple that sported a huge bruise.

"Not only that, Professor Snape is going to take points from our House for getting into such a vicious fight," Draco reprimanded with a sharp look. Harry looked him in the eye proudly despite the sledgehammer that was ricocheting off the walls of his skull.

"He started it, and I had even warned him on the train, you heard me. What was I supposed to do, go back on my word?" Harry protested, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"What you were supposed to do is allow me to handle it," Professor Snape inserted as he walked up to Harry's bed.

Harry's mouth twisted in frustration as he hugged himself tighter with his arms. "Well, after he punched me, I wasn't thinking clearly," he said simply as his excuse.

"If you were suffering from a brain hemorrhage, then I would suppose not," Snape said dryly with a derisive snort in Weasley's direction. Professor McGonagall had arrived at the same time Snape had and was currently berating a wincing Ron and a terror stricken Hermione.

"At least you broke his jaw for his troubles," Draco piped up enthusiastically, ignoring the dark look Snape sent him.

Harry grinned, in better spirits now that Draco was back to his old self. "Yeah, at least I didn't go down quietly."

Suddenly there was a loud howl as a limping ferret hobbled into the Infirmary, followed by intrigued looking students that watched it.

"Sky!" Harry gasped, guilt plaguing him as he stumbled from the bed, rushing to kneel down on the smooth white floor and scoop her up into his arms. "Oh gods, I forgot she was in my pocket!"

She sent him a blue eyed death glare before licking his chin and his temple in commiseration as she stood on her hind legs in his embrace to place her paws on his shoulder.

"How badly was she hurt?" Harry asked desperately, feeling her little legs and ribs for damage.

"Well, she had been jostled around a bit which resulted in a few bruises, and bit her own tongue during the scuffle. It's nothing to be worried about Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, making an appearance through the office door.

"But why was she limping?" Harry questioned dubiously.

"I expect she was just overreacting for your benefit, Mr. Potter," she said irritably. "Now get back into bed this instant, you are in no condition to be wallowing on the floor with a ferret," she ordered.

Harry sent Sky a sorrowful glance as he cuddled her closer to his chest, settling down on the bed comfortably with her nestled in his arms. Snape sniffed and stuffed his arms inside of the long sleeved robe he wore, and Harry wondered idly if it was to stop himself from petting her. Not that it mattered much anyways; he wasn't letting her go for the world, not after the scare he had put her through.

"So, when will I be able to go to the rest of my classes?" Harry asked indifferently, petting her soft white fur.

"No for the rest of the day, I'm afraid. I want to make sure there's no more damage than what has been done already," Madame Pomfrey said briskly.

"Were you able to fix what had happened?" Harry asked, wincing as he touched the bruise again.

"I managed to stop the worst from happening, but there was some damage done that could not be avoided," she said somewhat sadly.

"Well, what's wrong with me then?" Harry asked impatiently, pulling Sky closer for comfort as he tried to hide his fear.

"That's what the observations will be for, Mr. Potter," she said, ushering the two Slytherins away from the bed. "Now, you get a good rest and Mr. Malfoy can come later and give you your homework for the evening."

Harry groaned in disappointment, but smiled weakly for Draco. "I'll see you later tonight then Draco," he said, waving off the blonde who looked back at him uncertainly.

"Ten points from Slytherin for fighting, Mr. Potter," Snape said before turning his back to Harry. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for hitting a student while he was distracted," he added, glaring at the red-headed boy sitting in another bed. "Weasley, you have detention for two weeks, and get to fix my Potions lab this evening. A few desks were toppled over in the student's excitement to watch you make a fool of yourself."

"And you Mr. Potter, minus forty points from Slytherin and a week of detention with Mr. Filch for fighting," Professor McGonagall added when Severus stopped speaking, clearly not giving Harry the same detention nor point loss.

Professor Snape glared at McGonagall, getting ready for a heated argument but the Head of Gryffindor held up a hand tiredly. "We may speak about this later, Severus. For now, let's get back to our duties." With that said, she strode from the room with an air of impatience around her. Snape followed her example and with a dramatic swish of his robes, disappeared quickly from the all-white, aesthetically unpleasing room.

Harry sighed and leaned back on his bed with a moan, the briefly forgotten headache returning with full-fledged force, and knew it was going to be a long day.

--------------------

TBC


	7. Friendship formed

**Title**: The New Guy

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

This will eventually be a **HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!

-------------------

**Chapter 7**

_Friendship formed_

Harry stretched his arms towards the sky, his muscles taut with tension and dimly heard a faint crack. He spent a long moment simply watching the heavens, searching for answers to all of his unasked questions. _Not that anyone ever wants to tell me what I wish to know_, he thought dryly. He could say truthfully that hated being in the dark even more than he hated being stalked by a power crazed lunatic. At least with Voldemort he knew what he was pitted against – but when he had no information, he was left as vulnerable as a newborn child with extreme magical powers.

A ferret giggle attracted his attention towards the ground near the lake. He could feel the air becoming cooler as it neared winter and as the last rays of sun fell below the horizon, a fine mist of dew began to form on the grasses.

Skylar was currently romping happily in the silky wetness, her fur dampening almost instantaneously and he knew he would have to give her a bath later. But he smiled indulgently at her antics and decided to lie upon the prickly grass beside her. He sprawled his ungainly body in a spread eagle position with his hands clasped behind his head comfortably.

"Sky," he sighed contemplatively. She perked up, cocking her small head towards him inquisitively.

"It will never get any easier," he whispered while staring dazedly up at the twinkling stars – they reminded him nauseously of Dumbledore's eyes. "I'll never be 'Just Harry'," he said quietly in the thick silence.

Clambering unsteadily to her feet, she bounced her way over to him and crawled up his body to sit atop his chest. She eyed him quite strangely with her bright blue eyes, her ears lying flat against her head in dismay.

"Ha," he snorted. "So I'm 'Just Harry' to you eh?" he asked wryly.

She simply nodded slowly before she laid her head daintily upon her folded white paws, her body stretched luxuriously along his stomach. He could feel a damp patch already beginning to form from her sodden body, but he decided it didn't matter in the light of things.

He said nothing about the intelligence that must lurk behind those animalistic instincts she held; instead he only extended a hand to pat her on the head gently. He tickled her behind the ears before settling a hand on her rounded rump companionably.

They regarded each other with affection before the camaraderie was abruptly shattered.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you were supposed to meet me thirty minutes ago in my office," came a slightly venomous tone from the impeding darkness.

Harry did not jump in surprise, nor did he clamber to his feet to stutter out the various excuses that the perturbed Potions Master expected.

"Ah, Professor Snape, I should have known you would seek me out when the company was most surely not wanted," Harry said dryly, the moonlight reflection on his glasses hiding the expression in his eyes.

"There are certain things we need to discuss Mr. Potter, that even the Boy-Who-Lived is commanded to hear, strictly by the Headmaster's orders," Snape sneered as he emerged next to the prone form of the sixteen year old at his feet. Skylar hissed angrily at the intrusion, baring her tiny fangs in warning.

"Potter, control your pest immediately...or I shall," Professor Snape demanded threateningly, pointing the end of his wand at the ferret.

He stood suddenly in a smooth motion, unsheathing a wand Snape hadn't even been aware of him possessing, and Harry was in a decidedly aggressive stance. "You will not touch her," he ground out in voice gone whispery in anger. He clutched the damp Skylar to his chest, who had yet to take her eyes off of the Potions Master.

Neither was in the mood to back down from the confrontation, and Severus raised his wand higher in a tense motion. "You will be expelled if you attack me," Snape said with a malicious smirk.

Harry let out a bark of laughter in amusement. "Oh really? And who will be brave enough to kick me out?" Harry questioned bitterly. "Will it be you, Snape? A reformed Death Eater-turned-teacher? There is no one in this world that would not pay for the chance to crucify you before the public eye, so you might want to rethink that angle, dear Severus," Harry sneered, the slurs against his title deliberate.

He ignored Severus' startled expression as it darkened menacingly at his words. "And Dumbledore," he scoffed. "The man may be one of the most powerful wizards alive, but he would not dare lose faith in front of the _Light side_, and that is his ultimate weakness," Harry said, his voice suddenly losing some of his fervor.

"I am decades older than you Potter, and have seen things that would make you tremble and piss yourself as a young child would," Snape shot back. "Don't even try to use such tactics on me, you arrogant, ignorant fool. You are just like your father and that idiot Black – you think you are invincible, and that will be _your_ downfall," he returned sharply.

Harry suddenly burst into laughter, and it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Who do you think you are talking to, Snape? You are trying to instill fear and modesty in a boy who is to save your weak lot from a fate worse than death," he hissed. "And you want to brag about what you've seen and done?" Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I've been chased by men exactly like you all of my life," he said, lowering his brows dangerously. "You are no worse than any other Death Eater."

Severus hardly knew how to respond. He knew more insults would only drive Potter into a fury, and though he would love to push the boy past his patience, he did not want a reprimand by Dumbledore on the first day of school. He was still slightly startled by the boy's sheer audacity and defiance towards his Head of House, but he had to admit to feeling a flicker of respect fire to life.

He nevertheless spoke gruffly when he said, "There are still things I can teach you, Mr. Potter. Every Wednesday and Friday at 8:00 pm you will meet me in my office."

Without another word or sound, Severus left as quietly as he came.

--------------------

"Wow, what a day," Pansy huffed, falling onto the green leather sofa with Ginger and Millicent on either side. They all nodded and glanced at each other in agreement, smiling widely.

"Potion's was a riot today," Ginger said with a smirk.

"I would never have expected Harry to attack Weasley that way," Millicent added. "I wonder why he didn't just use magic..."

"He would have probably killed the fool," Draco said from behind the couch, his distant façade firmly into place.

"Why would you say that, Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly after a moment of tense silence. Draco grinned rakishly and merely raised an eyebrow in answer.

Ginger giggled at his look. "Yes, he _is_ very powerful," she purred, twirling a finger in her chocolate brown hair.

"Wow, I've never felt so loved before," Harry joked, coming into the light from behind Draco. His hair was ruffled from the wind, and pieces of grass could be seen stuck to his robes. Skylar was cradled in her usual place in his arms, her white fur damp and clumped while she snoozed happily. Startled, the girls let out small shrieks while Draco looked over his shoulder with a small grin and beckoned him closer with a finger.

"How's the hemorrhage?" Draco laughed, tapping Harry on the forehead.

"Its fine," Harry smiled. "No lasting damage, luckily."

The girls immediately jumped up and surrounded him, cooing in distress as they clucked around him like mother hens and brushed away the debris littered on his person. He laughed, enduring their attentions for a moment before being dragged to the leather couch located before the fire. Sitting in the middle next to Draco, the girls situated themselves around the boys with smiles of enjoyment.

"So when did Pomfrey let you out of the Infirmary, Harry?" Pansy asked, scratching her nose absently.

"Only an hour ago, actually," Harry admitted. "I was stuck there all day, and Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep me overnight...but I refused," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, it would not be very dignified to stay there longer than needed – it shows weakness," Draco boasted, throwing his shoulders back.

"Yeah, _so_ undignified," Millicent snorted, "that's why whenever you get hurt playing Quidditch you insist on staying long past the time _you've_ been healed."

With a boisterous laugh from the surrounding people that overheard, Draco deflated with a grumpy frown. Harry couldn't help but grin at his expression and punched him gently in the arm.

"So, that means you'd probably be insisting on your own private room right about now, eh Draco?" Harry chuckled.

Draco rubbed his arm absently, his pale brows lowered in disgruntlement. "No harm in being on the safe side," he muttered.

The painting opened and Harry and Draco looked over instinctively and watched as Crabbe and Goyle lumbered inside. Spotting their two hero's, they immediately stood behind the couch, flanking the two protectively from any attack that might come from behind.

"Hi mates," Harry greeted, his green gaze glancing upward. They grunted in reply, arms folded across their chest and eyes dimly scanning the area. Draco smirked at Harry in a satisfied manner.

"I've got them trained well," Draco murmured in a quiet undertone to Harry.

"Yes, they do seem to do it unconsciously," Harry nodded. He didn't mention he would never need the protection, but it never hurt to be safe than sorry he supposed.

"Oh, about that last comment," Harry suddenly piped up, not looking towards Draco but instead fastening his eyes on the burning fire before him. "I wouldn't have killed him."

"Then why did you attack him physically?" Draco asked curiously, his eyes unreadable.

"There are only two people I have vowed to kill, and hopefully that will be all that is needed," Harry finished, patting Skylar's head soothingly.

Draco did not respond to that, and simply asked his original question again. "Why did you not use magic when attacking Weasley then?"

Harry finally grinned and turned to look at Draco with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eye. "It was so much more fun feeling his jaw crack beneath my fist, of course."

Draco grimaced and rubbed the knuckles on his right hand absently, as if picturing the feeling of such a blow. The girls gasped and tittered behind the palms of their smooth hands, giggling wildly at Draco's reaction.

"How barbaric," he said wryly with disdainful amusement. Harry shrugged unconcernedly as his attention was again attracted to the portrait entrance.

Anna-Marie walked hesitantly into the Common Room, her hazel eyes swollen with obvious distress. When she saw him, she darted frantically in his direction and he waited patiently for her. When Draco stiffened beside him in insult, he merely shrugged it off and held his arms open as she fell into his lap sobbing, and disrupted a ruffled Skylar.

"O-oh Harry, I tho-o-ought you had been ser-seriously in-j-jured," she cried, her arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip. He patted her back as Skylar mewed in concern for the pitifully wailing girl in his lap, batting at paw at her smooth, silky blonde hair.

"What a cute ferret," she sighed, trying to reign in her embarrassing display of nerves. Skylar seemed to understand the compliment and slithered towards her, sniffing cautiously in the girl's direction.

"There is no need for such tears," Harry said softly as he smoothed the hair back from her wet cheeks.

"Such is a form of weakness," Draco sneered the words once again before he lifted himself away from the couch and stormed to the dormitories. Harry watched his retreating form intently before glancing down with swirling green eyes to the girl huddled in his lap.

"I'm sorry I've caused such problems Harry," she whimpered. "I had gone to the Infirmary to see how you were and Madame Pomfrey told me what had happened to you," she whispered. "I was so afraid after I heard the news that I had had to find you."

Harry smiled gently at her in understanding. "I'm perfectly fine, Anna-Marie," he said. "It was merely a bump on the head."

"A bump on the head!" she cried angrily, standing up to plant her fists on her hips. "He almost made you a vegetable," she shrilled.

Harry winced and glanced around nervously. "Not so loud, please. And he was close to no such thing!" he said indignantly. "He was the one that passed out before me, if you would recall," he added arrogantly.

"And as I recall, you had to be hauled out of the dungeons on a stretcher, you idiot!" she screeched, and this time both Harry and Skylar winced simultaneously.

With an audible huff, she flounced off in the direction of the girls dormitories without another glance backward.

Pansy, Millicent, and Ginger were all quiet for a moment as they watched her retreating back. Then they immediately turned to look at Harry with puzzled glances. "I didn't know you two were that friendly," Pansy started diplomatically.

"Well, she's a nice person," Harry said absently, looking towards the boy's dormitories with an anxious expression. "If you ladies will excuse me," he said quickly, standing from the couch in a smooth motion and exited in the same direction Draco had.

Pansy nodded her head towards a table near the corner where the girls could go relax and gossip in peace.

--------------------

"Draco..." Harry ventured and he slipped calmly into the boy's sleeping space.

Draco twisted his back towards the archway where he had been expectantly waiting for Harry to enter. He decided the cold shoulder was an expert answer to Harry's unasked question, and folded his arms resolutely across his chest in disconcertment from where he sat at the opposite end of the room.

"Draco, why are you angry?" Harry asked, bending to release Skylar on the ground before holding his hands up in a soothing manner. Draco missed the motion since he was sitting at a writing table and glaring at the wall.

Draco glanced down to the quill he held in his hand and the half written letter to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_School is_

He hand trembled minutely, and he growled low in his throat in restlessness.

"So you're not even going to talk to me Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly, crossing his own arms in displeasure. He scowled darkly at the contemptuous glare Draco turned to throw at him, and strode briskly across the room to the table Draco sat at. Draco never even saw it coming.

With a brief wave of his hand, the lights were dimmed and blacked out, and a sharp cry was heard. When the lights flared up again, Harry was holding Draco against the wall, bracketing Draco's head with his arms and his lower body pressed suggestively against Draco's.

"What are you doing Harry?" Draco spit out partly in anger and partly in embarrassment. He could feel his lower extremities beginning to pool with blood and stir to life, much to his own disgust. Harry only smiled, his face lit with pleasure.

"What we both want," Harry replied. "But first, I want to talk to you."

"So talk," Draco barked out, trying to push himself further against the cold stone in an effort to lose contact with Harry. It only backfired as Harry pressed himself much closer.

"I am yours, Draco," Harry whispered, leaning forward to bury his nose in the silken hair behind the shell of Draco's ear. His lips brushed enticingly across the sensitive skin, eliciting shivers of regretted arousal from his victim.

"W-what do you mean?" Draco asked, inwardly cringing at the slight stutter in his speech.

"I am _your_ friend, Draco. If I could be more to you, I would," Harry said, his tongue flickering out to touch the tip of Draco's ear. Harry's breath was a warm puff into his ear, and in a frantic motion to evade the torture, Draco tried to bend his neck away from the boy.

"I know you're my friend Harry, you don't have to tell me like this," Draco said desperately.

Harry frowned, before moving to cup Draco's face into stillness with his hands. "You don't understand Draco; there is no reason for you to get jealous every time I talk to someone else. I am _yours_."

Draco went silent, raising his eyes to the boy. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before asking, "What do you mean 'yours'?"

Harry smiled in triumph and leaned closer, his lips barely brushing Draco's as he spoke. "I rarely make friends Draco; you should have already guessed that. But when I have decided a person is worthy enough for my friendship, they are given everything of me. They get my love and my protection, but they are also a part of my dangers. If you choose to be my friend Draco, you must realize that I would never take betrayal lightly."

Draco shuddered, unconsciously swaying closer to those pale, tempting, scarlet lips. "I...I don't know what you mean," he said, only dimly hearing his own answer.

Harry gave him a gentle nudge away from himself for a moment. "This is very important that you understand this Draco. If you choose to be my friend or my lover, if you betray me to Voldemort, I will kill you."

Draco raised startled gray eyes to meet softly glowing green. "You would kill me even if we were friends for a long time?" he asked, only slightly surprised now.

"I would make it my top priority, Draco," he whispered before leaning in and finally giving into both of their urges.

--------------------

Without knowing quite how it happened, Draco found himself squashed almost sinfully against the wall, with Harry's lips sizzling on top of his own in hot arousal. There was no slow, gentle opening – it was almost as if Draco had arrived in the middle of a heavy snogging session, but he wasn't sure that he really minded. He parted his heavily tingling lips, and with a muffled groan Harry took the invitation.

With an obscene thrust, Harry's tongue found itself inside, dueling with Draco's in a dance of passion. Draco groaned, forcing himself away from that plundering mouth and gasping for air as he leaned his head back against the cold stone. Harry, waiting politely for Draco to get his breath back, immediately attacked Draco's neck displayed by his tilted head. Draco could only shake dizzily as that hot mouth began sucking and nipping viciously on his Adam's apple, on his ear lobes, on the soft underside of his chin...

Whatever the boy was doing, Draco had no intention of stopping him. He had never felt his nerves so alive, nor so painfully sensitized.

"Harry," Draco gasped, his tongue feeling thick with pulsing blood.

Instead of answering, Harry took the initiative and returned to the warm cavern of Draco's mouth. Just feeling Harry's warm tongue teasing his own was almost enough to make him come inside his pants like a teenager – which he was – but to prevent such an occurrence he began scrabbling frantically for a hold on Harry's robes.

"Yesss," Harry hissed, sounding so familiar to the sibilant speech of a snake that Draco was frozen in surprise. Harry took advantage of his pause to begin to undue the robes twisted around Draco's body, and Draco was brought crashing back to reality.

"Wait," he muttered, though he lifted his hips as if pleading for friction. Harry, as though he heard the silent command, cupped a palm over Draco's hardness.

"Yes?" he repeated, though in the form of a question this time.

"I don't know if we should be doing this, I mean, I don't even think I'm gay," Draco began feverishly. Harry chuckled softly, and pressed harder with his palm against the soft cloth covering Draco's erection.

"Do you like this?" Harry asked. Receiving Draco's acquiescent nod, he continued, "Who do you think of?" When Draco only stared at Harry, Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Then I think we both know who you swing for," he said mockingly.

"I'm not gay," Draco gritted out. "I'm only thinking of you since you're the one with _your hand fondling my cock_," he scowled.

Harry harrumphed disapprovingly. "Such language," he said sarcastically before laughing. "I'm impressed."

Draco blanched and arched away from Harry's wandering hands. "Besides," he said, resuming the previous conversation, "I still want to talk to you about that little death threat you gave me earlier."

Harry shook his head and admitted defeat. Thrusting his hands into his unruly hair, he stepped away from Draco, unconcerned that Draco's molten silver eyes followed his movement and latched onto the flouting erection he sported.

"So what do you need clarified then?" Harry asked, walking away from the blonde to flop onto his own bed. Skylar shifted on his pillow, but otherwise made no move to accommodate him. He gave her a brief scowl before shrugging philosophically and stacked his hands behind his head in the same form as he had earlier outside.

Draco tentatively moved forward and sat stiffly on his own bed beside Harry's. "Well," he began awkwardly, "what do you define as betrayal?"

Harry sighed and looked up at his now blank bed ceiling. With almost unconscious thought, he grabbed his wand from his sleeve and whispered the words for the vision from last night to be revealed. _"Pateo scrupulosa visum," _he murmured, flicking his wand in two figure eights and a sharp jab, and the full moon from last night appeared, but no clouds were shrouding the moon tonight. He wanted clarity for this conversation, and it was enhanced in his spell.

"If you even think of handing me over to the Dark Lord because of a petty rivalry that you have with your father, or a schoolmate, I will kill you. If you think you are doing the right thing and even have a plan mapped out that you don't tell me about, and hand me over to Voldemort, I will kill you. Do not ever try to do something to me without my expressed permission – there have been too many people that have meddled in my life, and I will no longer stand for it," he said coldly, turning a glare onto the moon. It suddenly morphed and became blood red, expressing his raging emotions.

Draco shuddered and felt the urge to back away from the boy. But he stood firm, no quiver in his muscle to give him away. "I would never do that to a friend," he said directly.

"I shall have to see that for myself, but otherwise...I will be yours," he said, losing some of the edge in his voice.

"Just so you know, it will be the same terms for you Potter," Draco drawled suddenly. "If I find out you have gone behind my back, or betrayed me, I will have you destroyed."

Harry finally grinned and twisted to look at Draco's serious face. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Draco."

Draco nodded slowly before standing, and extended his hand in an exact pantomime of the first day they had met. Harry stood as well, and extended his own hand and shook the proffered palm firmly in agreement.

"Hello...my friend," Draco said, smiling widely.

--------------------

Later that night in the boy's dorms, as everyone was getting ready for bed – with the notable absence of Blaise Zabini – Harry sat at the writing table with a quill in his hand and was writing furiously.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Everything is going well here at Hogwarts. I have already been into a fight, as I'm sure the Headmaster has informed you – I am sure that tomorrow he will be calling me into his office for a meeting. But, in my defense, the Gryffindor had it coming._

_And that brings me onto another subject. I have been sorted into Slytherin, and am proud to be under Professor Snape, our Head of House. Though he is a grim man, he will be fair to me. Do not write back griping about him; I will not read a letter if it begins that way. I am sorry if this news upsets you, as I'm sure it does, but please remember I am not my father, or you for that matter. I have grown up into a man as no other has before, with death hanging over my shoulder from my very birth, waiting for an opportunity to strike me as a snake would. It is only natural I be placed into a House with them._

_I hope for a letter back, but if you are too infuriated, I will wait two weeks before writing again._

_Your faithful godson,_

_Harry_

The next letter he wrote was far more formal and much shorter.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I wish to make an appointment to greet you properly as a friend of my godfather's. If this acceptable, send word of a time and place._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Aware that everyone was watching him covertly, he took up his wand into his hand and tapped the quill four times. "_Pluma vigoro_," he whispered and in the quills stead a snowy owl stood proudly.

"Ah, Hedwig, I haven't seen you in a long time. Have you been well?" he asked brightly, ignoring the gasps from behind him. He could feel the incredulous stares boring into his back, but refused to turn around.

She hooted softly in reply before glancing at the two letters in his hand. "As for these – well, the first one is for a professor here," he said quietly. "Please take this one to Professor Lupin," he ordered, holding up the parchment in question before tying it to her left leg. "This on is for Sirius," he said, taping the other and tying it to her right leg.

With a delightful murmur, she flew out of the dorm via the common room. Because she was an owl, she had pathways already opening for her that no other animal in the school commanded.

He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, shaking the hair out of his eyes tiredly. Yawning hugely, he stumbled towards his bed blearily. With all the events that had taken place during the day, he was exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Goodnight everyone," he whispered huskily before he slumped into his bed. There were muttered replies that he didn't care to decipher, and with a wave of his hand had a shield erected around his bed. Pulling the curtains closed around his bed, he snuggled into the comfortable mattress with Skylar huddled close to his head for warmth.

"You're getting a bath tomorrow, you know that Sky," he muttered. He ignored her disgusted mewl before he fell asleep within seconds.

--------------------

visum : vision, view, sight.

scrupulosa : intricate,

pateo : to be open, be exposed

pluma : feather /featherbed /pen.

vigoro : to animate

**TBC**


	8. 3 Letters

**Title**: The New Guy

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

This will eventually be a **HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!

Big thanks to **Xyverz** for looking this chapter over for me! Your opinion is priceless!

--------------------

**Chapter 8**

_3 Letters_

The morning after Harry and Draco's little heart-to-heart found them all in a better mood...that was abruptly shattered when Harry proceeded to bring Skylar into the restroom.

"What is that _thing_ doing in here?" Draco shouted, backing rapidly away from the hissing rodent.

"She needs a bath Draco. Where better that she clean up than in a shower?" Harry said patiently, clutching a howling ferret to his chest in an attempt to keep her from scratching her little claws down his naked arms. His pajama bottoms rode low on his hips, his still tanned body revealed in all its glory and his feet bare against the cold tile. Draco could feel his mouth watering, and covered up his panting with a question.

"You're going to bring her into the shower with you?" Draco asked, raising a disdainful eyebrow. He damned himself silently for being jealous of a creature, in his opinion, a step lower than a rat.

"Of course not," Harry began indignantly, watching avidly as Draco's shoulders began to relax minutely. "I was going to let her run around in _your_ stall."

The rest of the boys burst into raucous laughter at the horrified expression on Draco's face.

"I'm joking Draco," Harry wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm going to wash her in one of the bathtubs," he finished, pointed vaguely in the direction of another room where the porcelain tubs were spread out.

Harry smiled at Draco's exaggerated sigh of relief before he hauled an angrily kicking and squealing ferret into the other room. All the boys stood in unwilling fascination as the sound of a tub filling shallowly with water was heard, a howl of pain from Harry echoed eerily off the walls, and a loud splash as a little body was dumped into the water.

Five minutes later a thoroughly drenched and soapy Harry emerged with a satisfied looking Skylar who was burrowing happily in her towel. As Draco stood with his arms folded serenely across his chest, he couldn't hold back the snort of amusement that escaped, nor the husky chuckle that followed soon after. Ignoring Harry's death glare, Draco slipped into his own stall, grinning at the turn of events Fate had decided to bestow upon him.

After a few moments of relative silence in which the sounds of showers running was the only sound heard, Draco raised his voice to talk to the stall next to him.

"Harry?" Draco asked loudly, smoothing soap over his pectorals absently.

"What?" Harry growled back, soaping his hair in jerky movements, wincing as the soap slid down his shoulders to his arms and irritated the scratches Sky had given him.

"Why didn't you just use a cleaning spell?" Draco sniggered.

There was a loud pause in which no one in the shower stalls dared to voice their own amusement as Harry finally replied, "Sometimes it's just better to do things the old-fashioned way." A loud cough followed, and Draco burst into laughter.

--------------------

When Harry entered the Great Hall with a line of Slytherins behind him, they were met with a deafening silence. No one dared to make obvious movement, as if afraid to attract Harry's attention and spurn him into attack-mode. He patted Skylar on the head as his eyes traveled over the still tables, his fingers playing with her twitching ears.

"I'm assuming then that everyone has heard of the Weasley Incident, eh?" Harry asked, squinting as he began rubbing his slightly burning eyes. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the irritating sensation of soap, even after several spells to erase the effect. Skylar truly had put up an amazing fight.

"Of course Harry," Draco said, staring at him with an eyebrow quirked. "Did you ever doubt that the Gryffindors would brag about how badly they were beaten?" Crabbe and Goyle muffled snorts of laughter from where they stood flanking the two boys.

"Having you been crying, Potter?" came a sneering voice from behind the green robed bunch of boys. Harry immediately lowered his hands and turned to face the silently glaring pack of Gryffindors.

"Why yes," Harry began pleasantly, ignoring the snickers of the other houses. "I was crying from laughter remembering the pathetic fight you put up yesterday, Weasley." The Slytherins immediately began heckling as Ron flushed in embarrassed rage and the other Gryffindors shifted from foot to foot.

"Bastard!" Ron spit out. "Just name a time and place, and I'll meet you for a duel. I'll show you how _real_ wizards fight."

Again silence descended as the students eagerly anticipated his answer. Even the teachers were quiet, pausing from their breakfast and watching the unfolding drama with hooded eyes. Snape watched with a dark gaze, his eyebrows lowered in a frown as he sent a glare to the Gryffindor Head-of-House.

"No," Harry said, turning his back to the boy in an obvious sting to his pride, intimating that he found the other boy less than adequate to hold his attention. "I have no need or desire to waste my time."

"Scared?" Ron taunted, folding his gangly arms across his chest in malicious amusement.

"Don't press your luck, _Weasel_," Harry growled suddenly. "In all the times we've met you've been the one to back down first; don't make it anymore embarrassing for yourself than necessary."

"If I'm correct, you're the one whose brain erupted," Ron jeered, igniting laughter from the scraggily pack of Gryffindor boys. The bushy haired brunette clung to his arm, futilely trying to restrain the boy from violence. The Slytherin's immediately began catcalling and defending Harry. He waved a hand, commanding their silence, and they complied hastily.

"That was an aberration," Harry said slowly. "And if I'm correct, I was the last one standing. So I would listen to your friend there," he smirked, nodding in Hermione's direction, "and don't bite off more than you can chew, Gryffindor."

Draco laughed, settling a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Watch yourself, Weasel. Who knows what may happen when your back is turned. I owe you for those cheap shots you tried to pull."

Draco turned his attention to Harry, and motioned with his head towards the Slytherin table. Harry nodded his consent and let Draco lead them away towards the promise of breakfast.

The conversation in the Great Hall started up as they all took their seats, whispering and pointing at Harry while he began to set a plate for Skylar to eat from.

"Be careful of him, Draco," Harry said lowly, not bothering to look at the blonde. "He will not take those threats lightly."

Draco waved a negligent hand, uncaring of the warning. "I can handle myself, Harry. He couldn't hurt me if he tried." The girls twittered in amusement while the boys smiled to themselves. Harry just shrugged, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth hungrily. He had missed lunch yesterday and had only a small dinner in the Infirmary before he had left, and he could feel his stomach begging for more.

Midway during the morning meal, while Harry was talking politely to Nott and feeding Skylar bits and pieces of his breakfast, a flutter of wings announced the arrival of the mail. Automatically he looked up, expecting only one piece of mail and was faintly startled when three landed before him.

The first letter was fairly plain scrap of parchment dropped by one of the old school owls. It had no envelope; it was just a small slip of paper rolled up. The second was a very fine, grainy envelope with careful quill strokes slashed across the face of the cream colored front. It was dropped by a flamboyantly colored green parrot that landed regally in front of him, chattering happily at the awed gazes aimed at his plumage.

But it was the third note that had riveted everyone's gaze as it was dropped. Bright red and trembling with rage, a Howler was immediately dropped with a sigh of relief by Hedwig, who didn't bother to land but flew off towards the Slytherin dormitories.

Ignoring the stares he was given, he set aside the Howler in lieu of opening the first of the letters. Draco eyed the second letter curiously, darting glances between the bird and the correspondence suspiciously.

"Harry," Theodore Nott whispered, "you should probably leave and open that Howler. It looks bloody furious, it does."

"It can wait, I already know what its going to say," Harry replied with a soothing smile, continuing to untie the ribbon that held the plain note closed.

Draco ignored the Howler to reach for the letter dropped by the foreign bird, but abruptly snatched his hand back when Harry rapped his knuckles with a silver spoon.

"Don't touch, Draco," Harry said calmly in reply to the blonde's indignant scowl.

The Howler began to smoke and rattle before Harry shoved it underneath his plate in annoyance.

"I just wanted to see who it was from," Draco defended, slyly reaching out to grab the envelope once Harry's attention was properly diverted by his first note.

_Harry;_

_I would be happy to meet you for tea in my office tonight after dinner. It's on the third floor across from the D.A.D.A classroom. The door will be ajar._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry thoughtfully glanced towards the head table and gave a brief nod of acceptance to a relieved looking Lupin. He then turned his flashing green eyes to Draco who was struggling to quietly open the fighting letter he had snitched.

"It won't open for your Draco. Besides, it's rude to open other people's mail – didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Harry teased.

People held their breath as Harry's plate began to bounce up and down, creating a racket loud enough to attract attention from the other tables. Harry barely spared it a glance.

"Hand it over," Harry demanded, holding out a hand impatiently.

"No," Draco said petulantly, sweeping a hand over his slick blonde hair imperiously as he held the missal behind his back.

"I won't ask again Draco. Give. Me. Back. My. Letter," he enunciated carefully.

Draco eyed him curiously and withdrew the letter, waving it enticingly in Harry's line of vision. "Tell me who it's from first, and then I'll let you have it."

Harry grunted, still holding out his hand. "First give me my letter, and then I'll tell you who it's from."

"No way," Draco smirked. "There's no security I'll get my answer if I give it to you first."

"Then you'll just have to trust me won't you?" Harry purred, lowering his lashes seductively. Draco gulped, glancing around at the other table members before hesitantly putting it back into Harry's hand.

"Good boy," Harry drawled as he stuffed the letter inside his black robe pocket. "It's from the Prince of Turkey." Ignoring Draco's shocked expression he finally turned his attention towards the steaming Howler.

"Shouldn't you take that outside, Harry? You don't want other people to hear that letter," Ginger sniffed from her seat between Millicent and Pansy.

Harry only narrowed his eyes in concentration before he poked at the seal with a sharp knife. Immediately the Howler flung itself into the air, taking a deep breath to begin its rant.

HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR FATHER'S MEMORY THIS WAY? DAMNIT HARRY, YOUR FATHER WOULD BE SO ASHAMED—

The entire student body had turned wide eyes to the spectacle at the Slytherin table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lupin wince at the booming voice of his godfather, and could only imagine the smirk on Snape's face at the damning words. But everyone could only blink and take in the vision of Harry pointing his wand at the Howler with his right and the knife held loosely in his left, before Harry leapt into action.

With a wave of his wand and a muttered restraining spell the spewing Howler was pinned to the table. With a secret unholy grin Harry planted his knife right in the middle of the sputtering letter. Whispering under his breath, a thin, milky red fluid began to leak from the wound he had inflicted, and cut off the voice echoing from the letter.

Harry gave the knife one last vicious twist before the Howler disappeared in a cloud of steamy red smoke. He sat down calmly amid frightened whispers, wiping his fingers on a napkin before picking up his fork to finish the rest of his breakfast. Even Snape had a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face.

But Dumbledore, Draco noted from his seat beside Harry, had kept only a thoughtful gaze trained on Harry through the entire debacle. As conversation resumed at the High Table, everyone began casting surreptitious glances toward Harry.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime," Draco drawled lazily, swirling the tea in his cup with a spoon.

"It's not hard," Harry muttered, spreading jelly liberally over his toast.

"I've never heard of anyone ever being able to do that," Nott said, awe evident in his voice.

"I discovered it purely by accident," Harry said, grinning widely at the dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"You mean you learned how to do that by yourself?" Pansy asked, wiping her mouth her napkin daintily.

Harry shrugged, slouched in his chair, flicked the hair away from his forehead exposing his scar briefly, blinked at the faint stinging still present in his eyes, and shrugged again.

"That made everything as plain as day," Draco muttered, hiding his smile when Harry glared at him.

"I'm afraid I can't give away my secrets quite yet," Harry replied, ignoring the disappointed groans that were uttered around the table.

"If you are done making a fool of yourself, Potter," Professor Snape sneered, "I believe it's time for class."

Immediately the Slytherins jumped to their feet, muttering, "Yes Professor" as they stood to exit the Great Hall. Harry stood slowly, stretching lazily as he made eye contact with the Potions Master's unblinking eyes.

"You, stay behind Potter," Snape barked, looming darkly in the background of all the hustle as the rest of the students began to follow the Slytherins lead and began to rush out of the dining area.

Harry rolled his eyes discretely but nodded his agreement. He sat back down on the bench, ignoring his irate Head-of-House in exchange for watching Draco chuck his bag at Goyle and smooth the silky hair away from his forehead.

Harry knew his eyes were suddenly hot, burning with the desire he made no attempt to hide when Draco swallowed thickly, his own gray eyes heating reluctantly as well. "I'll save you a spot in Arithmancy, Harry," Draco said softly.

Harry only nodded, his eyes following Draco's lithe form as he left with the last traces of the students. He scratched Skylar's full belly to prolong the sudden quiet before turning to face Snape, his eyes cooling noticeably. The Great Hall had finally purged itself of the students and only the two of them remained; both were impervious to the last lingering stares and snickers.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied with your little display this morning," Severus started haughtily.

Harry smirked back cheerfully, "I am, if I do say so myself, thanks."

"You idiot boy," Severus snarled. "You've let the whole school know of your power!" Harry only raised his dark eyebrows, not rising to the challenge he heard in the man's tone.

"You-" Snape started again only to be cut off by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore.

"Now, now Professor Snape, no need for such dramatics," the Headmaster said, sending a wink to the snorting Harry still sitting at the trestle table.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think I know how to handle the situation," Snape gritted out between his clenched teeth, ignoring the faintly fascinated looks Harry was exchanging between the two teachers.

"I'm sure you do," Albus said smoothly. "I just came to ask Harry how he was feeling after yesterday's events." Severus closed his mouth with a snap, folding his arms imperiously across his chest and throwing his shoulders back arrogantly.

"I feel fine, Headmaster. Not much the worse for wear," Harry answered, smiling grimly. Skylar stretched and began sniffing Harry's tea, taking a tentative sip before smacking her thin lips in approval and dunking her head into the entire cup. Harry winced, feeling the scratches on his arms tighten and all his hard work disappear down the drain.

Albus laughed, patting the albino ferret with a smile, before training his watery blue eyes back on Harry. "I'm happy that you settled your differences with young Mr. Weasley," he said gently. It was Harry's turn to snort, and he shrugged.

"I don't want to hurt him on purpose," he said indifferently. He ignored Albus' sharp look, and stared over the Headmaster's shoulders at his Head-of-House. "Sorry for the little Howler display, sir," Harry added for good measure.

"Your godfather has no sense of tact." It was apparent to the two other men that Severus was dieing to say more.

"Well, that was my little way of shutting Sirius up before he could start to say more," Harry said, laughing softly.

"I must ask you not to do that again, Harry," Albus said, stroking a wrinkled hand down his pure white beard. "It incites fear, and during this time," here he paused, and Harry knew he was referring to Voldemort," we do not wish to give the students another thing to be afraid of."

Harry yawned widely before belatedly covering his mouth. "It's okay, it wasn't to cause fear, but if it does, it won't hurt."

"What are you talking about, you impudent brat?" Snape muttered, shooting him a dark glance.

"It was to show the Slytherins I am not someone to be pushed around. It will ultimately gain their loyalty and their respect for me as a wizard. It will make them confused," Harry said, eying the two men before him warily. He didn't trust easily, and these two men had no proven to him any reason why he should – but he figured it would be easier to answer their questions now rather than pay for it later.

Albus smiled benignly, giving a satiated Skylar one last pat before bidding his farewell. "Well, as long as that's settled, you should be heading off to class Harry." He sneezed suddenly, violently, surprising the two men.

"Sorry about that. Seems something has started up my allergies again," Dumbledore said with an apologetic grin and he cleared with nose with a bright green hankerchief. Harry winced and Snape rolled his eyes as they both watched the Headmaster casually stroll out of the dining Hall.

Harry stood, grabbing a napkin to wipe Skylar's tea dampened face before slipping her into his magically enlarged pocket. "Well I'll be going now, Professor."

"We will talk about this later, Potter. Get out of here," the Potions Master hissed, flicking his hand towards the door before exiting before he could get another word in otherwise.

Harry flung his bag across his back and made his way vaguely towards the library where the Arithmancy room was located nearby. Knowing he was going to be late, he picked up the pace and jogged towards Professor Vector's room, smiling evilly at Skylar's grumpy growl of disapproval.

"Hush," he muttered. "You deserve it after the stunts you pulled this morning." She grumbled back in a series of disgruntled squeaks.

When he finally reached his destination, he tried to enter as stealthily as possible – which means that everyone turned to look at him and watch his progress as he took his seat next to Draco on the right side of the room. Unfortunately Professor Vector had already begun her lecture, and took five points for his tardiness. The Slytherins were fully prepared to launch a strike if it weren't for Draco's quieting glare. _The Ice Prince reigns supreme_, Harry thought with an internal snort.

"Hey, sorry for being late," Harry murmured as he began to pull out his book, _Numbers and Runes: The Sixth Year's Guide to the Mathematical World_ by Uno Portence. Draco nodded and smirked. Harry hastily grabbed a quill and parchment and began to copy the notes on the board, trying to ignore the blonde's body heat against his right side.

When he found his attention wandering for the third time, he huffed a breath in agitation, and thrust a hand roughly through his hair. It was hardly conductive to his education if he couldn't keep his mind off of Draco's body, he scoffed at himself.

"What is your problem?" Draco mumbled irritably as Harry began to fidget and shift in his seat.

"Nothing," Harry snapped, but realized belatedly he said it a little too loudly.

"Mr. Potter, did you have something to contribute to my lecture?" Professor Vector asked, and it would have sounded pleasant if it weren't for the glare in her eyes.

"No, Professor," Harry said, trying to ignore the giggles as his face flushed.

"Then perhaps you won't mind doing the next problem, Mr. Potter," she answered, smiling grimly.

_Damn it_, he thought before he sighed dismally, shot a glare at Draco, and began to read the problem aloud.

-------------------

After an uneventful History of Magic and Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Harry flopped down on the bench for lunch next to Draco. He sent a glance around, wondering briefly where Anna-Marie had gone to since he hadn't been able to talk to her during classes but shrugged.

"Hey Harry," Pansy murmured as she sat across from him.

"Hi," Harry said, looking at a chicken sandwich in gratitude before stuffing it in his face. He heard a hungry growl and was embarrassed that his stomach would make such a noise – but when Skylar began to scratch and fight her way out of his pocket, he grinned and pulled her out, setting her down in front of her usual plate. He knew it probably wasn't the best diet for a ferret, but couldn't force her to eat those smelly pellets – she had bared her teeth at him the first time he had suggested it.

Pansy grimaced at his manners before smiling slightly. "How have you liked your classes so far?"

"'er okay," Harry mumbled through another mouthful, before swallowing. He cleared his throat politely before continuing, "Their not as interesting as other schools I've been too, but not bad either."

Draco shot him a glare, before reaching out for a sandwich as well. "What, being around a_ Prince_ spoil you?" he sneered.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," he said, and smiled fondly as he reached into his pocket to pull out his letter. Draco only grumbled in disgust and moved to sit between Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sent him a confused look before he turned back to his note, determined to ignore the blonde when he got into one of those moods.

_Greetings and Salutations Harry!_

_It has been a long time since I've heard from you. Are you still in Australia or have you moved? It has not been nearly so interesting in the castle since you have left, and we (my family and I) have all missed your smiles._

_In other news, my sister Kibalia is getting married to a sheik in Egypt – I know, perhaps a little below her class, but the King is happy with the profit the match shall bring. He has been insisting I find at princess witch to settle and produce an heir quickly with, and I am running out of ideas to put it off. Perhaps if...well, I shall not burden you with my problems._

_How is Mr. Black doing? I assume you are still of an age to attend school; what kind of classes are you taking? Are they challenging? I know your spirit – I would not be surprised to see your face in a newspaper soon after some sort of adventure. I do miss those greatly._

_Perhaps one day Father shall allow me to travel to see you again as I did last year. We shall see how our schedules work out._

_Send me word soon; I am eager to hear from my very greatest friend._

_Yours,_

_Areb ReShid_

Harry rolled up the epistle with a small smile playing on his lips. He had missed the Prince as well, and promised himself he would reply tonight. He had learned as much from the Prince as he had in all the years he had been to wizard schools combined. It was Areb's bodyguards that had taught him the shielding spell, amongst other binding and stunning spells besides the regular _Petrificus Totalus_ and _Stupefy_. He looked up to find many Slytherins watching him closely, and he stuffed the letter back into one of his pockets quickly.

He settled into a stilted conversation with Pansy, his mind wandering, and finished his lunch quickly before leading Skylar outside. No one followed him, for which he was grateful.

He knew he didn't have much time, so he set Sky down to romp in the grass and relieve herself while he stood silently looking over the lake. He knew what Areb wanted; the Prince had made his intentions towards Harry clear almost from the time they had met. Areb had been his first and only foray into the world of male sexual pleasure, and while it had been nice, it hadn't lit Harry on fire.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? Did _the Prince_ say something to upset you, Harry?" Draco crooned behind him. Harry was not startled, though he had been involved in his own thoughts; he hadn't heard Draco creep up on him for once.

"Why are you talking like that Draco?" Harry asked instead, refusing to lower himself into a fight with the blonde.

"You bastard," was Draco's only reply, and Harry finally turned to watch Draco's expression.

"What do you want me to say, Draco? I am friends with the Prince, nothing more." Even as he said it, Harry knew it wasn't strictly true, but close enough, he reasoned.

Draco narrowed his eyes before turning around abruptly to walk away. But with lightening quick reflexes, Harry reached out, turning the boy roughly around to face him. "Don't walk away from me, Malfoy," Harry growled.

"What do you want me to say, _Potter_?" Draco returned, throwing Harry's words back into his face.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong, that's what," Harry said impatiently, backing up a few steps from the boy. His eyes shuttered closed as if a wall had descended and blocked his emotions.

"I don't know!" Draco finally snarled, thrusting his hands into tousled white blonde hair. It reminded Harry of the night before when he had had Draco pinned against the wall and had his fingers buried deep into those silky locks. Harry shuddered in arousal and forced his mind back on the argument at hand.

"Then I can't do anything about that, can I?" Harry sneered, and Draco recoiled from the slap in his tone. "I don't know what you want me to explain. Do you want me to say that we were lovers? Well we were. Do I love him? No. It's not like I've been celibate my entire life, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes flared in jealousy, and he moved forward, shoving Harry back into the truck of a tree, trapping the boy as he had been trapped last night. "Did he make you feel as I do, Harry?" he purred, watching the green darken into emerald night. "Did he make you as hard as I do?" he questioned, but did not expect any answer as he thrust his hips against Harry's.

"I thought you weren't gay, Draco," Harry panted, his eyes narrowing to slivers of jewel-like sharpness.

"For you, I might make an exception," Draco murmured, leaning forward to press his entire body against Harry's, his lips nipping tenderly at the boy's neck. Harry moaned softly, tilting his head back, giving him full access to his body.

Draco groaned softly before his thrust his hips forward again, rubbing their trapped erections together, and his lips slid to Harry's collarbone. Licking and sucking his way down, he growled in dismay when he encountered the collar of Harry's robe, before he settled for reaching upwards and capturing those pale scarlet lips in a kiss.

Harry whimpered as Draco's cupid bow mouth entrapped his in an embrace so hot he was surprised he couldn't hear a sizzle as they connected. He opened his mouth wide, inviting the boy inside, and Draco gladly complied. Their tongues twisted and rubbed together, eagerly exploring the other, and Harry stroked his tongue along Draco's palate in a smooth caress. Draco gasped, tearing his mouth away to breath deeply before delving back in.

Harry grabbed Draco by the hips while their mouths were occupied, bringing them impossibly closer.

"Want you," Harry panted, delving to suck at Draco's neck hungrily.

"I-I..." Draco started, but suddenly he felt horribly exposed. Harry pulled back to look in his eyes, and the light slowly faded at the terror that roiled within those gray eyes.

"You don't know what you want, Draco," Harry finished, moving away from the blonde and sliding down to sit at the base of the tree. Rambling over now that the boys were separated, Skylar crawled onto his legs, and Harry lifted her to his chest and cuddled her close.

"No, I do, but..." Draco shook his head, stumbling back a step away from the boy that made him forget everything but those deliciously pink lips.

"Draco, I'm not going to force you into anything," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry that you can't accept that side of yourself, but...I won't push."

"I...thank you," Draco whispered. He couldn't decide whether to move and sit beside the boy or to run back into Hogwarts and the safety it implied.

"Go Draco. Go inside _now_." It was the only thing Harry said as he looked over the still idleness of the lake, and Draco took his advice. He ran desperately back into the school, unaware of the dark eyes that had watched their embrace speculatively.

--------------------

**TBC**


	9. A New Lesson in Blackmail

**Title**: The New Guy

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

This will eventually be a **HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!

--------------------

**Chapter 9**

_A New Lesson in Blackmail_

As Harry began to make his way back to the castle five minutes after Draco had run, he was stuffing a tired ferret back into his pocket when he noticed two thirds of the Gryffindor Trio approaching him. The female version of Weasley and the Granger girl stepped in front of him, forcibly halting his stroll back into Hogwarts. He automatically stiffened his shoulders, thinking quickly back to what they could have seen, and winced at all the options.

"What do you want?" he questioned unceremoniously, breaking the tense silence. He didn't even try to pretend he hadn't been caught.

Neither did they. "We want you to stop antagonizing the Gryffindors immediately," Weasley began, before she was abruptly cut off by Harry's sardonic bark of laughter.

"You may as well ask for the moon, because you'll have better luck getting that," Harry said harshly. "If it's escaped your notice, your brother has been the one instigating all of our fights. First," he began, ticking it off on his fingers, "he tried to attack Draco _in public_ and I was the only thing that stood between that all out war. Second, he attacked me on the train while my back was turned! And lastly, he tripped me in Potions while I was clearly preoccupied. I'd say you should be having this conversation with him before you begin to lecture me," he panted, anger clearly flashing in his gleaming green eyes.

He ignored the sour look on both of their faces. "Try again," he said, his voice as hard as the stone castle in looming in the distance.

They said nothing, obviously not expecting such a scathing attack from the beginning.

"You have no experience in blackmail, I take it?" he said rhetorically after they made no motion to go on. "What do _you_ want, Granger? Forget about that imbecile Gryffindor," he asked, brushing off Ginny's choked squeak of outrage.

"I want you to teach me how to do that shield spell, the one that absorbs attacks," she said haughtily. "I've been searching in the library and can only find a few mentions of a spell similar to that, but not on how to actually succeed in conjuring one."

"Well, that's not surprising, I doubt it would be in a book in this library," Harry said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "It was taught to me while I was twelve and in Italy being tutored. It was in a handwritten book by an African wizard tribe and as far as I know, they only wrote that single book – usually they passed on information through oral tradition."

Hermione gaped at him, before audibly closing her mouth and nodding dumbly. "That's barbaric," Hermione whispered, almost to herself, clearly upset at the idea of a civilization having nothing to read.

Harry glared at her, and instantly she was cowed by his ferocious glance. "It seems to have worked alright for their people. They've survived in hiding from Muggles and Wizards alike for thousands of years, far longer than any others here have," he sneered.

Hermione looked ashamed, and refused to meet his eyes.

"But I will teach you, in return for your silence."

Hermione nodded her head, and held her hand out to shake. Harry returned the gesture with a hard stare, before his eyes darted to her red-haired companion.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he asked gruffly.

"I…well…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed and flushed, and rubbed her foot in the cobblestone of the courtyard. "Iwantyoutoteachmehowtokiss," she mumbled incoherently.

Hermione gasped and Harry gave her a befuddled stare. "You…what?" he asked dazedly.

"Why would you want _that_? That's an awful thing to ask for," Hermione cut in.

"Hey, thanks a lot!" Harry grumbled with his lips twisted in a frown.

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before because of Ron and his over protectiveness. I need to learn sometime, don't I? And who better than the Boy-Who-Lived?" Ginny demanded, but the fiery blush gave evidence to her own faltering courage.

"But he's _gay_," Hermione stressed, darting a quick glance to the frowning Slytherin.

"I'm bisexual, thank you very much," Harry replied, very much affronted.

"Aren't you with Draco though? I'd say you're more gay than not," Ginny inserted cheekily.

"It's none of your business whether I am or not. Fine. I'll do it starting next week. But, I'm warning both of you, if this deal, or what you've both seen gets out, I will know who to exact payment from," he finalized, his eyebrows lowered grumpily as he shook Weasley's hand.

"Hey, that's not fair," Ginny cried out. "What if someone else besides us has seen?"

Harry made a show of looking around the deserted courtyard. "I don't see anyone else here blackmailing me," he scoffed.

They both had the decency to blush at least and Harry turned away, assuming their deal was done.

"Hey, wait," Hermione said, reaching out for his arm to turn him back. He shied immediately away from her touch, his wand out and his body arching defensively, staring at them both darkly.

The two girls back up quickly, hands spread open in a sign of truce. "I, well, I just wanted to know why you did that, um, with _Malfoy_, of all people," Hermione stuttered. She realized as soon as she said it how offending it would sound – Harry was a Slytherin as well as Draco, after all.

"That's a very personal question," Harry answered, his eyes still trained securely on them as he stood from his crouch.

"I just…wondered…" Hermione began weakly before faltering. Harry sneered at them both and left without another word.

--------------------

Of course, with his dealings taking up the rest of his lunch break, he was perilously close to being late to his next class. He hastily hurried away to make it to Transfigurations, shared with the Ravenclaws, on time, and while he flung his bag securely over his shoulder, a timid Terry Boot approached him with an uneasy yet captivated look shining on his face and a horde of Ravenclaws gawking behind him.

"Uh…Harry Potter?" he began, almost skipping to keep pace with Harry's stride.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry questioned curtly, dodging a group of giggling Hufflepuffs on his way to McGonagall's classroom.

"Uh…" Boot swallowed heavily before straightening his shoulders and garnering his courage. "I was wondering how you did, well, whatever it is you did to that Howler this morning."

Harry sent him an amused glance and arched his eyebrow, and asked gently, "You're in Ravenclaw aren't you?"

Terry blushed and nodded solemnly.

"Well…what did you say your name was?" Harry questioned politely.

"I didn't. It's Terry Boot, sixth year prefect for Ravenclaw," he said proudly, showing off his shining badge on his cloak.

"Well, 'Terry Boot sixth year prefect for Ravenclaw', it's a trade secret of mine, so I'm afraid I can't quite say," Harry laughed, not needing to look over at the boy to sense his disappointment.

"I only ask because I searched the library and can't seem to find any resource that says it's even possible," Terry said, sounding frustrated and curious.

"Oh man, another one of those avid researches," Harry muttered under his breath so that the boy couldn't hear. He raised his voice to say, "Well, if it's any consolation, it wouldn't be in the Restricted Section either."

Terry waved the undertone of reassurance that the spell wasn't really considered a Dark Arts spell, saying "I know it probably wouldn't be there either, since if it _was_ a form of the Dark Arts you would no longer be in the school."

Harry stopped in front of the Transfiguration classroom and looked at the boy incredulously before chuckling dryly. "That's a very good assumption Boot," he said.

"Why are you in Slytherin, Harry Potter?" Terry asked softly, lowering his voice so that no one could overhear. "You seem to be very intelligent and worldly; you would have done well in Ravenclaw."

"I am in Slytherin because that Sorting Hat could not decide for itself, and I decided for it," Harry said cryptically. Boot shrugged, and nodded, before opening the door and following Harry into the room.

--------------------

When Harry entered, he first sent a glance around the room, searching for Draco, and winced slightly when he saw the boy surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle, leaving no room for Harry to even attempt to sit. Draco did not turn to meet his eyes. Sighing lightly, he looked for an empty space next to someone he knew, but unfortunately even Anna-Marie's table was occupied by two girls Harry had never been introduced to. Nott sat between Pansy and Millicent, and the rest of the Slytherins were otherwise occupied as well since Harry had arrived barely on time for class.

"You can sit with me if you want," Terry said quietly from behind him, pointing towards an empty table in the middle of the Ravenclaws, who tittered behind their hands, watching both of them avidly.

"Thanks," Harry said weakly, allowing himself to follow the prefect to his seat.

"Since Mr. Potter and Mr. Boot have finally deigned to take their seat, we can begin," Professor McGonagall said from the back of the classroom, striding to the front in a remarkably similar style to Snape.

"Today we will be attempting to turn a mouse into two separate entities, namely two rabbits. This is not something easily managed, but can be done if you are concentrating properly."

Harry listened avidly to the lesson, taking meticulous notes next to the Ravenclaw, before beginning they were paired up to begin the practical.

Millicent was called on to pass out the mice, barely giving Harry a second glance when it was their turn, though Harry was not overly concerned. He gave his wand a decisive flick to warm it up, and began weaving his magic piece by piece over the mouse the boys shared.

"It says in the notes that there are three separate parts to the spell," Terry whispered, giving the directions quietly since Harry had decided to go first. "First, it says you have to 'begin by weaving an essence spell to garner the necessary information for life duplication'. Whatever that means," Terry snickered quietly.

"That basically means you have to do a spell incantation for copying the mouse by using a part of the specimen capable of carrying its DNA," Harry said, speaking calmly and confidently. "You can use hair, nail clippings, saliva, blood, urine, or sperm."

Terry nodded, watching intently when Harry pulled a few mouse hairs out and laid it on the desk beside the docile rodent. "_Substantia muris_," Harry whispered, holding his wand pointed directly vertical above the hair and twisted it between his fingers, turning it in a full circle. A small wisp of smoke appeared to float above the hair, twisting tightly at the turn of the wand.

"Okay, part 1 done. Next?"

"Next, 'you must use the essence you've collected and form another full and complete rodent using the incantation '_effingo animi mus' _combined with the t-motion wand movement.'"

Terry looked at Harry expectantly, who nodded serenely. "_Effingo animi mus_," he murmured, moving his wand down in a straight line, before moving up a few inches and moving his wand first to the left and then to the right in another line.

The tightly twined line of smoke began quivering violently in the air before abruptly dropping, the thin fog enveloping the mouse fur. It changed colors instantly, first going red, then black, then yellow, and finally settling into a sea foam green. The hair morphed slowly from incandescent smoke into a transparent shape of a mouse, and with a loud crack, formed a perfect replica of the mouse.

"They have two separate souls, but are made from the same blood," Harry whispered confidingly to a euphoric Terry who shivered in delight beside him.

"Well done Mr. Potter, you've conquered the hardest part. Now transfigure the two mice into identical rabbits, and you shall have passed," Professor McGonagall murmured behind him, startling both boys who had been deeply involved in the spell.

"Finally, 'holding the two mice in one hand, drag your wand from the backs of the each rodent lightly and say '_mutatio genus in lepo'_,'" Terry finished.

Harry gathered each rat into his hand, and cupping them close together, dragged the tip of his wand from each and clearly stated the spell. At first, nothing happened, and disappointed, Harry set the mice back onto the desk, demanding to see the instructions again.

But there was a squeaky pop, and when the boys looked down, there stood two proud male hares preening each other. The mice were obviously fond of their new appearances, and bounced happily around the desk, cavorting playfully with each other.

Grinning widely, both boys puffed out their chests in obvious pride.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said grudgingly. "Mr. Boot, it will be your turn next, I hope you do as well as your partner did."

Terry deflated slightly, before looking hesitantly at the two rabbits rolling around on the desktop. "That was pretty intense for just transfiguring them into rabbits," he said to Harry while their Professor turned the animals back into their rodent form, and then got rid of the cloned mouse.

"It's all having to do with making sure they are separated; you can always tell a copy animal from the original because it will have no independent thought. To make them totally different (but still a copy), you have to extract a part of the original and make it into its own unique soul," the Transfiguration Professor said while she handed the Ravenclaw the now solo mouse. "It is very difficult to do properly the first time; I'm very surprised Mr. Potter even managed it at all," she continued, sending Harry a proud glance.

She walked away to observe another pair on the opposite side of the room, and Harry turned to the Ravenclaw prefect with a small smile. "Let's have a go, shall we?"

--------------------

By the end of the class, Terry had gotten halfway through the spell before encountering problems, but with a promise from Harry that he would help tutor him later that evening Harry left the room with a slight buzz tingling in his right arm.

He stretched it carefully, working the kinks out of his muscles after using so much magic in one sitting, clenching and unclenching his fist while he made his way down to the dungeons. He had just started to get the feeling back into his arm before he was unceremoniously yanked into a closet.

"Whoa-what?" Harry gasped, his eyes widening in surprise before a hand clapped over his eyes and his mouth, trapping his glasses uncomfortably against his nose, and his head thrust against a firm chest.

"I've got you now, Harry. You cannot escape me…"

--------------------

**A/N**: -dun dun dun- sorry, I really just wanted to get this update out. This also serves to inform everyone that I have a new LJ (http:www . livejournal . com / users / thelupent/ remove the spaces) ,and its alsoon the homepage link. It has to deal with upcoming stories, and for information on my new novel-length HP fic I'm working on. So I don't know how much of an update I can be doing on this story since I've already gotten almost 40k worth of words on my new fiction. GO CHECK IT OUT! Don't be afraid to friend me either :-) I like friends…hehehe.

_Substantia muris_: Essence of mouse

Originally _mus, muris_ – changed into Genitive singular form

_Effingo animi mus_: Copy spirit of (a) mouse

_Animus, -i: _sprit, soul

_Mutatio genus in lepo: _change origin into (a) hare/rabbit

Orignially _lepus_ – changed into Ablative singular form


	10. Another Broom Closet?

**Title**: The New Guy

**Author**: Regal Baring

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters; I only twist them for my evil pleasure.

This will eventually be a **HP/DM** slash, so if that bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but don't read if you don't like. You have been duly warned!

**A/N**: Sorry it's been so long! I've graduated, so now I'll have some free time to update!

By the way, after re-reading all the previous chapters, I'm so sorry for the Jane Austen-esque way they talk. I'll try to make it a little more realistic, but I promise nothing, hahaha!

--------------------

**Chapter 10**

_In which the closet appears again_

Harry breathed deeply, surprised at his own foolishness. He wasn't guarded today, and so distracted by his victory in Transfiguration, he hadn't even been aware of his surroundings. It would serve him right if he ended up getting knocked a bit senseless after this.

"Uocn lgg nrw," he tried to mutter.

"Harry, I can't believe you. After all of your training, I still managed to surprise you," Sirius said, his voice betraying a little worry.

Harry wrenched his head out from under Sirius' hand, his mouth turned down in a grimace.

"I know," he said, irritation and disgust with himself written on his face. "I don't know why I wasn't alert. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, no! Harry, don't apologize. I just…I just wasn't expecting it to be so easy," Sirius said with bashful sort of smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry smiled a little, and gave Sirius a back breaking hug.

"I suppose from that hug I can guess I'm not in the, er, doghouse anymore, right?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, no, you still are," Harry said with a big smile, "but I can still be happy to see you, can't I?"

In fact, he hadn't realized until now just how much he had missed Sirius. Even though he had gone off to other private schools (disguised of course), or had tutors when discretion was necessary, he hadn't ever really been so far away from his godfather.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that," he laughed. "But Harry…you shouldn't be…I don't know how to say it," he said, his brows twisted in a frown. "I don't think it's wise for you show the true extent of your power," he finally said at last, after a moment's pause.

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment, before he said gently, "I'm not showing them everything. But I want them to respect me."

"Don't do it by fear, or by pressure," Sirius warned. "I…I know what it's like to want to show off for people," he said, his eyes shadowed.

"I'm not-" Harry began hotly, before he stopped abruptly. He looked into Sirius's dark eyes, eyes that had seen so much, even seen his parent's murdered. He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. It really was time to get a haircut, he thought distractedly.

It wasn't like he really _wanted_ to be more powerful, Harry assured himself. But since it happened, and since this destiny was forced on him, he may as well…as well…he winced. He may as well show off.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, his eyes downcast. He clenched his fists tightly, and anger made him tremble. "I just hate it," he said fiercely. "I hate it when they look at me, and wonder, 'is that the next Dark Lord?' or when they stare at my forehead as if they have the right to. I hate it when they watch me in the middle of class or in the halls, and walk around me as if I had some sort…some sort of disease or something," he said, his voice choked a little. "It's always been bad, being the new guy, but it's been worse here. They all know…everything."

Sirius grasped him by the shoulders, pulling him close. "I know," Sirius breathed, his mouth pressed to the crown of Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"I know," Harry said, his voice trembling, "but I wouldn't wish it on anyone else. At least I can handle it."

"Can you?" Sirius asked. "Do you want to leave?" His eyes were intense, dark and brooding, and he showed his willingness to pick up and leave at that very instant.

Harry finally managed a weak smile, and squeezed Sirius again in one last quick hug before letting him go to straighten his robes. "No," he said at last. "It's time to stop running, don't you think?"

"I…well, I guess it is," Sirius finally said at last, and gave Harry a true smile, one that lit up his face and showed off his true handsomeness.

"Are you going to stay for the evening?" Harry asked eagerly. "Remus Lupin is here, he agreed to meet with me tonight."

"Yep, that's what I'm here for. He told me you had asked to meet with him, so I figured I'd drop in and see how you were doing. Dumbledore asked to speak with me as well, so it all worked out," he said, laughing and ruffling his godson's hair.

Skylar chose that moment to lunge out of Harry's unbuttoned pocket, and latched onto Sirius's thumb. With a cry of surprise, he started shaking his hand back and forth, trying to dislodge the rodent clinging with ferocious strength. Her little fangs gripped him tightly, digging in deeper with each shake.

"What the-get this thing off me, Harry!" Sirius cried out, holding out his arm towards Harry in desperation.

"Skylar, let go of Sirius right now," Harry said, his voice deepening in anger. Immediately the ferret let go of her target, looking up at her master with large, welling eyes.

"Oh no, your crying won't get you out of punishment this time," he said sternly. "You know Sirius' voice, why did you attack him?"

Skylar let out a little depressed 'eep' of dismay, her eyes filling with tears. Harry looked at the blood staining her mouth, and shook his head. "You've been a very bad girl. I know you may have thought you were protecting me, but this wasn't the answer," he said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

Skylar scrabbled at his hand, wanting to climb up to his shoulder, but Harry refused to let her go to her perch, instead putting her in a pocket with a stern order to stay still. After a cry of sadness, she grew still once more.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I don't know what got into her," Harry said apologetically, watching as Sirius cast a quick healing spell on the small wound.

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius said, a small smile twisting about his lips. "I know she thought she was defending you. I did just pull you into a closet," he laughed.

"Still…she shouldn't have done that when she heard your voice. Anyways, I have to go get my books for Charms next," Harry said, "I don't want to be late, so I'll see you later!"

He jogged quickly down the halls, knowing he was running late, and he heard Skylar squeaking and she was jostled, but he didn't have the time to walk. Stepping into the dorms, he hurriedly sifted through his trunk, captured his book _Challenging Charms for Sixth Year Students _by Harlotta Squeeluck, and raced out of the room.

"Sorry Sky," he puffed, "I'm running late." She was conspicuously silent.

He squeezed into the room just as Professor Flitwick was standing on his podium, and with his head down, he sank into the first seat empty seat he found, which happened to be by a blushing young girl in braids. He smiled weakly before opening his book. Draco sent him strange looks, but his eyes darted away as soon as Harry captured his eyes. He sighed heavily before jotting down the notes.

--------------------

After the final class of the day, Harry wearily as he strode into the dorms, flinging his books onto his bed before heading to the bathroom. He withdrew Skylar, drawing in a harsh breath at the dried blood on her lips.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, kissing the top of her head, before he gently took a damp towel to wipe up her face. She merely looked at him, her face pathetically sad.

"I know you were trying to do the right thing," he whispered. "I know you were looking out for me. Couldn't you hear it was Sirius?" he asked.

She merely shook her head, allowing him to clean up her face without a fight. He worried more because she was so passive.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Today has been a pretty bad day," he tried to say, as if in apology, but he knew it wasn't enough. "One day," he started again, "one day I'll make it up to you."

After she had been all cleaned up, he cuddled her close as he moved down the steps into the common area. It fell quiet, as it usually did; this was a different sort of silence than usual though. Harry looked around quizzically, but no one would meet his eyes.

"Perhaps I should just skip dinner," he muttered, but Skylar mewled demandingly, regaining some of her spunk. He laughed, and trudged down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Stepping through the large doors, he ignored the stares and moved towards the Slytherin table, before slumping into his seat.

"Alright there, Harry?" Theodore Nott asked, sitting down beside him and reaching to fill a plate.

"I'm okay…just a little tired, I guess," he answered. Skylar wiggled to sit on the table beside his arm, stretching out and begging for a drumstick of chicken. Harry chuckled a bit, handed her a piece, and began nibbling on his own food.

"Is there something wrong with people today?" Harry asked conversationally to Nott. "It just seems like everyone is acting a little strange," he said.

Nott just shrugged his shoulders a little. "I don't about all that," he said, "but I heard someone say that Draco was in a pretty pissy mood all day."

Draco strode into the Hall, surrounded by his normal mob, just as Harry was taking a bite of his potatoes, and he swallowed the lump that had turned to paste in his mouth.

"He's in fine form tonight, isn't he?" Nott asked, spearing a piece of meat before lifting it before his eyes in a desultory manner.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "it would seem so."

When Draco noticed he was there, there was only a small misstep, before he moved on to sit further away from Harry than usual. Pansy sent Draco a questioning look, but sat opposite him as she usually did. The others filed around in around him, all sending Harry a pitying look, before starting their meal.

Harry tried to ignore the snub as best he could.

"Hm, got on his bad side, did you?" Nott asked, sending Harry a wry glance. "It's not hard to do."

Harry sent him an interested glance. "Are you on his bad side, then?" he asked, curious.

"Nope," he said, "I just don't pay homage to him like I should, so I'm just on the outer fringe of things." He laughed softly. "It's a lot safer than being on the inside circle."

Harry sent him a small smile, taking a few more bites of food. "I believe I agree with you," he said at last. "Perhaps we can just be on the outer fringes together, if I'm lucky."

Nott sent him a glance as if questioning his sanity. "You're Harry Potter. You can't be fringe," he said, faintly amused.

"Well, I'll just do my best then," he said, and without further conversation they finished their meal.

-----

Harry waited until Draco and his entourage had finally left the Great Hall before he stood up to leave. Nott had waited with him, "to watch the drama unfold," he had said, and so got to his feet beside him.

"Would you like to study together tonight?" Nott asked calmly, brushing imaginary crumbs off of his robe.

"I would, but I have to meet someone first," Harry answered apologetically. He brushed his fringe off of his forehead in thought for a moment, before saying, "Another time, perhaps?"

"Sure, it's up to you, just let me know," he said casually, and strolled off towards the dungeons.

Harry waited patiently for Nott to have disappeared down the hallway before he headed up the stairs. Reaching the door to Professor Lupin's personal quarters, he knocked tentatively. Skylar, snoozing peacefully in his pocket after a full belly, snored softly in her sleep.

"Come in!" was the husky voice of the newly appointed Defense teacher, and he opened the door slowly before stepping in. His wand, lying cool along his forearm, was a reassuring presence.

When he stepped into the sparsely filled room, he smiled to see his godfather and Lupin sipping tea.

"Sorry if I'm late," he said, closing the door quietly behind him. "I was a little caught up after supper. I didn't want anyone to follow me."

"It's no problem. Sirius has been filling me in on some of your training," Remus said gently, and handed him a cup of tea as Harry collapsed onto the couch beside Sirius.

Remus smiled to see the easy camaraderie between the two. He could hardly believe his eyes – Harry was the spitting image of James. He wondered if Sirius had found it difficult some times to separate the two. Sirius and James had been best friends, closer in age and class than Pettigrew and Remus had been. They had done everything together; they had shared the same sense of humor, bunked next to each other in the dorms, had the same classes…at times, he admitted, it had been hard to think of them as separate people. And then James had married Lilly, and she had given birth to a son. It had all changed. Sirius had told Remus that though he had loved Harry, he had still felt a sense of loss for his friend. They were no longer the same.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. "Well, training is all I've been doing for as long as I can remember," he said, smirking a little.

Sirius sent him a sharp look, before looking away.

"I know," Remus said gently. "I wanted to meet with you tonight to ask you if you'd like to continue training with me during a few evenings of the week."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! I've been wondering who I was going to work with while I was here. I was sure it was going to be Snape," he laughed, shuddering in mock fright.

Remus smiled with understanding. "Yes, Professor Snape can be a rather…formidable man," he murmured.

They chatted politely for a moment before Remus turned to Harry, saying, "I've been told you learned the Patronus when you were thirteen. That's very impressive."

Harry smiled proudly. "Yeah, it took a while," he said, smoothing the hair away from his forehead, "but the Prince was very patient."

"Prince?" Remus questioned with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Yeah…when I was thirteen we were in Turkey. The Prince was a tutor for me. Sirius knew them," he clarified.

"How would you have known the Prince of Turkey?" Remus asked his friend, flabbergasted.

"Ah, well…it all involved a bet some alcohol, and a large black dog," Sirius said with a roguish grin.

"You'll have to tell me about it later," Remus said, chuckling.

Remus quickly set up an easy schedule for both of them, and within a few minutes more Harry was on his way out.

"I'm sorry," he apologized after hastily covering a yawn. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why?" Sirius demanded, swiftly moving to stand in front of Harry. "You didn't tell me that you had been having trouble."

"Ah, well," Harry began uncomfortably, "it's more home sickness than anything else," he said with a rather winsome smile. "It's been a long time since I've been in a school like this without you around."

Sirius relaxed marginally, and forced a smile. He ruffled the boy's hair before pulling him into a quick squeeze. Boys his age were so touchy about hugging their parents. But Harry leaned into the embrace before moving away.

As if he was starved for a single touch.

It had always amazed Sirius…amazed him, but had always made him faintly uneasy. As if maybe Sirius hadn't done something right.

But he had treated the boy as best he knew how. He had given him anything he needed, had tried to teach him the best way to be a man. He certainly had never hurt him, or beat him, as Sirius' own father had done. He had tried to do everything opposite of his own family.

The distinguished House of Black, indeed, he snorted.

Watching Harry say his goodbye's to Remus, for a moment he was so heartbroken, he wasn't sure he could hide it.

One day, Harry was going to be an adult. Harry wouldn't need him anymore.

And one day, no matter all the training Sirius had given him, Harry could be hurt. Killed.

That bastard Voldemort would never get away with it, Sirius promised himself. He would die first before he let anything happen to Harry.

--------

Seeing the glassy look in his godfather's eye, Harry wondered what Sirius was thinking about. Touching Sirius' arm, he said good night, though he doubted the man had even heard him.

Trudging down the hallway, he was excited at the knowledge he would still have a private tutor in addition to his normal classes. Though the work load would be almost unbearable at times, he knew that Remus Lupin was going to be wonderful.

Sirius had spoken highly of him many times. Enough times that Harry knew he would be a strong and formidable opponent.

It's not as if Dumbledore would be giving him lessons anytime soon. Harry knew being in Slytherin had done nothing for his reputation. But…Draco was in Slytherin. Draco was his first real friend in Britain…he couldn't imagine being in any other place.

Jerked roughly out of his thoughts, he found himself, ironically, once more pulled into a broom closet. But this time, he wasn't frightened.

This time…this time he knew exactly who was behind him.

"Draco," he breathed. "Why..." he cleared his throat. "Why did you pull me in here?" He didn't turn around. His back, pressed up against the body behind him, fit perfectly.

As if they had been made to fit together. As if they were the other part of the puzzle needed to be whole.

Thinking this frightened Harry.

So, instead of thinking this way, he turned around, reaching for Draco simultaneously. He pulled him closer, aware of the tension in the other boy's body. Draco tried to hold himself aloofly away.

"Is this what you want, Draco?" he asked roughly. "To hear me beg?"

Draco looked startled, but soon regained his snooty expression.

"No," he said, his face expressionless. "I wanted to know what you were doing near the tower of Gryffindor."

"It's not your business, Draco," Harry said, his green eyes focused on Draco's quicksilver ones. Harry was watching closely enough to see the flash of anger in the boy's eyes.

Anger…and possibly jealousy?

It intrigued him enough that he wanted to push the boy the limit. To make him wild, even if it was in anger.

"I was meeting someone," Harry said. "It doesn't concern you."

"You've been meeting a lot of people, haven't you, Harry?" Draco asked, his eyes as hard as flint and just as cold.

"Yes," Harry said honestly. A lot of people from Gryffindor seemed to have tried to contact him one way or another. Those girls, even Professor Lupin…

"I don't like it," Draco said coolly. "It makes me wonder if you're good enough to be in Slytherin."

"If I wasn't good enough for Slytherin, I'd have already babbled everything I'd done tonight," Harry returned sharply. "As it is…I don't ask you your secrets. You could have the same courtesy towards me."

Draco opened his mouth, hesitated, and closed it again. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"But I wasn't doing what you thought," Harry said huskily, unconsciously tugging the boy closer.

He couldn't seem to help himself. No matter what he promised to himself, he couldn't leave it alone. He had to touch Draco. He _had_ to. It was as necessary as breathing.

Draco must have seen the desire in his eyes, because he shifted back, away from Harry's warmth pressed up against him. He seemed to have just realized how close they had become. During the heatedness of their conversation, they had almost pressed hip to chest. Certainly, there was very little personal space between them.

"Don't," Draco groaned. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I really am. I can't help it."

And with that, Harry, thrusting his calloused fingers into the softness of Draco's blonde hair, pulled him closer.

Pulling their mouths together, Harry kissed him as he had dreamed of.

-----

Draco wasn't sure exactly how it had happened. One moment he had been in the dungeons -- angry, pissed off, and scaring everyone in sight.

The next, he found himself in a bloody broom closet waiting to pounce on Harry once he had turned the corner.

And now he found himself pressed up against the only person he could truly call a friend, Harry's warm lips pressed heatedly against his own, and he was helpless.

A muffled moan slipped past lips that had parted for the tongue Harry had pressed insistently against his lips.

"That's right," Harry growled. "Open for me."

It was as if he were being plundered, Draco thought vaguely. He had no sense of time or even where they were…anyone could find them. Filch. Mrs. Norris. Scary.

But he couldn't resist the lure. He settled his hands on Harry's hips, to steady himself he thought, but then found his hands sliding, cupping the firm cheeks of Harry's buttocks, pulling him ever closer.

Harry seemed to go wild.

Arching against him, Harry tempted Draco's tongue to follow his back into his mouth, and Draco eagerly obeyed. He explored to warm cavern of Harry's mouth, tasting tea and biscuits, of the pudding they'd had at dinner, and of something so inherently Harry that he could hardly describe it.

It was too much. He tried to pull away.

But in arching his head away from Harry, he pressed their groins more firmly together.

They both froze. Harry, groaning, rested his warm forehead against Draco's.

"Look at what you do to me," he said, dazed. "We're in a broom closet necking, and I want nothing more than to-" he cut himself off.

He backed up, leaning against the door, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you."

"I…it's…" Draco trailed off, not knowing how to make things any less awkward. He tried valiantly instead to smooth his mussed hair down into some semblance of order.

How was he going to get out of here without ruining anything else, he despaired.

-----

Harry was shaking. He felt numb except for the thick, pulsing ache between his legs. How was he going to get out of this one? What could he say to make it better?

He had already apologized. He realized it wasn't the way to get out of it.

What to do?

Was anger the answer? Or pretend it hadn't happened?

No, that would be worse. That would seem as if he had used the boy callously for his own pleasure.

Anything was better that hurting Draco.

So finally, he raised his eyes to meet the confused, embarrassed eyes of his dorm mate.

He said nothing, letting the other boy see everything. His lust was there, of course, but also his sorrow at making things so difficult for the boy. His desire to tell Draco every secret he possessed, but the realization that he could never do it – he had to protect Draco at all costs. His awkwardness. His fright.

It was probably the latter that finally made Draco relax. They were both afraid, after all. What would be said if it ever got out? Their lives would be miserable. There would be no end to the gossip, and Harry was sure he would have to kill someone if anyone said one wrong word about Draco.

It was safer to just ignore it. To pretend there was nothing between them. But how could he do that, when simply looking at the boy drove him mad?

"I don't know what to do," Draco whispered, his own eyes agonized and indecisive. "You…you confuse the bloody hell out of me."

A lump settled in Harry's throat. "Believe me," he croaked, "I feel exactly the same way. So what do we do now?"

They were both quiet for a long moment.

"Let's go back to our room," Draco finally said. "I need a shower…a cold one," he smirked.

Harry finally let out a real laugh. "I feel exactly the same way," he repeated.

----------

Harry wasn't exactly sure how they made it back to the dungeons without mishap or capture (since it was past curfew by now).

So as he relaxed in the tubs, Skylar resting against his bare chest (apparently liking the water now that she wasn't being forced into it against her free will) he wondered what would happen now.

Would they still be friends in the morning?

There had been an awkward silence as they had stepped into the dorms. There had still been people up, studying, relaxing, and Harry felt as if they knew everything that had happened. But, it was past now. What's done was done.

No one would be stupid enough to approach him anyways. He could handle any and all comers who wanted to take issue with his _friendship_ -- he winced at the inadequacy of the word -- with Draco.

"Well," he said to the little ferret dozing drowsily against him, "perhaps it'll look better tomorrow."

And with that, he got out of the warm tub, dried off, and collapsed into the bed. He didn't bother glancing towards the closed curtains of Draco's bed, knowing it was futile to even murmur a good night.

--------------------

**TBC**

Liked it? Hated it? Hope it was okay…and worth the wait! If not, well, don't worry. More Harry/Draco groping is coming up. I'll endeavor to make it worth your while. Because, well, I want to see some boy/boy action soon, or we may all revolt.

Thanks for sticking with it! I'll be updating sooner now – no more year long waits! Haha.


End file.
